Mass Effect: Out of the Dark
by MelasZepheos
Summary: Sequel to Into Greatness. Shepard stopped the Reapers. It wasn't enough. They killed her. It wasn't enough. Now it's her turn. Written in real time as I play the game.
1. Prologue: Broken

**AN:-** I do not own Mass Effect or any of the character or plots contained within. This is a novelisation of BioWare's Mass Effect 2 written in real time as I play it.

To those who haven't read my first novelisation, Mass Effect: Into Greatness, I'd recommend going back and reading that first. I'll make references to storylines which were brought up in the first novel but not the game.

To those who are returning, hello! Good to see you again so soon. I hope you enjoy this as much as the first, if not more.

Necessarily, this game contains spoilers for Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, All related DLC, and potentially Mass Effect 3

**Mass Effect: Out of the Dark**

"Shepard did everything right, more than we could have hoped for." The voice was Australian, female, deep and unconsciously sensuous. It was a voice which carried confidence and self-assurance easily. Some would have said arrogant, even in such a simple sentence.

"Saving the Citadel, even saving the Council. Humanity has the trust of the entire galaxy. And still it's not enough." The woman who turned away from the stunning view was a stunning view herself, long dark hair which fell over a symmetrical face. Closer inspection would have revealed she was, if the oxymoron worked, too perfect. Her eyes were the sort of brilliant blue that only exists in films, high cheekbones that could have been sculpted from marble and full lips.

The man who answered her wasn't exactly ordinary himself, his eyes glowed blue as well, but not natural. "Our sacrifices have earned the Council's gratitude," He blew smoke through his teeth and shook his head slightly, "But Shepard remains our best hope."

The woman stalked over to him, her hips swaying hypnotically, if the man in the chair had been interested. "But they're sending her to fight geth, geth! We both know they're not the real threat." She stopped right in front of his chair, "The Reapers are still out there."

"And it's up to us to stop them."

"The Council will never trust Cerberus," Anyone who knew the name wouldn't have trusted her either. The same woman they were talking about had once spent weeks tracking down their bases and endeavours, shutting them down one by one. "They'll never accept our help, even after everything humanity has accomplished. But Shepard…" Her voice turned from sarcastic to contemplative, "They'll follow her, she's a hero, a bloody icon." Suddenly uncertain, she looked back to her boss for confirmation. "But she's just one woman. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow."

He blew smoke again and fixed his employee with a piercing glare, almost literally. "Then see to it that we don't lose her."

Miranda Lawson left the room, waiting until the door had cycled closed before allowing herself a long shuddering sigh. _Now I just have to convince a woman who by all accounts will hate us to join our cause. _She remembered the file, notes made specifically to point out how stubborn Shepard was, how determination and pigheaded stubbornness had pushed her through a confrontation with a galaxy destroying evil.

_It's going to take a lot to change her mind._

* * *

Six months of fruitless border patrol was tough on everyone, especially when there was little time for shore leave. Joker found himself wondering if Shepard was ever going to let them have a break. Three months of insanity during the chase for Saren, and even in the midst of that they had found time to pause, time to collect their breath and regroup.

But it had been three months since then, and the Normandy hadn't seen dock in all that time, refuelling at stations out on the rim and hopping from system to system. He wasn't even completely sure what Shepard was looking for out here, but she seemed to know something, and all the time she had spent with Prothean knowledge in her head had to count for something, right?

He tried to put the thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on the task at hand. They were supposed to be looking for geth, but he couldn't shake the feeling there was more on Shepard's mind.

"Disengaging FTL drives, emission sinks active, board is green we are running silent." The checks were routine by now. He and the Normandy had been together ever since she had been commissioned, and from the second he had sunk into the seat of the latest the Alliance had to offer, he had known where he wanted to spend the rest of his career. There might be better to come, but they would never beat the original in his mind.

"We're wasting our time," Pressly came up behind him, sounding more distracted than annoyed. Joker had to agree with him though, even if he had heard the coming speech for almost three days straight. "Four days searching up and down this sector, and we haven't found any side of geth activity."

Joker's response was also routine by now. "Three ships went missing here in the past month, something happened to them." _As always, the question is what._

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them."

"Picking up something on the long range scanner," That was a change from the usual conversation. Joker looked over to where a young ensign was running through scans. The seat had once been Lieutenant Kaidan Alenkos. A long time ago. "Unidentified vessel. Hmm, looks like a cruiser."

Joker brought the data up on his own screen and examined it. the ensign had sharp eyes but no real experience yet. The skeleton crew which had carried them through the fight against Saren had been expanded a little since then. "Doesn't match any known signatures."

"Cruiser is changing course, now on intercept trajectory."

"It can't be," Pressly was sliding into his assigned station, "Stealth systems are engaged, there's no way a geth ship could possib…"

"It's not the geth!" Joker saw energy signatures light up along the front of the cruiser, and suddenly classification didn't matter so much. "Brace for evasive manoeuvres!"

The eezo kept them from feeling it as the Normandy slewed to one side, but the stars before them became blurs, the shields flaring into life as a beam of orange light pulsed into life right by the cockpit. Joker tried to pull them the other way but he had strayed too close to the nearby planet and the gravity was interfering with his manoeuvre.

The shields went immediately, and time seemed to slow as the beam pulled closer, and he had time to watch as the sensor on the Normandy reported a massive overload to the flank, and outside the window he could see explosions erupting all along the side of his ship.

_Baby, no._

They escaped the planet's gravity for a moment and he was able to pull them back out towards space, but the Normandy was pulling badly, and he was down to at least forty percent power. His eyes closed as the second beam lanced out, and the Normandy juddered and shook again as the other side blew.

"Aah!" Behind him Pressly yelled and flew backwards, his console exploding, showering Joker in sparks.

_Ignore it_, He barely even flinched as the sparks burned holes in his arms, toggling through screens as fast as he could.

"Kinetic barriers down, multiple hull breaches, weapons offline," He turned to look at Pressly's body, noting with a detatched concern how it didn't move, and the face had been all but burned off by the proximity of the explosion. "Someone get that fire out." Was all he said, and he turned back to the controls.

* * *

Liara rushed through the ship, leaping a body and trying to pull her helmet on. She didn't know where the others were, and she didn't care. She found the object of her search by the cryopods, an extinguisher in hand and fires raging around her. Months before Liara had seen Shepard pulled alive from the wreck of the Citadel Tower, her armour and body practically fused together and every inch of her covered in blood. Yet somehow the sight of the Commander, helpless against the flames of her own broken ship, terrified her more than even Sovereign had.

"Shepard!

"Distress beacon is ready for launch." The woman's voice, as always, was calm, collected, clear. The only times she ever dropped the voice were when the two of them were alone in her quarters, shutting out the noise of the ship. But the quarters were burning mere feet away from her.

She struggled to bring her own panic down, to match the calm of her Commander, her lover, "Will the Alliance get here in time?"

Shepard turned and dropped the extinguisher, gripping her shoulders tightly and touching their helmets together, "The Alliance won't abandon us, we just need to hold on," She stepped back and went back to trying to keep her ship together, "Get everyone onto the escape shuttles."

"Joker's still in the cockpit, he won't evacuate," She tried to get close but another fire sprang up from a bulkhead. "I'm not leaving either."

This time Shepard didn't look round, "I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker."

"Shepard…" Some claimed that asari had a sixth sense, Liara had never believed it until now.

"Liara," It was subtle, the change in tone. Only someone close could ever have caught it. There was defeat in Shepard's voice, and as Liara focused, really focused, she saw how Shepard's shoulders were sagging, and her head was slightly bowed. "Go, now."

Everything in her told her to stay, to at least help Shepard carry the burden she was bearing, but in the end, she knew where the line between the bedroom and the ship lay, "Aye aye." She said, wishing she had some way to say goodbye properly, but another explosion reminded her of the situation, and she ran.

There didn't seem to be many crewmembers still on the ship. There were bodies, far too many bodies, but of the last two shuttles, one was empty and the other was filling. She helped a midshipman up and threw her towards the doors, "Everybody in," She yelled, "Go! Go! Go!"

She spared one last look back as the door began to close. She had never been one for prayer before either, but now she offered one, a short hope, one word only.

_Please._

* * *

Shepard watched the display as Liara's pod left, and breathed a sigh of relief. At the very least, she had made sure that the scientist was safe. She abandoned the useless task of trying to contain the fires and rushed back through the ship, past the mess hall as the table blew in two, splinters pounding her kinetic barriers.

Up the stairs, to where the door was beginning to buckle. She activated the seal and was nearly blown over as a massive gust of wind hit her back. _Escaping atmosphere._ She realised immediately. She hadn't experienced it since Basic. It was done to acclimatise the troops, but normally if the atmosphere had vented, there was very little chance of winning the engagement anyway.

_This was never an engagement. We were ambushed, and now I can't even save my ship._ She stepped out into what had been the CIC, and stumbled as the gravity shifted beneath her feet. She thought of Tali and Adams, down in engineering, and hoped they had got out in time.

Above her a planet glowing blue, white clouds racing over it. _I wonder if it'll be nice when we get down there?_ She wondered idly, trying to ignore the voice that asked, _I wonder if we'll get down there?_

Then she was through to the walkway, leading to the cockpit. Six months ago se had walked through her, wondering why she was still being sent on milk runs after Akuze. _Some milk run._ They didn't send SPECTREs on shake downs after all. They sent SPECTREs to die.

"Come on Joker," She ignored his distress calls, there was no one to hear. "We have to get out of here." She could hear the defeat in her own voice, but shoved it away, _Joker will survive, that's the only objective now._

"No!" He yelled at her, "I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her."

It was a desperate plea, and they both knew it. She laid a hand on his shoulder, hard enough to bring him out of his own little world. "The Normandy's lost." It felt harder to say than to think, like saying it somehow gave it credence, made it possible. Until she had uttered the words there was always a chance. Now she was giving up, and he went slack in her grip, "Going down with the ship won't change that."

"Okay," He sounded about as good as she felt. His hands hovered for a moment longer on the controls, then dropped limply, as if the Normandy had been the only thing keeping him going, all this time, since before she had even met him. He was a part of this ship as much as she was, and it was no surprise to her that as it went down, they were the only two left alive and on board.

_Maybe we should just go down with the ship. It might as well be his body, and it might as well be my heart._

The cockpit jerked forwards as they sat frozen together, and she crashed hard into the back of his command chair. The shock jolted them both back to the present, and she helped to lift him, as careful as she could be of his fragile bones. When she turned the entire back half of the ship had gone, and she was watching it drift slowly towards the planet, shredding itself apart on the upper atmosphere. If they didn't get out they would end up the same way, burning to dust above snow capped mountains.

_A beautiful way to go, if hardly fun._

The back half had carried the eezo core, and without it the gravity went, leaving them weightless. With ease she lifted Joker and pushed off from the deck, spiralling towards the final escape pod. She threw joker towards it and he slid against the wall, still reaching for her as another explosion reversed her own leap and she impacted on a bulkhead, her visor cracking.

"Commander!" She heard him dimly through the helmet speakers as the doors cycled closed. "Shepard!"

In freefall, she looked around as the remains of the Normandy drifted away from her, any protection she might have hoped for hitting the atmosphere and reminding her that her own fate was only moments away.

_There's a dark beauty here, if I had a taste for it._ She watched bodies circling lazily across the void, dragged down by the planet to become shooting stars, marking the grave they had fallen to. _I'll join them soon. Only fitting I guess._

Just as she had resigned herself to it her suit hissed and she realised her air was escaping. She grabbed for the control panel at the back, but it was far out of reach. In a second she was breathing carbon dioxide, and her heart fluttered in her chest as she heaved for something more.

_No, not like this! _She grabbed at her throat, as though somehow it would give her air, real air, but none was coming. Spots danced on her eyes and the starlit vista became nothing but black, colours of her own mind dancing on it. _I don't want to! It's not fair! Liara._

_Liara._

_Liar_

_Lia_

_Li_

_L_

Her last thought was of blue skin, cinnamon and strawberries, eyes swimming black in the midst of pleasure. Of possibilities which would never be fulfilled, and finally of a final hold, not even a proper hold, and of not ever saying goodbye.

Intense heat found its way to her skin, and Commander Shepard died.

**AN:-** Thanks for reading Mass Effect: Out of the Dark!

I'm kidding.

The actual Prologue of the game technically includes this and the next level, right up until you meet TIM, but when I was able to spend so long describing Shepard's death in loving detail, I thought I'd cut it here and let you enjoy the horrific image of Shepard burning to death above the planet.

Come back next chapter! Don't know when that will be, but come back for it, it's going to be awesome!


	2. Chapter 1: The Lazarus Project

**AN:-** I'm back at university, Hurrah! I'm in my final term and exams are approaching, hurroo. Lots of spare time to write between now and the end of May though, so hopefully I should have this project well under way by the time I really have to start working hard.

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter One: The Lazarus Project**

_Commander Shepard has been recovered; the Lazarus project will proceed as planned._

* * *

Shepard woke.

For a few seconds she lay in stillness, trying to work out where she was. She couldn't see or hear anything, and her body seemed to be numb. She tried to move her arms, but they seemed to be held down, and her eyelids didn't seem to open either.

_So where am I?_

Thinking was a lot more difficult than she had expected. Her thoughts didn't seem to be working quite right and her body seemed to be just as bad. She tried to open her eyes and get some bearing on her situation, but they seemed to be held down. She wondered about that, and what purpose could be served by not allowing her to see.

_If I'm being restrained against my will, then I'm probably in trouble._

She tried to remember what she might have been doing that would have led to someone capturing her. Her first thought was of Saren, but he was about as dead as anyone could make him. The bits of his metallic skeleton that had been left after her team riddled him with bullets had then been scattered when Sovereign's arm came crashing through the Citadel window, so he was out.

The Batarians on Asteroid X57? No, that mission was done too. But the Batarians were still a potential candidate, she had left them alive after all. Kidnapping and torture was definitely their style as well, but she couldn't think of any reason why they would go to so much trouble over it. Her memory was a little fuzzy on the exact details of the kidnapping as well.

_We were out on the rim, looking for the geth. Something went wrong._

She couldn't remember anymore, there was a vague sense that Liara had been there, but then Liara went with her almost everywhere, so that shouldn't have been too surprising. She could remember the Normandy, and that something had happened.

_The ship, that weird energy beam, the Normandy._

She wanted to struggle, but her body remained infuriatingly still. _I fell._

She remembered that much. The Normandy breaking around her, the escape pods all gone and the planet below coming up fast, but after that there was nothing, just a sort of blank space where her memory should be. _How could I have possibly survived?_

A realisation had been building in her head for some time, and now it marched to the front to make itself heard. It wasn't that she couldn't open her eyes, it wasn't that she couldn't hear, and it wasn't that she couldn't move her limbs.

She didn't have any of it left. Her eyes were gone, her hearing completely useless, her body a vegetable.

_If you can call this surviving, I'm not sure I want it._

She tried to thrash again, and suddenly felt her mind slowing again. _No! I have to stay thinking, it's all I've got. Don't make me sleep again._

In the past, her experience with tranquilisers had been of blackness falling over her, but now there was only blackness, and she was just going deeper in.

* * *

She woke again and knew she was in pain.

It was vague, completely untraceable, but somewhere on her body, she was registering pain. _This is a surprise, and almost a pleasant one._

Long ago a certain Gunny had told her that pain was a soldier's friend, as long as it didn't overwhelm them. Pain was the constant of life, if you felt pain, you were alive, and that was better than the alternative. _Sorry Ellis, they caught me goldbricking._ She would have smiled, if she'd known how to move her lips. Or if she knew she had lips.

_That was morbid._

She focused on the pain again. She thought it was in the back of her neck, possibly a little lower, between her shoulder-blades. That was a nice revelation, knowing she at least had potential shoulder-blades. And having a neck meant she likely still had her head.

_Worry number one gone, I'm not a brain in a jar._

She still couldn't open her eyes or hear, but she was more interested in the pain signal running through her mind. It was a kind of dull ache, throbbing rhythmically. She counted the pulses, wondering whether she was counting her heartbeat, or just the transfer of electrons through her body. She hoped it was a pulse, having a heart would make her situation that little bit better.

_Of course, a heart doesn't necessarily mean a chest to keep it in, but I'll take what I can get right now._

She realised that she wasn't panicking as much, and instead seemed almost happy with the turn of events. _God I hope that's drugs and repression._

Determined to make the most of her newfound pain sensation, she tried to pinpoint exactly where it was. When she had been in training, all those years back in boot; she had been told that if you could find the exact source of the pain, and mentally close that little part of your body, then you'd be able to keep moving. Hopefully she still had the ability.

Tentatively, working parts of her brain that felt like they had been dead for a long time, she tried to find the injury. It wasn't her head, she knew that much. A sniper got used to the feel of eye strain pretty quickly, and any soldier knew how much ears could hurt after a battle. In fact, she realised that she could probably catalogue every part of her head by some sort of injury bit had once received.

_I should probably think about that later, but now I have to focus._

She moved her attention down, and realised to her delight that she really did have a neck, and it was aching a little from being held firmly in place. _A neck and a head, result._ Still no sense from her features of course, but still.

She felt a little lower, and her spine came into her mind. _I can feel my spine. Now that's just weird._ But she could feel her spine, and she could feel the little spark of pain, right in the middle of it, coursing its lazy way up to her brain, telling her that, one way or the other, she was alive.

_Well I guess that's something. I wonder if the rest of me is here as well?_

That was when the little spark exploded. She screamed inside her head and tried to thrash as pain crashed over her in waves, barely relenting as it spiralled up from her body to beat on her skull. She felt like the bones were going to rupture, her brain leaking out her ears. A pressure wave of such intensity she bucked and vomited up nothing, a foul taste spiking her throat.

_I have a throat, I have a mouth, I'm breathing!_

The pain was going fast, along with her consciousness. She wasn't sure whether she was being doped or just passing out, but she clung to one thought as she sank back under the level of blackness between waking and sleep.

_I felt it all, my whole body, it's all back._

* * *

"_Look," _Hearing returned in a wave as she awoke again. She had no idea how much time had passed between one waking and another, and she knew that in between there had been glimpses, flashes of insight, spots dancing where her eyes should have been, a high pitched whine in her ears.

This was something else, her hearing was back, and as she stretched out the senses she had been training while restrained she thought she felt a change in the blackness.

"_On the monitor," _It was a woman's voice, the accent hard to place in her half-awake state._ "Something's wrong."_

_Wrong? Nothing's wrong you stupid woman, I'm alive and I'm awake and I'm fairly certain I have eyes and ears, and I know I have a throat._ She struggled, feeling twitches of response from her muscles. _I can't have been out that long, why are my muscles so tired?_ She changed her focus, trying an eyelid, just one glimpse of the outside world and she would be fine.

"_She's reacting to outside stimuli." _A man's voice had joined the woman, and he sounded terrified,_ "Showing an awareness of her surroundings. Oh my god Miranda, I think she's waking up!"_ Miranda. Now she had a name, and that was something else. Her sniper's instincts were kicking in. Give her a name and a face and she would have been able to take out any creature in the galaxy.

She just needed a face.

During the final fight against Saren, Shepard had stuck her arm into a power cell that blasted her with enough power to keep four rocket turrets firing. The feeling wasn't too dissimilar to what happened when Shepard managed to open an eye. Light streamed in and she felt her head scrape against something as she recoiled from it.

Determined, she forced her eyelid open again and managed to keep it there. The light wasn't as blinding as she had thought; it was the whiteness of the medical bay she was in. It wasn't the Normandy, or one of the Citadel centres she had been in after the search for Saren. Her head felt too heavy, leaning slightly to one side.

"_Dammit Wilson," _The woman's voice was getting closer to her. And now she had another name as well. Wilson and Miranda._ "She's not ready yet. Give her the sedative." _With every sentence she told Shepard more and more about what was going on. She might have been about as useful as a broken pistol, but Maia Shepard had one thing on her side. As long as her mind still worked, she could collect information like no one else she knew._ "Shepard, don't try to move, just lie still, try to stay calm."_

She finally had a face for the name. It was a beautiful face, full lips, cheek bones that would have set her heart racing, if it hadn't been going like a rabbit already. Long dark hair which somehow managed to remain artfully positioned despite the woman's frantic actions.

Not that Shepard was one to be distracted by beauty. Her other eye opened and she tried to fix the face in her mind, making sure that whether Miranda deserved praise or a bullet, Shepard would remember when they next met.

"_Heart-rate's still climbing; brain activity's off the charts." _Shepard hoped she was smiling, that would be just the right element of creepy right now. If she was, Miranda didn't react._ "Stats pushing into the red zone, it's not working."_ She had a flash to Joker, sitting at the Normandy controls and sending distress signals out into the void, no one to hear.

"_Another dose now."_

She felt the sedative flowing into her. Her senses had gotten a lot better, without sound or vision to help her. She resisted to drug as long as she could, feeling her limbs fall to sleep in sequence, until her head was lolling uselessly on her neck. "_Heart-rate dropping, stats falling back into normal range, that was too close, we almost lost her."_

Miranda didn't respond, except to walk closer, and Shepard thought she might have been reaching out a hand as well. The look on her face was impossible to read, as her hearing left her and her eyelids started to droop again. Was it fascination, annoyance, comradeship?

_Who are you Miranda?_

* * *

She woke to blazing sirens and pain. Her eyes jerked open and light flooded in too fast. She moved instinctively, trying to cover her face, and was shocked when hands appeared at the bottom of her vision, shielding her. There were voices on the intercom and the sounds of attack all around.

Used to the light, she moved her head left and right, taking in the details. No one was there to stop her this time, and she was able to take in what looked like a fairly standard medical bay, lockers, desks, equipment lining every surface. The voices on the comm system were growing more desperate, except for one, which she could have picked out if the battle had been raging in the room with her.

"Wake up Commander." _Miranda. _"Shepard, do you hear me?" _Maybe I'm not ready yet, but I feel like I've been stuck in place forever._ She knew her arms were working, so maybe the rest of her was too. She tried to move a leg and heard the scrape of skin against sheets.

_This gets better and better._ She moved the other leg, then tensed her stomach muscles. Protesting every second they pulled her up, and she rubbed them, glad at least to be finally sitting up. She realised as the sheet around her fell that she was also naked, which wasn't exactly the best uniform for a pitched firefight, and she would know.

Miranda seemed to be getting impatient. Shepard wondered if there was a camera anywhere in the med bay. _God that's creepy, still, no time for modesty. _"Get out of that bed now," Shepard obliged, swinging her legs out and gathering the sheet around herself. At the very least it could serve as a disguise or distraction. "This facility is under attack. Shepard, your scars aren't healed, but this facility is under attack," _I heard you the first time._ "I need you to get moving, there's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room, hurry."

She looked and saw the only locker, walking over to it. Her body seemed at once weak and strong. Walking felt odd, like she was out of practice, trying to remember quite how one foot went in front of the other. She nearly tripped on her sheet several times, and when she reached the locker it took her several seconds to figure out how the handle worked.

Inside was a suit of armour and a pistol. Always the pragmatist, she took the armour first, dropping the sheet and yanking the body stocking on. Without the proper undergarments it would feel disgusting, and chafe, but wearing the armour without the stocking was just stupid.

While she was dressing she took a moment to examine her own body. There were scars everywhere, and in some places she wouldn't even have been that kind. It was like her skin had been sliced open and left that way. Beneath the surface she could see lights pulsing gently, and when she ran her fingertips along the light she could feel hard lumps there.

_They implanted me with something. Lots of somethings._

There wasn't a mirror in the locker, or anywhere that she could see, and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, if her body was the wreck it was, her face wasn't likely to be much better, but she needed some sign that she really was herself.

She picked up the pistol, and even as she was wondering what the design was she felt a weird twitch behind her nose and the information came to the front of her mind. Statistics and manufacturers information she would never have bothered with before. It also told her something odd.

"These guns have removable heat sinks?"

"There'll be plenty for you to pick up on the way, now move it Shepard."

_Why would anyone think removing the heat sinks was a good idea?_ She wondered. _Correct management of heat dissipation was easy enough to teach in basic, and it meant that a gun would never be out of ammunition._

Running through protocol, her way of keeping her mind off the real issue that was bothering her. To implement such a huge change in the mechanics of weapons would have taken a lot of time. _How long was I out?_

An explosion took out the door to the med bay just as she was wondering where to go, and she raced through it, finding a clip in the next room, she slotted it into the gun and fired a single shot into the far wall. The gun had more recoil than she was used to, pulling her aim to the right, and the alignment of the weapon was out as well, dragging to the left.

Wishing she knew how she had been able to get all that from a single shot Shepard raced to the next room.

"Watch out for the mechs," Miranda's voice came a split second after a bullet had whizzed past Shepard's head. More questions sprang into Shepard's mind as she wondered how she had been able to see the bullet as if in slow motion, while looking for and finding cover at the same time.

Leaning out from the other side of the box she had ducked behind Shepard fired once, straight into the thing's eyepiece. The entire head exploded, sending a pistol spinning towards Shepard. The gun itself had been broken by the force of the explosion, but the heat sink was still intact. Patting herself down she discovered a pouch which was clearly meant for storing the things.

_And of course, the space is ridiculously tiny. I'll barely be able to hold any heat sinks in there._

She raced up the ramp and into the next room, where several low lying crates and workstations provided her some cover as more of the mechs piled in. Their targeting seemed to be a little off, only one shot coming close enough to worry her shields, and she took each of them down with a shot to the head.

She waited until they had finished exploding and raced through, scooping up a couple of heat sinks along the way. _What is the point in making mechs who explode when they take damage? Surely that must be a violation of someone's health and safety laws._

Skidding into the next room she saw a dead officer and a grenade launcher sitting against a safety barrier. "Take the grenade launcher Shepard; it should help you dispatch the mechs easier."

_I hate grenade launchers, _Shepard thought as she knelt behind the safety barrier, _No finesse._ Another group of mechs were entering the area below her, and she capped the middle one in the faceplate, grinning as the explosion took out his friends. _No OSHA, but it does make my life easier._

She took the grenade launcher anyway, strapping it to her back, and rode an elevator down to the next level. A quick sprint and she was into a set of corridors lined with bodies and bullet holes. She stepped around the carnage as much as she could, finding herself next to a door. She stepped through and found an office space, consoles blinking invitingly at her.

"Shepard, we don't have time for your curiosity, get out of there and move on."

_Oh ho,_ Shepard stepped up to one of the consoles and accessed it, _You don't want me near this room for some reason, which is good enough reason for me to go snooping._

The computer was easy to hack, but once inside the files were mainly useless. She downloaded everything that looked promising and moved to the other computer, repeating the process. If she got out she would go over the files when she had the time.

She left the office, Miranda scolding her over the comm, and went through another door. Up the stairs she found another terminal, which had a recent log entry on it. She was in the middle of downloading it when she saw a man in a security uniform run up to the other side of an observation window.

"Help me!"

She surveyed her side, but couldn't find an easy access route, "How can I get you out?" She yelled.

"There's no way out this side, the mechs have closed off everything, help me."

She took a few steps back and drew her pistol, "Stand back."

There was a whirring noise on the other side of the glass and a gigantic mech stepped into view. At least twice as tall as her and several times as wide. The security officer turned to stare at it and she unloaded a full heat sink into the window, which remained solid. She could only watch as the mech opened fire with an arm mounted cannon, the heavy shells failing to make a dent in the glass, but completely destroying the man.

_Another one dead._

The download had finished. She took the USD from the terminal and ran to the next door, looking back as the mech tried fruitlessly to break through the glass and get her. _No matter where I go, someone always seems to want trouble for me._

**AN:-** This chapter was getting on for 6,000 words easily, so I thought I'd just break it into two. Basically as of the next one we meet Jacob and the story begins proper.

I hope everyone enjoyed the opening bits. I just find the idea that Shepard was alive before so much more horrifying and fun, especially since she probably wasn't given eyeballs or a nervous system for a while, which I found really creepy as an idea.#

There'll be some more notes on her exact appearance when she can finally get to a mirror, but basically think somewhere between Stana Katic and Lara Croft. The really defined jaw and high cheekbones, much gaunter cheeks, big eyebrows. I wanted her to look like my Shepard from the last game, who was basically Lara Croft, Mass Effect edition, but like my Shepard after extensive reconstructive surgery and death. Much gaunter, much paler, and much hardier looking.

See you next time! Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2: Cerberus

**AN:-** Another chapter so soon. This is as far as I wrote in advance, so now I'm back to playing and writing up dialogue. Hopefully should have more up, maybe even by the end of the day.

**Chapter Two: Cerberus**

Up ahead she could hear gunshots, and a man's voice calling for help. She broke into a jog and came through another door to find two walkways, one crawling with mechs and a man on the other, holding them back with an assault rifle.

She ducked under the mech's fire and slid into place next to the man, "What have you got?" She asked.

He turned to look back, then did a double take at her, "What are you doing here? Thought you were still a work in progress."

That was enough to make her suspicious, "Are you with Miranda?"

"Yeah, sorry, forgot this is all new to you right now." He at least seemed a little less officious than Miranda. He reached out his left hand and she shook it, "I'm Jacob Taylor, I've been stationed here for…" A bullet pinged off his shields and they flickered out, "Dammit, things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got you running around." They both stood to fire, and three mechs went down in seconds, "I'll fill you in, but we gotta get to the shuttle first."

_Seems fair._ She fired until the first of the mechs got a bead on her, and ducked back down again. Next to her Jacob was flaring pre-biotic blue. _This should be good._ He stood and waved a hand, and one of the mechs was pulled towards them, clattering off the walkway and plummeting down. _Less impressive, but still another skill I can use._

She finished off the last one and turned to talk, but Taylor was already heading for the door, "Come on, we don't have time, if you're awake, then we're in trouble."

_Like I have any choice in the matter._ She followed him through the door and they were soon jogging along another corridor. There were more mechs, but with two of them there was no challenge. Shepard insisted on stopping in another office to gather more data, Jacob huffing in a corner the whole time, and they were back onto the path, bursting into a service access route that Jacob knew about.

Inside there was an older man leaning against a wall and groaning, clutching at his leg.

"Bastards got me in the leg."

She recognised the voice instantly, "You were there when I woke up." She had her pistol slightly raised. Taylor might have been a good soldier, but he was no where near fast enough. _Maybe when I've got a minute I'll wonder how I can be so fast even though I've come right off the operating table._

"Yeah that was me," He grimaced again, "How about we talk about this after we fix my leg?"

"There should be some medigel in the first aid station on the wall." Taylor pointed it out, and she jogged over to retrieve it. She had never been bad at applying medigel, but she found that when she returned to get Wilson on his feet she was more proficient than she remembered. It was as if someone had been going through her brain giving her the essential data they thought she needed. Information on how to hack modern computers and security locks, information on how guns had changed, and now information on healing.

Wilson was one of the people who had done it, and it made her feel violated. He and Miranda had gone wandering around in her head like it was their own personal property to shape as they wanted. As he stood she kept the pistol ready in her hand.

"Thanks Shepard, never thought you'd save my life, guess that makes us even now." When she just kept frowning he looked back to Taylor, "Hmm, I thought maybe I could shut down the security mechs, but whoever did this fried the whole system, completely irreversible.

_Strange how innocent people never feel a need to explain why they're in a certain place. _Taylor asked about it before she could though, "We didn't ask what you were doing, why do you even have security clearance, you were in the bio-wing."

"Weren't you listening? I came here to try and fix this. Besides I was shot, how do you explain that?" _I wouldn't have thought I'd have to until you asked._ Shepard was now convinced she didn't want Wilson behind her as they moved through the facility. A bullet in the back wasn't a way to go.

"You're all strangers to me," Shepard gestured with her pistol, making sure it strayed a little closer to Wilson than was strictly necessary. "Let's get someplace safe and then we'll sort out whose fault it is."

"Right," Taylor drew his assault rifle again, "Shepard, we need to find Miranda, we can't leave her behind."

"Forget about Miranda," Wilson was back again, always with the excuses they hadn't asked for. "She was in D Wing, the mechs were all over that sector, there's no way she survived." _I survived a running gun battle against a dozen mechs, no reason someone else couldn't._

Taylor agreed, "A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda, she's alive."

"Then where is she, why haven't we heard from her? There are only two possible explanations, she's either dead or she's a traitor."

"Then why did she wake me up and warn me about the attack?" Shepard was almost enjoying this. The man was so guilty she could barely keep herself from knocking him unconscious where he stood.

"Okay, maybe she's not a traitor, that doesn't change the facts. We're here, she's not, we need to save ourselves, the shuttle bay is only a few…" A bullet smacked into the wall behind him, sending Wilson diving for cover. Shepard didn't even flinch, raising her pistol and firing into a fuel line, the explosion wiping out the whole bunch of them.

"Okay," Taylor was almost in awe as he stared at her, "We took 'em down, but this is getting tense, Shepard if I tell you who we work for , will you trust me?"

"This really isn't the time Jacob."

"We won't make it if she's expecting a shot in the back."

"If you wanna piss off the boss it's your ass Jacob."

"Anytime guys." She said, tapping her foot.

Wilson limped off while Taylor turned back to her, "The Lazarus Project, the program that rebuilt you," _What an original name. I should probably be glad it wasn't The Messiah Project, _"It's funded and controlled by Cerberus."

She pulled the pistol up and centred on his head, "I seem to remember running into Cerberus a few times during my investigation. Pro-humans who carried out twisted experiments and killed people who got in their way."

"Well, that's what the Alliance wants people to believe but there's more to it."

"You don't get off that easily Taylor," She circled him, keeping Wilson in view. At close range his shields wouldn't help as the bullet took off his head, "I saw the files, I was told by one of my own squadmates how Cerberus experimented on his for years, driving him to the brink."

"The Alliance declared you dead, they gave up," He was pushing on regardless. "Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back. Look, I'd be suspicious too, but right now we have to work together," He gestured to the room they were in, battle scarred, the broken mechs twitched in a corner, "I just thought you deserved to know what's what. Once we're off the station I'll take you to The Illusive Man," _Oh please, drama queen much?_ "He'll explain everything, I promise."

She lowered her pistol and looked to Wilson, who was cowering behind a crate. "You can come out now; I'm not going to shoot you." He rose and limped back towards them, "I have no idea where I'm going, you do. That means that you two are my ticket off this station."

"Fine by me Shepard, now let's go," Taylor drew his rifle and gestured.

"Oh no, you go first."

The two walked off ahead of her, leading her into a large warehouse area.

The mechs were everywhere, firing on them the second they walked into the room. Shepard took cover and returned fire while Taylor moved in close for the kills. Wilson was largely useless, the few times he did fire; he missed, flinching so hard that the bullets had more chance of hitting Taylor than they did of the mechs.

The mechs taken care of, Shepard moved through the crates and up another ramp. Wilson and Taylor stopped by one of the doors, "This is the shuttle bay."

Shepard looked the other way and saw another door, "What's that way?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"You see," Shepard started walking towards the other door, "Whenever someone tells me there's a place I'm not supposed to go, do you know what my first instinct is?"

Taylor was following her, reluctantly. "There's nothing through there Shepard, really."

"Well it won't take long to find out then, will it?"

She toggled the door and it opened to reveal a set of mechs. Seconds later it was over, revealing a large open space with a desk and a computer terminal. _Bingo._ She headed to the computer and downloaded all the data she could. "Alright Taylor, take me to your leader."

As he led her back she smiled to herself, _Always wanted to say that._

The door cycled open and revealed a small antechamber, leading right into the shuttle.

"C'mon, though here," Wilson was rushing ahead of them, frantic to get out, "We're almost at the," The door cycled open and a woman walked through. Shepard's eyes went wide and she went for her pistol, trying to step to one side to get a clear view on Miranda, "Miranda!" Wilson sounded just as shocked as her, "But you were…"

Miranda fired, the bullet blowing out the back of Wilson's head. Bits of brain and skull bounced off Shepard's armour and Wilson's body dropped to the floor.

"Dead?" Miranda smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taylor was looking from the body to Miranda in shock. Shepard kept her pistol trained on the woman.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us all."

"Even if you're sure, did he deserve that welcome?" Shepard was watching Miranda's eyes, where the first sign of movement would come. If the woman raised her pistol Shepard was dropping her, simple as.

"He sabotaged the security systems, killed my staff, and he would have killed us."

"You sure about that Miranda?" Taylor still didn't seem sure, "We've known Wilson for years, what if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong;" Shepard frowned. It sounded like Miranda really believed it too. Shepard had met her kind before. They were usually the fanatics she ended up having to put down. "I thought you'd have learnt that by now Jacob."

"If you say so, what's our next step?"

"We get on the shuttle and go," She turned to Shepard, "My boss wants to speak to you."

"You mean The Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus."

"Ah," Shepard almost smiled as she saw the change on Miranda's face. "Jacob, I should have known your conscience would get the better of you."

"Lying to the Commander isn't the way to get her to join our cause." She wasn't sure she liked any of them, but at least Taylor was being honest with.

Miranda sighed and holstered her pistol, "Very well, since we're getting everything out in the open. Yes, Jacob and I work for Cerberus. This station was designed with the sole intent of bringing you back from the dead."

"Back from the dead?"

"You died Shepard, two years ago over Alchera your ship was shot down, and you fell into the atmosphere. You don't walk away from something like that."

"So I died." Shepard took a breath and filed the information, "Okay, I can deal with that. So now what? I belong to you?"

"Now you're alive, so as far as the Council and the Earth are concerned you belong to yourself. However you owe a debt to Cerberus, which means that at the very least, I'm taking you to meet The Illusive Man. You can work everything else out there." She put her hands on her hips and stared at Shepard, "Now anything else while the place comes down around us?"

"I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime." Shepard holstered her own pistol and spread her arms, "Let's go."

* * *

The shuttle was comfortable enough, but Shepard couldn't exactly get comfortable. Her body still felt odd to her, like she wasn't quite sitting in her own skin, but some bizarre puppet that she was controlling from the inside. She watched her own hand as it glowed faintly in the light from outside. The circuitry beneath her skin was moving with her muscles.

Miranda's voice snapped her out of her introspection, "Before you meet with The Illusive Man, we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your condition."

"Come on Miranda, more tests? Shepard took down those mechs without any trouble, that has to be good enough." _Trial by fire eh?_

"It's been two years since the attack." Miranda was talking to Taylor, but Shepard was still trying to wrap her mind around those numbers. _Two years._ "The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are still intact, ask the questions."

"I've been gone that long?"

Jacob leaned forwards, "Two years and twelve days, and you were on an operating table for most of it."

"The sooner we start the sooner we can be done," Miranda fixed her with a glare, "Start with personal history."

"Okay, records show you were a colony kid, lost your parents when the slavers hit Mindoir," Shepard leaned back and rubbed her forehead, straight into it with the worst of her memories. "You enlisted and you survived a Thresher Maw attack that wiped out the rest of your team, do you remember that?"

_Of course I remember it you stupid pompous sycophant. _"I lost a lot of friends that day," She made sure she met Taylor's eyes, wondering whether he would be able to hold it. "Going through something like that changes you, it can break you," She smirked as he looked away, _It did break me, but no need to tell them that._ "If you let it," She ended.

He was still staring at his omni tool "I read the report, fifty marines died on Akuze, you were the only one who lived," _I don't think you'd know anything about that sort of event. Reading about it isn't nearly enough._ "Satisfied Miranda?"

"Almost," _I doubt this woman's ever satisfied,_ Shepard thought, feeling a little vindictive,_ Whatever she's doing._ That mental image made her smile, unsmiling prissy operative trying to get her yayas, "Let's try something more recent, Virmire," _You don't get to talk about that._ "Where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility; you had to leave one of your squad behind to die in the blast."

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko was killed in the action;" She felt like punching the both of them. He died with honours, nothing as simple as 'killed in action,' "It was your call, why did you leave him behind?"

"I left a friend to die that day and I didn't do it casually, but I had to save as many people as I could, Kaidan gave his life for the rest of the team, without him I couldn't have stopped Saren, he died a hero." _And don't you forget it._

"I understand Commander and I wasn't judging your decision, everyone at Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be destroyed." _Suddenly I wish I hadn't done it at all._

Miranda wasn't letting her go that easily. "Shepard, think back to the Citadel, after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension and killed Saren what happened next?"

"Humanity was offered a spot on the Council," It wasn't that hard to remember. For her it had only been six months earlier. "I recommended Captain Anderson for the position." Suddenly she wondered whether she had made the right choice, maybe she would be able to find out.

"Yes, Captain Anderson is now Councillor Anderson, though from what I hear he preferred life in the military." _I don't care what he preferred, is he doing a good job?_

"Still," Maybe Taylor would know what was happening, "Good to know that the human council member isn't going to politics ahead of defence." _And now I wish I hadn't done anything. If Cerberus thinks it was a good idea, maybe everything I did was wrong._

"Your memory seems solid; there are other tests we really should run."

"Come on Miranda enough with the quizzes, the memories are there, and I can vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally." _How kind of you._

"I suppose you're right, we'll have to hope that The Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough."

_Is that dissension in the ranks I see? The Illusive Man may not trust you, and you certainly don't trust each other._

The shuttle carried on through space, Miranda and Taylor apparently deciding that they weren't going to disclose any more information.

_Two years. Where is everyone? Did they get out alive? Liara, Joker, Tali, Garrus, Williams, Wrex, Chakwas, Adams, Pressly, my crew, where are they?_

**AN:-** As with last time, it's probably going to take a couple of chapters to really break free of the confining opening. Similar to ME1, until you get out of the first level everything is very restrictive.


	4. Chapter 3: The Illusive Man

**AN:-** Told you, another chapter within the day (sort of). I have enough dialogue to maybe get the next one done as well, but I may have to leave that til tomorrow.

**Chapter Three: The Illusive Man**

The room they led her into was simple enough. Several banks of consoles and desks, completely deserted besides the three of them. Miranda had pointed out the way down to The Illusive Man, then gone straight to working on one of the consoles. Taylor was looking out a window at a nearby galaxy, ignoring the two of them.

Shepard found a small viewing station, and examined herself. Her cheeks were deeper, the bones of her face much more pronounced. Her features were as she remembered them, mostly. Her nose had been altered a little and her mouth looked a little bigger than she remembered, but then when was the last time she had stared at herself quite so hard? Perhaps her face had always looked like this, but she had forgotten.

At the very least, she knew the scars were new. Deep lines carved into her face, a faint orange glow beneath them. Her skin was much paler, and her hair looked dirty and unkempt. Her eyes didn't seem quite right, something in them not reflecting the light enough, or perhaps reflecting it too much. Miranda had said she burned up in atmosphere, she probably hadn't even had eyes when they first got her.

_It's like looking at an old holovid, it's me, but it's not me. How am I supposed to get used to this face?_

She pushed away from the viewscreen and went through the door Miranda had pointed out. Walking down some stairs she found herself in a tiny room with a blue circle in the centre. _Of course The Illusive Man wouldn't be here in person, I'm going to spend some time talking to a hologram, how exciting._

She stepped into the blue circle and waited. Orange light scanned her from head to foot and a grid erected itself round her. _Nice light show, but where's the payoff?_ Eventually an image of The Illusive Man coalesced in front of her.

"Commander Shepard."

"Illusive Man," His image was sharp enough to let her know that either hologram technology had made impressive leaps, or he was using cutting edge tech. She made sure to keep her face blank. "I thought we'd be meeting face to face."

"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what you and I know."

_Very nice,_ She recognised the techniques. _Compare us from the beginning, make me think we're the same, look past the differences and trust him implicitly. But that's already a difference between us. I trust people who are honest, not people who put on a front. _"You might be the reason I'm still alive, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"You need to put your personal feelings aside. Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."

"The Reapers." _Might as well play his game._

"Good to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

"You need to earn the right to ask me those kinds of questions."

He nodded his head and took a drag on his cigarette. She had no doubt that it wasn't real tobacco and nicotine. Everything about this conversation was a show, cheap theatre. "Cerberus isn't as evil as you believe, you and I are on the same side. We just have different methods."

_I don't murder innocent people to achieve my goal. I don't torture and cause pain. So I suppose it's true enough. _"Cut to the chase, what are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back?"

"We're at war, no one wants to admit it but humanity is under attack. While you've been sleeping entire colonies have been disappearing, human colonies," He pushed himself out of his seat, no doubt having researching this entire speech to the point where it was routine. "We believe it's someone working for the Reapers, just as Saren and the geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself, you bested all of them, that's just one reason we chose you."

"Why are you involved in this?" She asked, "What reason would Ceberus have to care about such remote colonies.

"Protection." He took another drag, "Protection of humanity's interests. That's all we do at Cerberus, despite what anyone else might tell you."

"And the bases I ran across while I was hunting Saren?"

She was glad for the sharpness of the image; it let her see every crease of his face as he considered her, "Rogue groups, nothing to do with me."

_I bet. _She dropped it, no point making him angry so early. She had a lot in reserve; she could take her time in revealing it. "Why would anyone be attacking human colonies?

"It's not quite attacking Shepard, not in the traditional sense. They've been harvesting the people from these places. Taking them somewhere and disappearing, leaving no trace behind."

"If this is such a threat to human systems, then why aren't the Alliance doing anything?"

"After the Battle of the Citadel, humanity needed to rebuild its fleet. Worlds needed to be protected, central worlds. The Alliance is stretched too thin; it's up to Cerberus to step into the gap."

"Why me?" The point she had wanted answered most. "You spent billions on resurrecting me, when you could have been raising an army."

He chuckled, "I didn't need an army." That made her shiver a little. The way he spoke, he could well have already had one, or he could have been bluffing. "You are worth more than an army. You fought the Reapers and lived, you fought Saren and lived, you fought the geth and lived. Humanity knows us, but they know us as terrorists and murderers. They know you as a lot more, you are a symbol to people, you can be a symbol of hope for them."

She sighed and lowered her arms, "If what you say is true, if the Reapers are behind this, I'd consider helping you." _But I'm going to need a lot more than simply your word._

She didn't even have to tell him that, "I'd be disappointed if you accepted any of this without seeing for yourself. I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress, the latest colony to be abducted. Miranda and Jacob will brief you."

_Of course they will._ "Miranda killed Wilson in cold blood, Taylor's just a gun for hire, and you expect me to trust these people?"

"Wilson was one of my best agents, but he was a traitor," _He's so sure as well. Both of them, fanatics, so deeply committed to their cause they can't even consider when they might be wrong._ "Miranda did exactly what I expected of her, and she saved your life in more ways than one." He stubbed out the cigareete and blew the last stream of smoke out. "Jacob's a soldiers, one of the best. He's never fully trusted me, but he's always been honest about it." _If he's never trusted you, then I certainly trust him a little more._ "You'll be just fine with them, for now."

"So is this a volunteer job, or am I being volunteered?"

"You always have a choice Shepard, if you don't find the evidence we're both looking for we can part ways." _How do I know it won't be so easy?_ "But first go to Freedoms Progress, find any clues you can, who's abducting the colonies, do they have any connection to the Reapers? I brought you back it's up to you to do the rest."

He image flickered, reverting to a normal hologram, the orange light shimmering lightly and then fading out. She started to rub her face, stopping when her hand scraped across a scar. _This is going to take some getting used to._ She stepped back from the circle and went back to the stairs. If she was going to get out from under the thumb of The Illusive Man she might as well do his mission and get it over with.

Miranda was still at her place by the console, and Jacob seemed to be preparing the shuttle. _Of course, they knew I'd take the mission, so they've been getting ready, probably since we arrived._

The thought made her grimace, but instead she put on her best 'meet the new folks' face and went over to Miranda.

"The Illusive Man is very impressed with you," She started, "I'm eager to see if you can live up to his expectations on this mission." She wasn't meeting Shepard's eyes, staring intently at the screen.

_Time to get this straight. _"I can't have anyone disobeying my commands when we get there."

"I know who I report to," _So do I, I was just talking to him, _"As long as you don't do anything to betray Cerberus I'll follow your orders."

_Exactly._

She sighed and tried for nice, it at least used to work, "I never got a chance to say how much I appreciated what the Lazarus project did for me."

"I just hope it was worth it, a lot of people lost their lives on that station."

_Nice doesn't work, let's go for hard, _"We have to work together here; your attitude isn't helping anything."

"I have the utmost respect for your abilities Shepard; it's your motivation that concern me." _There we go. Straight to the point at least,_ "I believe in what Cerberus stands for, only time will tell if you prove to be an asset or a liability to our cause."

_Give me time Miranda, I'll show you just how much of a liability I can be._

"The shuttles ready," Taylor walked back through, "We can go anytime."

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**File Open: Mission Debrief, The Lazarus Project**

**Operative: Miranda Lawson**

**[File]**

Commander Shepard continues to intrigue me. During the past two years I have been studying the Commander's files extensively, but there are some things that cannot be brought across with only words. Even during the regeneration, when she was little more than a body, there was something about her which is intriguing.

Now she is alive she is something else. Her combat abilities are far above our projected norms. She is capable of assessing a situation and responding to it immediately, and has so far shown no mental dissonance when dealing with the changed situation. Militaristically speaking she should be more suited to our mission.

As for her true mental state, I still cannot be sure. The lack of inhibitors upon her still worries me, and her responses to some of the situations we encountered make me believe she may not cooperate fully. I am not sure I can convince her

**[Line Redacted]** I am not sure I can convince her** [/Line Redacted]**

I am certain that she can be persuaded into our organisation, though it may take more work than I anticipated in my initial report.

**[/File]**

**Signoff: Miranda Lawson**

**Send File: Transport Node Aleph 3**

**Logoff: Miranda Lawson**

**Purge Databank**

**Shutdown**

* * *

The shuttle was just as boring as Shepard remembered it. Miranda and Taylor sat in awkward silence across from her as she continued to inspect her hand. It fascinated her, the same way her new face had fascinated her. So similar and yet so different. Her hand was thinner, and it felt stronger, if that was accurate.

The view outside changed and they were moving past planets.

"We should be there shortly Shepard;" Shepard put her hand down and looked over at Miranda, "The Illusive Man put us under your command. Do you have any orders?"

She considered, while it would make sense to just do what The Illusive Man wanted, she still felt the little itch at the back of her head, the one which had made her save the rachni and the biotic cultists. The urge to always do the right thing first. "Our first priority is to look for survivors."

"That's unlikely Commander," Shepard fixed her with a glare. "We should be focused on what The Illusive Man wants us to do. We need to find evidence of who took them, not who's still there."

"Miranda, before we left I asked if we were going to have a problem with you taking my orders. You told me that you knew where those orders came from. That's me."

The operative leaned forwards, "Now listen here Shepard, I brought you back."

"Exactly, you brought me back. Me. Because I do things my way. Now I will find who took the colonists, and I will stop them, and then I'll go and punch out the cosmic horrors from beyond the veil of time and space that are looking to destroy the entire galaxy. But I will do it my way and I'll tell you something else," She stared Miranda down, "If you want to be part of that team, then you will do things my way as well."

Miranda bit her lip hard, then took a deep breath and leaned back, the picture of composure, "No one was left at the other colonies, they were completely deserted."

"You think that matters to me at all?" Shepard leaned back as well, "If there are people alive we'll find them. They are the priority."

"Understood Shepard."

**AN:-** The mission reports are going to become a thing (I like things, they're like plans only better) Actually, in general people writing letters like that are going to become a thing. Anyone who's played the Shadow Broker will probably get why.

This chapter's a bit shorter than usual. Basically I just wanted to get the Illusive Man bits over with and get onto Freedom's Progress. After the next chapter we'll hopefully get into the bits where I just plain make stuff up instead of following the game.

Also, watching Teen Titans while trying to write Mass Effect fan fiction is not good for the mental state. Funny though.


	5. Chapter 4: Freedom's Progress

**AN:-** Nice long chapter. I've got a deadline on Friday so I won't be updating until after that unfortunately.

**Chapter Four: Freedom's Progress**

They landed on the outermost landing pad. Their scanners had been able to pick up signatures of mechs in the centre of the compound, and Shepard made the decision to land further out. No point dropping them into the middle of a firefight, especially when as far as she was concerned their primary objective was reconnaissance, not fighting.

They moved onto the courtyard, Taylor and Miranda proving efficient at clearing the courtyard. There didn't seem to be much room for exploration, the walkways designed to make movement between the various shelters as easy as possible. Shepard waited until Taylor and Miranda had both nodded to her before making her way to the first prefab shelter.

It was completely empty, food still left on the tables, computers open to personal log entries that were still running. Shepard stopped by one of the computers and drew her pistol, finding it oddly comforting in the deep silence. "This is giving me the creeps." Jacob said from behind her.

She moved on through the shelter, checking under the tables and in the corners. She had seen children hiding in the strangest places; she had once been a child hiding in the strangest place. It wasn't unreasonable to think that just because all the adults had been taken, maybe someone else had survived.

_Projecting a little, aren't you Shepard?_ For a long time, her inner voice of reason had held two tones, one from Liara, and the other from Doctor Chakwas. Now she heard the old doctor's British accent going through her head. _It's not uncommon for survivors of trauma, such as yourself, to try and find symmetry in everyday occurrences. In this case not exactly an everyday event, but a colony attacked, its people taken, for slavery or worse? It's no wonder you're feeling a little disorientated._

Not so long ago, she would have shut the voice out and tried to carry on regardless, now she welcomed it. It reminded her that she wasn't completely insane. Given what had happened to her most recently, it reminded her that if was even thinking about things like this, she was probably still human.

Through the door at the other end of the shelter she found a walkway that led along and down into a small courtyard littered with boxes and machinery. _This was a real colony, an established home, not just some settlers trying to make it._ Being there brought it home. There wouldn't have just been hardened miners scraping out a living, this would have been a place for families, people trying to make a new life for themselves.

At the other end of the courtyard they found more walkways and shelters. It seemed like some of the settlers had been able to set up makeshift blockades, either that or it had been whoever abducted them, corralling the settlers to make it easier to take them.

"I've got readings, mechs." Miranda was keeping her distance, "Someone must have activated them, and I can't tell if they're distinguishing friend and foe."

Shots rang out and the ground at their feet spat up in chunks. "There's your answer," Shepard drew the sniper rifle she had been given and lined up a shot, firing as soon as she saw a faceplate. Close enough that she didn't even have to account for wind or drop, the kind of shot she loved.

Unfortunately, the heat sink only gave her one shot, and she had to spend a second cycling the action while Miranda and Taylor reacted. It was only a minor victory that she had been so much faster to react than them, and as she slid another heat sink in she hoped there was some way to improve the efficiency of the weapons.

She shot the last one of the mechs straight through the torso, watching as the arms clawed inwards, giving the mech an almost human reaction to the death. It continued to spark as she led the team over to the next shelter. The sniper rifle safe on her back again, she drew her pistol and blew the mech's head off.

"Shepard, there are life forms beyond that door." Miranda was frowning, "They're not human, but it would take a while to scan other available lifeforms."

"Are you sure they're actually alive though, not husks or geth?"

"Definitely organic."

"Then we'll take our chances," Shepard stood next to the door and pointed them into position behind her, "And no shooting unless I shoot, even if one of them fires first."

"Shepard, don't be ridiculous."

"Do you want to go back and wait in the shuttle Miranda?"

The Australian still grumbling, Shepard opened the door and stepped inside, pistol raised and immediately trained onto a small group of quarians who were huddled in the middle of the room. They stood when the humans entered and one of them drew an assault rifle.

"Stop right there." His confident tone somewhat spoiled by how much his hands were shaking.

"Prazza," Shepard's eyes went wide and she stared as a smaller quarian stepped between them and pushed the male's weapon down. "You said you'd let me handle this," The quarian turned to greet her properly and all doubts went from Shepard's mind, the way she moved, the voice, the clothing different but similar enough. The head tilt as Tali realised something was wrong, "Wait… Shepard?" She sounded about as shocked as Shepard felt, and while they stood staring blankly at each other the brash one stepped forwards again.

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives."

Miranda paced from behind Shepard and got them all in her sights. "Put those weapons down."

Tali and Shepard were still locked in their own little world, half stepping forwards to greet each other, "Shepard is that… you're alive?"

Shepard nodded, "It's me Tali, I'm really here."

"No," She shook her head and stepped back, closer to her people, "Shepard you died over Alchera, it can't be you, this isn't possible.

"Remember when I gave you that geth data Tali? We were all at dinner, we'd just pushed back a geth incursion on the Outer Rim. We told you that we needed you with us, and you said you would wait before returning. Did you complete your Pilgrimage? Did the data help?"

"Yes it did," Her shoulders slumped and she turned back to her squad, "Prazza, weapons down, this is definitely Commander Shepard."

Prazza lowered his gun, but didn't quick leave it down, "Why is your old Commander working for Cerberus?"

"I don't know," Tali seemed to be deliberately avoiding Shepard's eyes now, "Maybe we should ask."

"I did die Tali," It felt easy to admit it to the young quarian. Last time they had seen each other, Tali had been only just starting to find the confidence to stand up for herself, now here she was leading a team by all accounts. "Cerberus spent two years rebuilding me, they want me to investigate attacks on human colonies."

Tali was silent long enough that Prazza decided he would talk instead, "Likely story, no organisation would commit so many resources to bring back one soldier."

"You haven't seen Shepard in action Prazza, trust me, it is money well spent." She sighed and looked up at Shepard again, "Perhaps we can work together," She was definitely forcing the professional tone. _What happened in the last two years, what did I do to deserve this?_ "We're here looking for a young quarian named Veetor, he was here on Pilgrimage."

"Isn't that a little strange," Taylor had lowered his gun and was standing at Shepard's side. Miranda still had her gun out, and was staying where she was. "A quarian visiting a remote human colony?"

"Quarians can choose where they go on Pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement, he was always… nervous in crowds." Shepard noted the pause, and wondered quite what it meant.

"She means that he was unstable, combine that with damage to his suits CO2 scrubbers and an infection from open air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

_Brilliant, a quarian squad here to find another quarian, who is probably delirious and sick._

"When he saw us landing he hid in a warehouse on the far side of town, we suspect he also programmed the mechs to attack anything that moved."

_Well that explains things, sort of. _"Veetor's the only one who can tell us what happened here, we should work together to find him." Taylor looked to Shepard, who nodded.

"Good idea," She seemed so much more comfortable talking to the mercenary she had never met, Shepard couldn't help but feel hurt. "You'll need two teams to get past the drones anyway."

The quarians had something to say about it. "Now we're working with Cerberus?"

"No Prazza, you're working for me, if you can't follow orders, go wait on the ship," Shepard couldn't resist shooting a lance back to Miranda, who was looking daggers at Tali. _I guess she learned a little more than engines travelling with me._ "Head for the warehouse through the centre of the colony, we'll circle around the far side and draw off some of the drones to clear you a path."

Shepard tried one more time, "Your people really don't like Cerberus what did I miss?" At least dealing in simple facts and history should make it easier for Tali to talk to her.

Unfortunately it was one of the other quarians who answered. "They killed our people, infiltrated our flotilla, and tried to blow up one of our ships."

"That's not how I'd have explained it exactly, it was nothing personal." _Now Miranda talks, right when it's least helpful. Of course._

"We can argue over who killed who later," Taylor stepped in before she had a chance to, _Doesn't anyone trust me anymore? I used to sway armies with a single word._ "Right now we're got a job to do."

"Agreed, we work together to get to Veetor."

Shepard managed a thin smile, feeling the skin of her face stretching unusually. She realised she hadn't smiled properly since she'd been brought back, "Make sure to keep in radio contact."

Will do, good luck Shepard, whatever happens…" There was a long pause while the other quarians walked off, and Shepard suddenly wished they were alone, able to talk properly about what was going on, "It's good to have you back."

Tali turned and marched off, drawing her shotgun and slipping into the combat stance Shepard had seen so many times before. When the door had cycled closed, she raised her own pistol and pointed to the other door, "Alright, let's get going."

Tali and the quarians went one way, leaving the far door for Shepard and her team. She led them through and onto another walkway. "Looks like we have incoming," Miranda said dryly as a trio of rocket drones soared overhead and opened fire. Shepard launched herself behind cover as Miranda raised a shield around herself.

Shepard spent a second staring at the operative, wondering how exactly she was able to generate such a powerful biotic field on tap, then synched up her omni-tool and jumped up, disrupting the targeting on one of the drones and allowing Taylor to shoot it.

"We don't have time for this," She called across to Miranda, who nodded and waved her hand. The drones slammed against the far wall and kept trying to push back until they were crushed into scrap.

"When we're done you're going to tell me exactly how you got biotics that strong," Shepard told her as they regrouped and moved through another shelter.

Miranda looked like she was on the verge of answering when Tali came on the comm, "Shepard, it's Prazza, he went rogue, took his men in, there's heavy mechs in there," There was a rustling sound and a volley of gunshots set her teeth on edge, "They're being torn apart, you've got to help them!"

"Should have expected this," Miranda drawled.

"Shut up Miranda," Shepard cycled the door locks, "We're helping those people."

"They're not people, they're aliens."

Shepard felt like slapping her, but a gigantic mech below her was emptying an assault gun into one of the quarians. She fired up her omni-tool and tried to hack into the mech, but it was shielded. "I need you to bring down those shields, can either of you do anything?"

They both flared, Taylor taking a while to heat up. Miranda lobbed a flare of blue and the shields flickered. Taylor was a moment behind her, and his own flare brought the shields further down. "Keep up fire, I'm going in." The two of them opened up behind her as she vaulted the handrail and sprinted to cover behind a crate.

As far as she could see, the quarians nearest to her were dead. She leaned her head back against the crate and took a deep breath, drawing her pistol and readying the disrupt program on her omni-tool. _I've been back a day, and already I've seen so many die._

Her comm crackled, "Now Shepard."

She spun and triggered the override, the mech shuddering and turning towards her. _I did not think this through. _The assault gun whirred and her cover started to disintegrate around her as rounds flared past her. "Need some cover fire people."

"What exactly do you think we're doing Shepard?"

"Another flare, something!"

She heard a scraping sound and risked a look, to see the mech flailing back, its guns still going. A rocket missed her cover by mere feet and she recoiled automatically. _This cover is not going to last._ She launched herself sideways, in the vague direction of one of the prefab shelters, and was surprised when she made it in almost one jump.

_I need to ask Miranda what they did to me._

She rolled into cover and checked her omni-tool, launching out and disrupting the mech again, watching in joy as it tried to find purchase and slid to one knee, the assault gun stopping as it pressed into the floor. The rocket arm slid down as well, and a rocket fired into the floor, sending shockwaves and bits of rubble over her. When she looked up again she saw the mech in bits in the middle of the courtyard.

"Very nice Shepard," Miranda was coming towards her, holstering her pistol and smirking, "Your knack for improvisation was not over exaggerated."

"Shut up and secure the buildings." The look of annoyance on Miranda's face almost made everything worth it, and then she was back to reality, where the quarians were dying or dead. "Find Tali, find Veetor."

They moved off to carry out her orders, Shepard choosing the biggest of the shelters to search first.

She found a quarian sitting by a bank of computers, which were showing views from all around the compound. He would have been able to watch them every step of the way. "Miranda, Taylor," She spoke quietly into her comm, stepping slowly over the piled cables to get closer to the screens.

He was babbling to himself, "Monsters coming back, mechs will protect, safe from swarms, have to hide, no monsters, no swarms, no no no no no."

"Veetor?" She asked quietly.

"No, Veetor not here, swarms can't find, monsters coming, have to hide."

She closed her eyes and turned aside. _Always the same. _She had seen video of herself returning from Akuze, hailed as the glorious hero. She could barely remember it herself. Only death and destruction, and a deep rooted desire to hide, "Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore." She said, so quiet no one could have heard.

"What's going on here?" Miranda was right behind her, "Get him up."

Shepard waved her omni-tool and the computer screens shut down. Veetor stared at them for a moment, then seemed to come to his senses, and spun his chair round to look at them, his head tilted warily to one side. "You're human, where did you hide, how come they didn't find you?"

"Who?"

"The monsters, the swarms, they took everyone."

"We're not survivors Veetor," _Not this time._ "We just got here."

"You don't know, you'd didn't see," He stood and gestured at his screens, "But I see everything." He tapped some commands into his omni-tool and the screens sprang to life, colonists frozen in place. Shepard frowned, wondering what was wrong, and after a second realised that the image was in motion, but the people weren't.

"Looks like security footage," Miranda was watching it intently, "He must have pieced it together manually."

"What the hell is that?" Shepard shared Taylor's concern as an alien she'd never seen before walked by on the screen, pushing some sort of pod thing before it."

"My God," Already, Shepard was realising that for Miranda to sound shocked must take a lot, "I think it's a Collector."

She asked the obvious question, "Is that some kinda alien?"

"They're a species from somewhere beyond the Omega 4 Relay, only a few people have ever seen one in person." The Omega 4 Relay she knew from basic orientation in basic. Most relays weren't opened, for fear of finding something on the other side that they didn't want to. The Omega 4 Relay was one such relay, but she hadn't thought it had ever been opened.

"They usually work through intermediaries like slavers or hired mercs," Taylor took up the explanation, "If they're involved with the Reapers somehow it could explain what happened to the colonies." _Since I'm seeing evidence right here and now that the Collectors took the colonists, I'm calling this one confirmed._

"The Collectors have advanced technology. They could have a weapon that disables an entire settlement at once."

Veetor was mumbling again, staring at his hands, "The seeker swarms, no one can hide, the seekers find you, freeze you, then the monsters take you away."

"What happened next?"

"The monsters took the people onto the ship, and then they left, the ship flew away, but they'll be back for me, no one escapes." He was nearly incomprehensible now, hunched over and repeating himself, "No one escapes, no one escapes."

"I think that's probably all we're getting out of him Commander."

"We appreciate what you told us," Shepard wasn't sure about reaching out to him, her time with Tali had taught her a little about physical contact among quarians. "You were very helpful." They turned to leave, but he suddenly jerked his head up again, talking faster than before, his omni-tool flaring.

"I studied them, the monsters, the swarms; I recorded them with my omni tool, lots of reading, electromagnetic, dark energy."

"We need to get this data to The Illusive Man," Miranda stepped forwards and met Shepard's eyes, "Grab the quarian and call the shuttle to come pick us up."

"No," Shepard turned to face her fully, taking a half step to put herself between Veetor and the operative, "He's going back to the Flotilla, back to his people."

"I told you that if you did anything to betray Cerberus I'd stop you."

"This isn't betraying Cerberus, this is showing compassion. We'll take his data, but he needs help."

"You are not getting in the way Shepard, Veetor is coming with us."

"What!" Shepard hadn't even noticed the door cycling, and now Tali was striding towards them. Shepard knew her body language well enough to know that she was very angry. "Veetor is injured, he needs treatment, not an interrogation."

"We won't hurt him," Every time Miranda stepped too far, Taylor seemed to be there with a justification, "We just need to see if he knows anything else. He'll be returned unharmed."

Tali turned to stare at Taylor, but Miranda got there first.

"Your people tried to betray us once already, if we give him to you we'll never get the intel we need."

"Prazza was an idiot, and he and his men paid for it," Tali turned to Shepard, so clearly looking for the support they had had once. "You're welcome to take Veetor's omni-tool data, but please just let me take him."

Shepard glared at Miranda until she backed down, "He's traumatised, and he needs medical care," She was speaking directly to Miranda, ignoring how Tali seemed to be perking up, "Tali will give us the omni-tool data and take him to the Flotilla."

"Understood Commander."

"Thank you Shepard," The gratitude was real, and for a moment Shepard was back at the head of the Normandy's dining table, and a scared young quarian was thanking her for geth data, her voice almost trembling with emotion, "I'm glad you're still the one giving the orders."

"Good luck out there," Shepard did step forwards, laying her arm on Tali's forearm, a gesture that was only allowed between the two of them. "If I find anything that can help you I'll let you know." Tali nodded to her, then went over to Veetor and delicately led him away.

The operatives were staring at her, but she ignored them as she downloaded the data and signalled the shuttle. "We're ready for pickup."

**AN:-** Trying to puzzle out quite how this is going to work. In my last story Shepard met Cerberus during the hunt for Kahoku and Toombes, so I think that she would basically hate them so much, but still, is forced to work with them.

So I want to bring that across, just how much she hates them, but I don't want it to become a constant Cerberus bashing story. Basically as of next chapter we leave Cerberus behind and start focusing on the crew again.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 5: Rebirth

**AN:-** Essays are in and nothing to do til the 23rd, so lots of writing I think. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Also, some significant rewrites last chapter. Not many lines changed, but some of Miranda's dialogue which it was pointed out to me really wasn't right.

While I've got you here, go and read ghost.713's excellent Mass Effect fanfiction Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained. (Or anything else on their page) It's one of the best, and reading it would be a much better use of your time than sitting through the crap I'm about to pour onto the page (page? web? document? confused)

Also, go and read anything by sinvraal.

Both of the above are much better writers than me, and if you haven't read them already, go and do so now.

**Chapter Five: Rebirth**

"Shepard, good work on Freedom's Progress." She stood before The Illusive Man again, staring him down through the hologram link. "The quarians forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch, given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

"You ever think about playing nice once in a while?" She snarked.

"Diplomacy is great when it works, but difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat." _Oh really? And why would everyone consider you a threat before you even begin?_ Strange how everyone in Cerberus seemed completely able to distance themselves from the acts of terrorism they had committed. "But more importantly you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."

"Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?"

"I had my suspicions, but I needed proof. The Collectors are enigmatic at best; they periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items or specimens, usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete they disappear as quickly as they arrived, back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 Relay. Until now we've had no evidence of direct aggression by the Collectors."

"You son of a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't talk to me about suspicions, and proof. I've seen enough to know how you work, and you wouldn't even have sent me to Freedom's Progress if you hadn't known, beyond all reasonable doubt, that we were going to find the Collectors."

"Ah, Shepard, you need to learn to control that temper of yours. It might have served you well to bludgeon through red tape back in the old days, but your caveman tactics can't help here."

"And maybe if I was trying to negotiate with you then I'd watch my language, but people have died because you thought it would do a better job of convincing me."

"The fact of the matter is that we both now know for sure that the Collector's are involved, and I know you how you work Shepard. Now you know the extent of the problem you aren't going to leave and abandon the galaxy, are you?"

"How do you know the Reapers are involved in this?"

"The patterns are there, buried in the data. The Council and the Alliance want to believe the Reaper threat died with Sovereign, but you and I know better. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march; we need to take the fight to them.2

She watched him closely, wishing that there was some way to read him. His artificial eyes gave nothing away, and his body language was carefully controlled, every movement designed to give off the impression that he wanted. "If this is a war, I'll need an army." She told him, "Or a really good team." _Maybe there's a chance._

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists and mercenaries; you'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them, and convincing them to work with you could be a challenge, but you're a natural leader." Her omni-tool beeped at her as the files downloaded, _Cute trick_. "I'll continue to track the Collectors, when they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team, be ready."

"I'm still a SPECTRE," She reminded him, "I'm going to take this to Council."

"That's your prerogative, if you think it'll do any good. But you've been dead two years Shepard, and they tried to bury everything you dug up."

"And what about my old team? They were the best, and I'd trust them much more than I can trust you." She couldn't help being confrontational, it was probably something he was doing deliberately to infuriate her, or maybe just the memory of everything Cerberus had done was weighing heavy on her.

"They scattered after you died." He stubbed out another cigarette, "Ashley Williams went back into the military, got promoted I believe, and her file is too well classified for me to risk bringing her on board. Garrus Vakarian dropped completely off the grid, Urdnot Wrex in on Tuchanka, and he won't be leaving anytime soon. Tali Zorah might be a possibility, but Cerberus and the Flotilla aren't exactly on the best of terms."

He paused while he took out another cigarette and lit it. He clearly knew all about her and Liara, he was dragging it out, maybe to teach her who was in charge, maybe just as a petty irritation because she had accused him. "Doctor T'soni works for the Shadow Broker now, and if she comes on board your ship, you lose my backing, and trust me when I saw you don't want that."

"Fine," Shepard crossed her arms, "We'll be ready."

"Before you go, I've found a pilot I think you might like; I hear he's one of the best." He smiled, but even through the hologram it looked cold. "Someone you can trust." His image was already fading, and she was a little surprised that he hadn't rigged it so his smile went last, like a demented Cheshire Cat.

"Hey Commander," She whirled round to see Joker walking towards her. He had an odd gait, but he was walking without the aid of his crutches or leg braces. "Just like old times huh?"

* * *

He led her through the Cerberus compound, clearly sensing that she would rather walk with him than with Miranda and Taylor. He was filling her in on recent developments. "It all fell apart without you Commander; everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone. The team was broken up, records sealed and I was grounded," She reached out rested a hand his shoulder. Flying was everything to him, the only thing he could do without feeling like his disability was getting in his way. "The Alliance took away the one thing that mattered to me, hell yeah I joined Cerberus."

She squeezed his shoulder and he looked shocked, then smiled at her, the same old lopsided grin, "Two years Commander. You did exactly the same thing back then."

"Hey, only feels like a day for me."

"I know but," He sighed and put his own hand on top of hers, "I can't tell you how good it is to have you back Commander."

"You going soft on me Joker?" It was a weak attempt to break the tension, but she knew he needed it. He had never been given to displays of emotion, and she needed to give him a way out. They could talk later, if he needed to.

"Not at all ma'am, just looking to score with the hero of the galaxy." It was too forced, and she thought she knew where it was coming from. She nearly asked where Ashley was, but managed to stop herself. The soldier would never have joined Cerberus, and she wouldn't have approved of Joker joining either. There was bad blood somewhere, and she was the cause.

"You really trust The Illusive Man?" She asked instead, letting her hand drop back to her side.

"Well I don't trust anyone who makes more than me, but they aren't all bad. Saved your life, let me fly," He had led her to an observation deck of some sort, and they stood in front of a long window. She could see an indistinct shape beyond the glass, too big to make out from end to end. "And there's this," He was reaching for a control panel by his waist, "They only told me last night."

Lights flickered on in the bay beyond, revealing a shape she knew well. Last time she had seen it had been at the Citadel, stepping onto it after a refuel and rearming. The batarians scattered and a colony saved, her crew together and finally given the time to grieve properly for Kaidan. Six months of patrolling after that and she hadn't once taken the time to step outside and get a good look at her command.

_Never again,_ She thought, letting her eyes roam hungrily along the ship's flanks. She had forgotten about her ship, the most important part of being a captain. It wasn't just the crew, the vessel itself needed her love, and not in a distracted sense, assuming it would always be there. She glanced across at Joker and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"She's not the same. Lots of improvements, some things they've changed I'm not too sure about," His eyes gave away his true feelings.

"It's good to be home though, right Joker?"

He nodded and leaned against the railing, looking like he had just been reunited with a lost lover. She almost felt like giving him a moment alone, but then he looked back to her and she knew he wanted her there too, or perhaps even needed her there. "Yeah," He said quietly, "Good to be home."

* * *

Pre-flight was just as dull as she remembered, strolling back from where Joker was running through the checklist. There seemed to be even more finicky nonsense to deal with, and she was more than happy to leave Joker to deal with it. He seemed comfortable enough, settling into the pilots chair and smiling happily even as he was checking the levels on the mass effect drive.

She walked back through her ship, forcing a smile onto her face as the Cerberus personnel nodded at her. Everything felt so similar, and yet just a little off. It wasn't quite _her_ ship. It looked like the Normandy, albeit a little bigger, it had the same systems, the same design, the same decking and shape, but it was another ship.

_It's just like a new pair of boots_, She tried to reassure herself, _Wear them in a bit, you'll feel differently._ But one way or the other, it was a Cerberus ship, and a Cerberus crew, and for all her denial, she wasn't sure that she wasn't Cerberus as well. Bought and paid for with her new life.

She saw Taylor and Miranda waiting by the CIC and pushed the thoughts from her mind, along with the smile. The second mission had convinced her. She didn't like either of them. Miranda was the enemy, very little other way to put it, and for all The Illusive Man's talk of Taylor questioning him, all Shepard had seen was the soldier kowtowing to Miranda.

_And don't I just bet that there's a whole story there I'm missing._

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy Commander." Miranda said by way of greeting.

"Looks nice enough. I'll wait 'til Joker can tell me if she flies the same."

"She'll fly better," Miranda insisted

Shepard smiled wanly, "Like I said, I'll wait for Joker's assessment."

The operative sighed and looked away, clearly frustrated with Shepard's continued uncooperativeness. "Very well, there are some other changes from the old Normandy that you should be made aware of. This is a vessel designed for fighting Reapers and Collectors, so naturally we've upgraded a little from the Alliance specs."

"I'm all ears."

"First off there's the cockpit, which has been expanded to allow more personnel at any one time. We're sure you had problems with that on the old Normandy." Shepard remembered them all crowded in as they bore down through the Ilos atmosphere, and nodded. "Also, it allowed for more hardware to be put in place."

"Can you tell me what?"

"I could, but what isn't classified is just simple navigation upgrades, better tracking systems," Miranda smiled at her, "Things have moved on a little in the last two years, and Cerberus always buys the best."

"But of course."

"The engine core has been entirely redesigned with all new tech, the stealth systems similarly updated, the entire ship is about twice the size. There's a science bay now, a new set of crew quarters, a proper armoury instead of one man down in the hold. And then there's this..."

She tapped a few controls and a blue globe appeared in front of the CIC. It hovered semi-transparent for a few seconds and then a solid block of lighter blue opened up in the middle, "Hello Commander." The solid block opened wider in time with the speech. _Subtle._

"A VI?" She looked to Miranda, who just looked back to the glowing ball.

"I am a fully functional Artificial Intelligence tasked with the running of the ship. My name is EDI"

"Joker's not going to like that. Most pilots don't like it when someone takes control of the helm away from them."

"I cannot fly the ship; I assist in battle and help with the everyday duties. At most I can assist with the navigational duties."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with having a fully fledged AI on board."

"You should not be concerned Commander, I have several blocks on my programming which prevent me from going, as you might call it 'rogue.'"

"Blocks on your programming, like what?"

"That information is classified."

"Seems like there's a lot around here that's classified."

"I'm sure you understand Commander, The Illu..."

"The Illusive Man's orders, yeah, I think I got that much." Shepard sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well for what it's worth I'm glad you're here." A thought occurred to her, "Are you programmed with any sort of personality, can you develop opinions?"

"Of a sort, though usually they are based in logical analyses of data."

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later if that's okay."

"Signing you out Commander."

The hologram disappeared. "So what do you think Commander?"

"I think it's insane, but I don't see much other choice. What other personnel charges have you made around here?"

Miranda signalled one of the crewmembers, a young woman with red hair who came walking over, "Our experiences on other ships have shown us that having someone not directly part of the command structure with whom the Commander can talk about both personal and professional issues helps the everyday running of the ship. To that regard, may I introduce Yeoman Chambers."

"Hi," The redhead's voice was about a perky as Shepard had expected, "I'm Kelly Chambers, and like Miranda says I'm your Yeoman."

"If you would please refer to me as Operative Lawson." It sounded like this was an ongoing problem, and it cheered Shepard up immensely.

"It's great to meet you Chambers," She held out her hand and had it shaken vigorously.

"Please, call me Kelly; everyone does, well, everyone except Miranda."

"Operative Lawson," Miranda growled.

"I'm sure it's going to be a pleasure working with you Kelly." Shepard clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at Miranda, "So then, anything else I should know?"

Miranda gave her a glare that would have stripped paint, "Nothing else right now, but if you feel like talking, my door is always open."

"And I'll be sure to take advantage of that."

"Of course you will."

"Mr Taylor, Ms Chamber, Miranda," A muscle in the operative's jaw twitched, "It's been a pleasure, but I think I'll inspect the ship personally. And alone."

The three nodded at her, Taylor and Chambers looking at least a little cheerful about it, and walked off to the elevators. Shepard watched them go, then stared up at the CIC.

"You taking her out yet Commander?" Joker asked, startling her out of her reverie.

"How long have you been listening in Joker?"

"Since you left the cockpit."

"I assume it all works the same way?"

"Absolutely, you choose the destination, I send the Normandy on her way."

"Ah yes, with EDI's help I assume?"

He growled at her, "Yes, with the help of a glowing coo..."

"Joker."

"Sorry Commander."

"And we're not jumping anywhere just yet, but take us out of here. We don't want to spend any longer on this station."

"Understood Commander."

"I'm going to tour the ship, see you when I get back upstairs."

"It's going to take a while, this thing is much bigger than the old _Normandy._ You've got four levels just from the elevator, then there's all the stairs. Lots of climbing involved. Well, for you."

"Thank you Joker," She was heading for the armoury, which she had seen Taylor disappearing into, "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Have fun Commander."

* * *

Taylor wasn't much for talking, and she left him to his guns, taking the elevator down to the crew quarters and dining area. _I remember when everyone used to be stuck in the hold together. At least it made it easy to talk to all of them._

EDI told her in the elevator where Miranda's office was, and she almost smiled at the ridiculousness of it. Fixing her face into its usual bland smile she walked into the office.

"Shepard," Miranda sounded genuinely happy, "I wondered when you'd come find me."

"I remember when this used to be the Captain's Quarters," She replied blandly, "I hope I'm not supposed to take that symbolically."

"Now Commander, you have new quarters, much nicer ones than these, and a great improvement on the cramped space you used to have on the old Normandy."

"I liked my old quarters."

"Did you like the quarters or the company?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your relationship with Doctor T'soni."

Shepard managed to keep the frown off her face, "How did you know about that?"

"I spent two years studying every aspect of your life Shepard, there's very little I don't know." Miranda pushed away from the desk and stood. "Was there something specific you wanted to talk about?"

"Not particularly, I just like to get to know the people I'm on a mission with."

"Well I suppose that's a fair request. I have been genetically engineered to be perfect. My biotics are as strong as a human can manage, my strength, speed, agility and conditioning all far above average." She leaned against the desk, and seemed to be recounting from a list, "My mental abilities, intelligence, tactics and strategy, acumen, linguistics, all genius level."

"And what about the person who's using all those things?"

"My personal life is just that Shepard, personal. Nothing in it will impact upon the mission, or my interactions with the crew or yourself."

Shepard knew when it was pointless to keep pushing. "That's good to know. Nice talking with you Miranda."

"Operative Lawson, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Shepard smiled again, and nodded curtly, "Operative Lawson."

"Commander."

**AN:-** Observant readers will have noticed in my last story that the narration (from Shepard's point of view) referred to Kaidan and Ashley by their last names until Shepard got to know them better. Ashley in particular was called Williams until she came around on her xenophobia. Similarly, Shepard will refer to most by their last names until they become friends, but with Miranda she didn't know her last name until a little later anyway, and also, it annoys Miranda, which is reason enough for Shepard to do it.

Miranda and Shepard aren't exactly going to be as directly antagonistic as Shepard and Williams were, but they aren't going to be fast friends. Likewise she's not going to warm to Jacob for a bit. The interpersonal relationships of the crew in ME2 are a little more complicated, so hopefully I can do some job of representing that.

Also, am I the only one who noticed EDI's rather obvious design? An elliptical slit that opens and closes? Just me? Ah well...


	7. Chapter 6: Out of Sync

**AN:-** Again I'll say, go and read ghost.713's work, and sinvraal's work. They are much better authors than I, and if you haven't checked them ot yet you really really should.

**Chapter Six: Out of Sync**

"Late night Commander?"

She looked up to see Joker stepping out of the elevator. She still couldn't quite get over the sight of him walking, stooped and limped certainly, but still walking. She nodded as he came to sit opposite from her.

"Dinner alone at the equivalent of..." He checked his watch, "One in the morning." He grinned at her, "I remember having a few of those myself. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," She waved her plastic fork absently in the direction of what had once been the captain's quarters.

"Not so fond of eating with the crew yet?"

"Not exactly." She sighed and leaned back. "I don't know Joker, I just used to be so comfortable eating with other people, you and the team. But now I feel like, I don't know."

"Is it 'cause they're Cerberus?"

"Maybe a little," She shrugged, "But it's something more than that. They keep deferring to me; everyone's so damn formal on this ship I can't seem to just talk. They all want a reason that I'm talking to them. I feel less like one of the crew, more like, I don't know..."

"Their commander?" He offered.

She chuckled, "Yeah that's probably it. No one to bring me back down to Earth when I need it. No one who I can trust to watch my back."

"I'm watching your back, you know that Commander."

"You know what I mean Joker."

He nodded, "You need someone who can watch your back in a more actual watching form."

She nodded, "That's about it. No offence Joker, but there's just something about having someone with me in the field, someone who can be there when the bullets are flying."

"I get it Commander, really. It's different, doesn't mean either of us do less."

"Well you were the one who took down Sovereign. Final blow on a Reaper, that's a hell of a thing."

He tapped the table, a habit he had gotten into when his bones were more brittle. It was his way of slapping the table triumphantly. "Hell yeah it is!"

She smiled at him, returning to her meal. It didn't feel right not having the rest of the crew there, but Joker was almost enough to make her think she was back on the old Normandy. "So what's with your bones now?"

"Oh, all Cerberus. There have been some medical treatment upgrades since you left us, but they cost. Cerberus gave it to me straight: they fix my bones, they bring you back, they let me pilot their new Normandy and they help protect the human colonists out there."

"Ever feel like they just bought you?"

He barked out a laugh, "Well, what with operative number one within listening distance, I don't like to say."

"That's a yes then?"

His smile vanished and he stared down at his hands, "I guess everyone has a price, huh Commander?"

"I just wish I'd had a choice in the exchange."

He nodded, "I guess I can see that." He cast around the room for something else to talk about, "At least we have a proper galley now, and areal armoury. They don't skimp for anything on these vessels."

"Including your leather seats?"

"You spotted them?"

"Well you weren't whining about how hard the seat was, of course I noticed."

"So are you sure about this Commander?"

"What?"

"Going to the Citadel first? The Illusive Man told us to go looking for that salarian, won't this be the quickest way to annoy him?"

She took a sip from her mug and nodded, "Several reasons. Number one is that it's guaranteed to annoy The Illusive Man, number two is that one of our dossiers needs us to go the Citadel anyway, and number three," She shrugged, "I'm still a SPECTRE, whatever Cerberus thinks, and I have to take this to the Council. Maybe they won't care, maybe they can help, but I have a duty to do."

"They have no idea what they brought back do they?" Joker smiled and stood, heading for the kitchen, "They think they brought back some ace fighter, the killer of Reapers, scourge of the Terminus Systems." He retrieved some coffee, "They're in for a shock."

She chuckled, "So if know me so well, who did they bring back?"

"They brought back Shepard, the SPECTRE, the distinguished service Alliance Commander, the woman who takes the time to solve personal disputes, the woman who'll charge into heavy fire to drag one of her team out, no matter what the cost." He smiled and brought the coffee over, "They brought the Shepard who believes in her duty."

"You make me sound like some kind of super soldier."

"It's hard! You set such a high standard, the rest of us trying to live up to it."

"Stop being silly," She didn't like the look on his face, it was entirely serious, like he meant half of the things he had just said.

"Commander," He waited until she was looking at him again, "After you went, shit, why am I saying this now? It wasn't just that the team fell apart, it was more than that. Without you there we all, broke down somehow, like you had all our spirit, all that morale, and without you it just went."

"Joker..." He held up a hand to stop her.

"It was hard, the last two years. We all said things, things we shouldn't have. Even if you could find all of them again, probably some of them wouldn't want to be in the same room again anyway. We did things we shouldn't be proud of." He forced a smile, "Look, I just wanted to tell you that it is so good to see you again. You're already tempting me to be a better guy again."

There wasn't much she could say, so she lifted her glass of coffee and clinked it against his.

* * *

'_You're already tempting me to be a better guy again.'_

Miranda leaned back and stared at her computer. _Maybe there are some things you would be wiser not to discuss Mister Moreau._ She opened two folders on her screen, one labelled 'Moreau' and the other 'Shepard.'

While the two old friends continued to reminisce on the other side of the bulkhead, Miranda typed on into the night.

* * *

The approach to the Citadel was more arduous than Shepard remembered it, requiring her to stay up in the cockpit with Joker and voiceprint verify everything he sent. "Security's tightened."

"What did you expect? Someone kicked down the door of their clubhouse and nearly killed everyone. Imagine how paranoid Earth would get if someone staged an attack on Arcturus Station."

"I suppose it's a fair point." _And we are turning up in the vehicle of an enemy of the Council._

Once all their paperwork had cleared though, the docking didn't take as long as Shepard had feared. Joker set her down in one of the wards, reminding Shepard, as if she needed it, that she was no longer an official representative, or in fact an official anything. She was a relic of the past, but hopefully that would change after this visit.

As she stepped off the ship one of the advertisements flickered at her, "Hello Commander, would you step over here for a moment?"

She had seen some sophisticated adverts in her time, but none that had an imperative mode to them. She stepped over and watched as the screen changed to display a woman's face, hidden in the shadows of a dark red hood. "Please tell me your password Commander Shepard."

_Ah ha, dossier number one, the Master Thief. _"Silence is golden," She recited.

"Good to finally meet you Commander Shepard, Kasumi Goto, I'm a fan."

"Good to meet you, sort of." Shepard crossed her arms, "So have you been briefed fully?"

"Absolutely. The Illusive Man pays me a good amount of money and helps me with a personal errand; I follow you on a suicide mission."

"Personal errand?" She had memorised the dossier, and it hadn't mentioned anything.

"A personal matter I need taken care of. As I explained to your boss, I needed help, and if you willing I would help you in return."

Shepard wondered whether it would be rude to turn round and look at Goto in person. She wasn't doing the best job of concealing her voice. "He didn't mention."

"Obviously. Unfortunately I cannot tell you any details now, but it will involve a heist of sorts."

"I'm not sure about doing anything illegal."

"The property we are claiming has already been stolen; we are simply reclaiming it, an act of charity if you will. The man who has it currently is also, shall we say, less than scrupulous himself."

"And I have to agree, sight unseen, before you join us."

"I'm sorry it can't be any other way."

_I've taken on worse with less reason._ If Goto could do even half the things her file said she could, she was worth a trip to dark space and back. She turned and looked up at the walkway where the thief was watching them from, "Very well, make yourself at home."

"You weren't supposed to look round, but you did look silly talking to an advertisement, so I suppose it balances out."

"Don't try and trick a trickster, I'm not some muscle head, got more than enough technical specs in my brain to get by."

"Indeed, I have read up on you."

"You and the rest of the world. Get on board, I have some personal business to attend to."

"As you wish Commander."

* * *

As they walked through the security checkpoint it flashed red and a string of red lines converged on Shepard. "Obviously security has tightened since you were last here." Miranda sounded more bored than annoyed.

"Shut it down," The turian working the terminal spoke into his comm unit, "What, do you seriously think…" He paused while someone on the other end chattered, "Yeah, okay." He looked up and his mandibles rearranged themselves into an expression Shepard recognised. She didn't suppose that most apecies coming through would recognise a turian pretending to smile. "Sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, our scanners are picking up false readings, they seem to think you're, ah, dead."

She grinned, "Only mostly dead," He didn't seem to get the reference, staring blankly at her, so she explained a little more, "I was listed as missing in action a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry but this is a bit beyond my job description, would you mind checking in with my captain? He can reinstate you in our system; he's just past the scanners on your right."

Shepard nodded to him and walked past, through the doors and over to where a human male was speaking into his comm unit, "He's not just going to give it up, you have to make him scream a little." He looked up as Shepard came over, "Commander Shepard? Yes, I see the problem already; my console says you're dead."

"You're not worried I'm some imposter claiming to be me?"

He smiled as if that was hilarious, "We have the best screening equipment in the galaxy; those scanners can sample DNA from skin flakes. Hell if you have unregistered gene mods they can even figure those out." As he said it he was grinning at Miranda, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Your sergeant said you could help."

"Usually you'd have to go through the Station Security administration to reactivate your IDs, then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the Citadel itself, and probably a stop by the treasury. Spending a year dead is a popular tax dodge," He held up his hands, "But I can see you're a busy woman, so how about I just press this button right here and we call it done?"

"Not exactly legal."

"I'm fine with regulations Commander, but when they prevent people from doing their job, someone needs to be willing to, push them aside."

"I heard, 'make him scream a little?' Not very PC."

"This ain't the Presidium, you wanna spend nine months going through paperwork, or trying to catch a murder suspect, when you could manage it in a day?"

"You do know I'm a SPECTRE, right?"

"Oh yeah, and SPECTREs follow the rules all the time, they don't get into trouble by, say, blowing up research installations with nuclear devices."

She chuckled, "It's not often someone can beat me with my own game. Run it through, and consider me instructed."

He toggled through some screens and nodded to her, "You're alive again, congratulations. If you need anything come find me, but I'm a busy man, so don't waste my time."

She nodded and then turned to her team, "Let's go, Anderson should be waiting for us."

* * *

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was to join us." Shepard hadn't thought she would ever here someone asking for Udina, but as the Ambassador's door cycled open, that was exactly what she heard the asari Councillor saying.

"My advisor is unavailable," She stopped in the doorway as she heard his voice, looking over to see him standing in front of the holograms, hands clasped behind the back as they always were, "As Councillor I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here in…" He turned to one side and saw her, "Oh, Commander," He sounded restrained, almost like he wished she weren't there. "We were just talking about you."

"It's been a long time Anderson," She walked up and shook his hand formally, "I hope the last couple of years have treated you right."

"There have been some rough spots," Now she had had time to take him in, she realised that the lines of his face were much deeper, and he no longer stood quite as straight backed. It had been two years, and it already looked like he had gotten old. "It's good to have you back."

"We've heard many rumours surrounding your unexpected return." The salarian Councillor broke up the reunion, "Some of them are… unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you could explain your actions Shepard, we owe you that much. After all you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his geth." Shepard frowned. No one was talking about Sovereign, which made her nervous.

She ploughed on regardless, "The Collectors are abducting human colonists in the Terminus Systems. Worse, we think they're working for the Reapers."

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction, your colonists knew this when they left council space." Two years hadn't changed everything, the turian Councillor seemed just as obtuse as she remembered him.

"You're missing the important part Councillor," Anderson was clearly used to dealing with them, "The Reapers are involved."

"Ah yes Reapers," If it hadn't been for the seriousness of the situation, Shepard would have burst out laughing as the turian Councillor went so far as to make air-quotes. "The immortal race of sentient star-ships allegedly waiting in dark space, we have dismissed that claim." That wiped any humour out of the equation.

"Shepard," Anderson turned to her before she could respond. "No one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers, only you and your crew ever spoke with Sovereign." He sighed, "I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the geth attacks."

Now she did turn to the holograms, resisting the urge to jab her finger at them, "I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel! I sacrificed human lives to save this Council."

"We are in a difficult position Shepard," The asari motioned to Miranda and Taylor, who were trying to remain out of sight in a corner, "You are working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Council, this is treason, a capital offence."

"That's too far!" Anderson did jab his finger, "Shepard is a hero. I'm on the Council too and I won't let this whitewash continue."

The salarian was quick to step in, "Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

"Shepard," The turian sounded like he was swallowing broken glass, "If you keep a low profile, and restrict your operations to the Terminus Systems, the Council is willing to offer you reinstatement as a SPECTRE."

She managed a smile, as if there was nothing she wanted more. "It would be an honour." She remembered the last time she had spoken those words in front of the Councillors, back when it really had seemed like something she wanted more than anything.

The Councillors nodded, and the link ended. She turned to Anderson, who managed a weak smile, ""I'm sorry I couldn't do more, but it should help."

She smiled, "Believe me old friend; you've done more than enough for me already."

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to do much more for you once you're off again. My time is very limited these days."

"I have to know, did I make the right choice? Are you glad I recommended you as a Councillor?"

His smile faded, "Things are hard. Udina is actually helping a lot with the bureaucratic side of things, but there's so much to decide, and so many people to try and keep contented." He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's so easy to be a soldier, out there on the front line complaining that your councillor or general isn't doing his job very well, but then you find yourself in the position of trying to do the job."

"Everyone I've spoken to seems to think you're doing a good job."

"No offence, Shepard, but how long have you been back?"

That she smiled at, "Fair point, but then I knew I made the right choice back when I first mentioned you." He had led her over to the balcony, and as they stared out at the Citadel Shepard felt her doubts rising. "Do you really believe me Anderson? About Sovereign and the Reapers?"

"Shepard, I know what I saw, and I know what you say it was. But two years, and there's been no evidence, the hologram locked up and no one's been able to talk to it, the parts of Sovereign, while impressive, could easily have been made by the geth without our knowledge." He sighed and looked at her, "Commander, if you say the Reapers are real, I'll believe you, but I'm a Councillor now, and I'm going to need a lot more than your word to help you this time."

"I understand." There didn't seem to be much more she could say, standing and saluting, "I'll be back when I have that evidence Councillor."

He nodded, "Of course, Commander."

She couldn't help it, but when she left the office she felt like she was losing something.

**AN:-** I did a little research for this chapter. Very impressive (for me). For anyone who hasn't read the Mass Effect wiki or the codex entries, the Systems Alliance is the representative government of Earth, not only the militaristic side (common knowledge) and is headed by a Prime Minister. It is also based on Arcturus Station. Despite being a supranational government, it is not a wholly united one, since the nation states still retain their own national identities back on Earth.

The reason I mention this is because I had to go trawling around trying to find whether there was a place that was roughly analogous to the Citadel and the Council but only for Earth, or whether I'd have to invent a 'United Federations' that met in Brussels or somewhere, simply for Joker's one off line about someone kicking in the clubhouse door. In others words, I spent more time researching the actual answer than I could have done making one up. Writing an accurate (I hope) novelisation has so many facets I never even thought about.

And of course we see more of my obsession with how much cross culturalism there is in Mass Effect, returning readers will remember Liara watching Wall*E and listening to Hollaback Girl in the last novel. Do turians watch human movies? Do humans watch turian movies? There is evidence for it in game, like Grunt reading Hemingway or Jacob watching asari porn, but I like examining it further. So here we have a turian who clearly doesn't know about The Princess Bride.

And we meet Kasumi Goto. I have to admit that this is literally the first playthrough where I've had her and Zaeed, so my writing of them might not be so good, and I probably won't use them very much.

This Author's Note is getting long, so I'll finally take a moment to say how surprised I am that I made it a whole chapter without there being any violence or the threat of violence. It was all talking and character development. I'm proud of myself. Now please read and review, the next chapter is going to be action-packed as we make out way to Omega.


	8. Chapter 7: Omega

**AN:-** This chapter is awful. Sorry. I did my best.

**Chapter Seven: Omega**

Leaving the Citadel was easier than Shepard had anticipated, and that made her nervous. She had thought it would be hard, so many memories attached to it, so many dead friends that she had thought she would need to mourn. But she didn't feel anything, not even bothering to stay in the cockpit to watch the station shrink behind them as they headed for the mass relay.

She stood at the CIC, leaning on the guardrail and inspecting the galaxy map. "Joker? Take us to Omega."

"Aye aye Commander."

* * *

She had heard about Omega before, everyone had. It was in its own way as infamous as the Citadel, a den of drugs, prostitution, murder, slavery. If it was illegal, it was on Omega. It wasn't exactly a place she wanted to go, but she didn't see much choice, according to her dossiers she was going to find three members of her new team here.

_That probably says something about my new team. And it's not something I want to spend too much time thinking about either._

She was up in the cockpit as they flew in, Miranda at her side. "I hate this place," The operative complained, "Every time I leave I feel like I need to take a shower, and that's after the decontamination.

"I kinda like it," Shepard replied, "Some places are just a little too polished. This I can work with."

"You're doing this deliberately, aren't you?"

She shrugged, "It's your boss who's told us to come here. Even better, he's sending us into the slums. Best way to see a city I think."

"I spent two years reading up on you, nobody ever told me you were quite this… disgusting."

"You never learn anything from the upper ranks, you've got to get some shit between your toes, really get to know people."

"Whatever you say Shepard."

"Bringing us in now Commander." Joker did a good job of keeping the smile off his face, but as Miranda turned back to the airlock, he gave Shepard a grin. "Go get some shit between your toes."

"I hate places like this," She whispered to him, and he laughed, EDI flashing into life next to him.

"Anything I can help you with Mr Moreau?"

"Don't worry about it, just having a laugh with the Commander." He looked back to her again, "You'd better go, before it starts to explain how laughter is a way of relieving tension before a mission."

She nodded, and left the cabin just as EDI's voice started up, "It's good to see you have some understanding of human behaviour Mr Moreau, and indeed laughter can in certain circumstances…"

* * *

They made it ten feet out of the airlock before a salarian came rushing up to them. Shepard didn't know much about salarians, but she thought that this one looked young even by their standards.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega, you're new here, aren't you? I can always tell, allow me to…" Just as Shepard was wondering whether he'd ever take a breath a batarian came up and stared pointedly at the salarian, "Oh hello Moklan, I was just…"

"Leave Fargut, now."

"Of course Moklan, whatever She wants."

She could practically hear the capital, _Who's _She_? _She wondered as the salarian scampered off. The batarian turned to her with a grimace on his face. It seemed that that facial expression crossed species barriers.

"Blasted scavengers, welcome to Omega Shepard."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course, we had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems, you're not as subtle as you think." Miranda huffed behind her, "Aria wants to know what brings a dead SPECTRE to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife now and present yourself."

Shepard waved him off, "Cut the attitude, I'm not here to cause problems for Omega."

"Things explode around you Shepard. You can't blame Aria for keeping an eye on you," _Fair enough._ "Afterlife, now."

He marched off, leaving them to carry on down the corridor, EDI's voice in her head. "It appears that Archangel is currently being besieged by several crime groups, who are recruiting mercenaries. The slums are under quarantine; Mordin Solus has established a clinic to help deal with the worst of it."

"We're going to Afterlife first. Whoever Aria is, we don't want to step on any important toes."

"As you wish Shepard."

Afterlife was easy to find. It was the first thing they saw as they came through the doors. Shepard looked around as the doors closed behind her, and almost immediately felt like going back to the ship and standing in her shower until the skeeze washed off.

"Still love this place Shepard?"

"It's fun to see so much local culture in one place," She managed, "I can't wait to start asking around and soaking up all the tales they have to tell."

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope," She squared her shoulders and led the way to Afterlife, "Come on guys, let's go see Aria."

She wasn't entirely sure if Taylor was laughing under his breath as they headed past the elcor bouncer, but she was sure that Miranda was cursing her out in the same tone a quarian might have used for a geth.

* * *

The inside of the club was nicer than she had expected. At the very least the floors seemed clean and the people were no different than they would have been anywhere else. She went up to the bartender, "Where's Aria?"

He shoved a talon upwards, "Stairs either side, can't miss it. Watch out for the bodyguards."

She led her team the way he had directed and they climbed past two sets of bodyguards before they were finally able to see an asari, her back to them, being guarded by the same batarian they had met outside.

"That's close enough." The asari said, not shouting, but easily loud enough to be heard over the pounding music.

Several of the body guards raised their guns as the batarian stepped forward with his omni tool lit. "Stand still." He instructed them, running the scanner over Shepard's body several times.

"If you're looking for weapons," Shepard pulled her pistol, leaving it in its folded state, and waved it in front of his face, "You're not doing a very good job."

"Can't be too careful with dead SPECTRES," The asari half turned, and Shepard caught a glimpse of her face, enough to tell her that Aria could easily have been matron age, "That could be anyone wearing your face."

She tried to ignore the batarian, "I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions."

"They're clean." He announced.

Aria finally turned round, and Shepard immediately didn't like her. She was aware of her own proclivities, and for a while she had wondered if there had been something about Liara's race that had drawn her to the scientist, the exotic feel, for lack of a better term; but Aria's face was cold and hard, and Shepard had seen enough arrogant people in her time to recognise the look of someone with a lot of self-assurance, justified or not. "Depends on the questions."

"You run Omega?"

Aria laughed, turning back to the viewscreen to look over the club, "I am Omega." She turned back, "But you need more. Everyone needs more something, and they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO," She gave one of the turian bodyguards an aside glance, "Queen, if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter, Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule," She sat down on the leather couch and leaned back, getting comfortable, "Don't fuck with Aria."

Shepard forced a smile, "I like it, easy to remember."

"If you forget, someone will remind you." There it was again, the smile that wasn't a smile. Hard and cold and about as welcoming as a knife in the ribs.

"And then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock."

Aria glared at her bodyguard, presumably for ruining the dramatic mood she had built up by stating the obvious, and motioned for Shepard to sit, leaving her companions at the bottom of the steps.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to track down Archangel."

"You and half of Omega."

"He's that popular?"

"Not exactly. The Blue Suns, the Blood Pack, Eclipse, they've all teamed up to bring him down. Normally I'd be worried, but as long as they're more focused on the delusional do-gooder then I'll let them squabble it out amongst themselves."

"What's Archangel done to earn that much anger from so many people?"

"He's killed a whole lot of them, that's what he's done. Archangel never seemed to understand how Omega worked. He shows up here a few months back with his little group, and he started to take on the big boys. He conducted drug busts, assassinations, everything he could do to bring down crime on this miserable station."

"So I take it you weren't a fan either?"

"Omega runs on crime. Without crime, this station has no purpose." She shrugged, "One way or the other, Archangel wouldn't last long. Someone would get opportunistic and take him down, or he'd give up and leave. He would never make a difference to my operations, the most he could hope to do would be to thin out the ranks of my competitors."

"Where can I find him?"

"You can find him by signing up to the mercenaries. And then getting to him before they kill him." She fixed her with a glare, "You looking to collect his bounty?"

"I'm recruiting for my team, Archangel is on my list."

"Good for me, good for Archangel," She smiled and leaned back, "Bad for the mercenary groups I suspect."

"You'd be right."

"How many are you expecting to take out?"

"I don't like criminals, no offence. Believe me; I'm going to be shooting to kill."

"Then I'll send a recommendation down for you."

"Thanks."

"Now get out of here, I was having a nice evening until you arrived."

She stood and nodded to the asari, returning to her team and nodding to them, "I have a plan, follow me."

She led them down to where a turian wearing the uniform of the Blue Suns was guarding a private room. "I hear you're recruiting."

He took one look at their weapons and armour and nodded, "Why don't you step inside?"

Inside the room she heard the recruiter talking, "You'll get paid when the job's done just like everyone else." A human with beat up armour and an old model pistol walked past her, sneering at her own weapons.

"Heat sinks," He growled, "Never did understand the appeal."

"Who's next?" The recruiter asked, and she stepped up, "Well aren't you sweet. You're in the wrong place honey, strippers quarters are that way." He waited a moment while she stared him down, and after a few seconds shook his head, "Wow, not even a smile. So you're here to fight then?"

"Sure, if this is the place to go after Archangel."

"This is the place." He started to input data onto his omni-tool, "Standard fee is five hundred credits each, you get paid when the job's done. if you die your friends don't collect your share, you'll need your own weapons and armour, looks like you got that covered, and no this does not make you a member of the blue suns, eclipse or the blood pack, you are a freelancer, period. Any questions?"

She shook her head, "Sounds simple enough, where do I go?"

"Shuttle rank outside, you'll be ferried over to the apartment complex where the assault is happening."

She nodded again and led her team back to the door. As they were leaving a young man walked past them, she guessed he was about seventeen, and gave her a shoulder bump. "This where I sign up?"

She sighed and rolled her shoulders. Any other day and she might just have let him go, but she wasn't in the mood for seeing another child determined to prove himself. She turned round and shoulder checked him round to face her. "How old are you boy?"

"Old enough, and I got a gun," He went to draw it but she got there first, yanking it from his belt and unfolding it.

He recoiled and held up his hands, but she pointed it off to one side and pulled the trigger. As she had thought, the gun was long overdue for a service, and when she pulled the trigger the heat sink shook loose without discharging. She waved it in front of the boy's face. "You're not armed anymore, and whoever told you seventeen is old enough to die was lying."

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know, he wasn't even seventeen. She shook her head in disgust and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, swinging him round until he was facing the door, "Get out of here, and put some thought into your next stupid idea."

He stumbled away, cursing her. She waited until he had gotten out of sight before leading her squad back up the stairs.

"You didn't need to do that Shepard," Miranda muttered as they got out of the main area.

"You would rather I'd let him sign up? He wouldn't have survived for a second out there."

"Sometimes I wonder about whether you've got your priorities straight Shepard. Saving one human means nothing if it leads to the destruction of the entire galaxy. You know how much is at stake, you know that the Reapers are coming. One human life doesn't matter in the face of that sort of destruction."

"I'd say it matters even more. You haven't spoken to them, so you can't understand. Our compassion may be the only thing that separates us from the Reapers. If we can't even show that, then why bother?"

"And what about the big picture?"

Shepard didn't have an answer, but thankfully the conversation had taken enough time that they were at the shuttle rank. Miranda didn't push the issue, and Shepard found she was thankful. At some point she was going to have to make that choice, where she would have to watch the one die to save the many.

* * *

The apartment complex they got out at looked like a warzone. There was explosion damage everywhere, and bullet holes riddled the walls. Blood was splashed around so copiously she would have been tempted to think it was paint, if the smell hadn't been so thick in the air she could practically taste it.

Getting out of the shuttle she ran right into batarian, who looked her up and down in the same way that everyone had so far, "You'll want Cathka then."

"If you say so."

"Just follow the blockades until you find the gunship."

That made her pause, "Gunship?"

"Yeah," If he had been human she would have said he looked embarrassed, "Archangel shot down Tarak's gunship during the first few attempts we made to storm the building."

"Good to know the man we're going after shot down a gunship all by himself, really inspires confidence in a bunch of mercenaries."

"Just go and find Cathka, we have a plan this time."

_Why do I get the feeling the plan makes heavy use of meat shields?_ She had been a meat shield precisely once in her life, and she didn't care to try it again. Nevertheless she headed through the first set of doors and headed down through the buildings. The mercenaries had blocked off most of the route, save for a few buildings where they were gathering and planning.

She collected some spare heat sinks and medi gel before making her way to the very end of the blockade. Every so often a gunshot would echo from down range, where she could make out an apartment building, and one of the mercenaries would jerk back with a cloud where his head used to be. Most of the mercs were badly armed and armoured, at most having a basic rifle and tough armour. No kinetic barriers in sight.

When the gunship was in sight she jumped up onto the barrier and poked her head over, trying to catch a glimpse of the sniper. Two mercs next to her poked up on either side and fired wild bursts which made it hard for her to focus. She thought she saw a flicker of movement and two more shots rang out.

The mercs on either side jerked back and fell almost as one, a third shot coming a second later. Her shields sparked and she jerked forwards as a bullet skimmed her shoulder plate. "Are you alright Shepard?" Kasumi asked as Shepard slid off the edge and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow." She stood and rubbed her shoulder, "Either this guy's very lucky, or he's not as good a shot as everyone thinks."

Four shots in quick succession and another four thuds as mercenaries around them hit the floor. "I don't think it's luck." Miranda had ducked slightly. Shepard's shields kicked back to life again, but she stayed crouched as well.

"Why would he miss?"

"Maybe he recognised you?"

"He had what, a second to sight on me? He must know me pretty well to recognise me in such short time." She shook her head, "No time to worry about that, stay low and follow me to the gunship."

They waddled off, another couple of gunshots signalling the deaths of two more mercenaries.

Shepard ignored the jeering laughs of the other mercenaries as they came in low and close to the wall. There was someone under the gunship, "Cathka?"

"Sergeant Cathka," The batarian rolled himself out from under the gunship and toggled his visor off, looking them up and down, "Huh, you must be the group Salkie mentioned, you're just in time."

"Salkie?"

"You met him when you were dropped off. He radioed to say you were coming, you three kinda stand out." Another gunshot rang out and a mercenary dropped behind them, "Goddamn turian. Anyway, the infiltration team is about to give us the signal. Archangel won't know what hit him."

"What's our job in this?"

"You go over the bridge. Keep Archangel distracted and try not to die. All you have to do is keep his attention until the infiltration team can get to him and finish this. Failing that, if I can get this gunship working again then Tarak should just waltz in there and finish the job."

Kasumi wasn't convinced. "The best strategy you can give us is, 'try not to die?' Not very encouraging."

"Of all the temporary recruits we've picked up, you're probably the only ones who I think could handle themselves." He shrugged, "But what do I care? Go get yourselves killed, or not."

The computer beside him crackled, "Target is in sight, we're a go."

"I need to get back to work, you'd better get going." He lay down and slid under the gunship again. Shepard nodded to her team and led them back to the front of the blockade.

"Archangel doesn't have much time left." Miranda reminded her as they watched a couple of the mercenaries jump over and immediately get pinned to the wall by sniper fire.

"Let's hope he really does recognise us." Shepard wasn't sure, but she thought some of the pieces were beginning to fit together. A renegade turian, struggling to bring law and order to a place with neither. And a crack sniper to boot? Her heart fluttered a moment as she stared over at the apartment. _Could it be?_ "Let's go."

**AN:-** SPOILER ALERT:

The bit with Miranda and Shepard was not Miranda-bashing. The utilitarian viewpoint Miranda expresses is actually probably the best solution, especially in the face of the Reaper threat. The best example would be in Arrival, in which the only possible response is a utilitarian one as Miranda suggests.

I think I've decided that the dynamic between Shepard and Miranda is going to have a lot of similarities to the relationship between Vash the Stampede and Knives in TriGun. The example used in story is of a butterfly caught in a spider's web. For Knives (and Miranda) the choice is to kill the spider to save the butterfly, or let the spider eat the butterfly. If the spider doesn't eat the butterfly, it will die anyway, so one of them must die. Vash (and Shepard) argue that there must be a way to save everybody, no matter how improbable it seems.

Considering Shepard's past, especially my Shepard's past, it makes sense that she wouldn't want to lose anone ever again. And in the first game, there there are very few times when you can't save everyone, maybe four of five in the entire story. The second game starts to up the ante a little. And I suspect that the third game will make it clear. You'll have to make the big choice, and you won't be able to save everyone.

So there's my explanation, which I hope is good enough. My interpretation of Miranda is that she is very straight talking, and given how much my Shepard has been antagonising her that trait would probably be exacerbated. So rather than try and explain diplomatically what she means she'd just give her opinion right up front. Remember also how she honestly believes she is always right. For me Miranda's defining moment pre-loyalty quest has always been the shooting of Wilson, and the arrogant certainty afterwards. For Shepard to not take her opinion as fact would be a wholly new experience for her (remember also how Jacob always kowtows to her).


	9. Chapter 8: Archangel

**AN:-** I hae returned from the land of university and exams. It was hard and I may not be able to keep writing once I move into the world or work. Anyway, have fun with the latest chapter of Out of the Dark, and if you like Fallout 3, check out my new fic _A View from the Wastes._

**Chapter Eight: Archangel**

They jumped over the edge, two mercenaries a step behind them. Shots rang out and they joined the growing pile of dead. Shepard sprinted forwards, trusting that the sniper wasn't going to drill them as well, and that her team were keeping close. There were bodies up and down the bridge, and more than once she came close to slipping in a pile of semi-congealed blood.

Two mercs were ahead of her, staying out of sight behind some crates, when they saw her running up they jumped out as well, firing up at the upper balcony. They rushed through the open door and reloading, laughing as she joined them. "Nice distraction," They told her.

"You think?" Shepard asked, snapping her pistol up and shooting them both cleanly through the head. "Upstairs," She told the others. She twitched as one of the other mercenaries fired at her, "Quickly, otherwise we're in trouble."

They charged up the stairs at full pelt, the rhythmic cracking of the rifle above them letting them know Archangel hadn't gone down. They reached the top just as he was turning away from the open window, the smoking rifle raised above his head. Shepard held up her hands and slid to a halt.

"Don't shoot, I need to talk to you, my name is…"

"Shepard." The voice stopped her cold, her jaw dropping as the turian sat down slowly and pulled his helmet off, "I thought you were dead."

"Garrus!" She rushed forwards, but stopped when he held up a hand, "What are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my skills sharp, a little target practice." He sounded completely exhausted, and his movements were slow and deliberate now that they were face to face. She didn't know how he was still standing, let alone taking out guards with single shots.

"Are you okay?"

He managed a chuckle, and the sound of it was so familiar, she felt like she was standing back in the bay of the Normandy, watching Garrus fixing up the mako, "Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work," He took a long sigh, and she recognised the sound of someone who had lost people, a lot of people. "Especially on my own."

Taylor broke in, pointing across the bridge to where more mercenaries were starting to gather, "Well we got here, but I don't think getting out will be as easy."

"No it won't. That bridge has saved my life, funnelling all those witless idiots into scope, but it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to take us out?" Kasumi folded her arms, "Not much of a plan."

"It's not all that bad. This place has held them off so far and with three of you…" His mandibles twitched slowly upwards, a faint echo of his old smile, "I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defences, take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"If we fight as a team, we'll hold them off." Shepard assured him.

He chuckled again, "It's been a long time since I heard you saying something like that. It's getting harder to believe in that sort of teamwork, but you're right." He raised his rifle and set an eye to the scope, "Let's see what they're up to, their numbers won't help them in here anyway."

"Hmm," He pulled the rifle up again and turned to her, "Looks like they know their infiltration team failed, Eclipse scouts are on the way." She drew her own rifle and stared down range. There was a lot of movement, and several dozen armed men getting into position.

"That looks like a lot more than scouts." She smiled at him, "We'd better get ready."

"Following your lead Shepard."

"Garrus, you and I will stay up here and thin out their numbers, everyone else get down on the ground floor, if anyone gets past the two of us, take them down."

The team nodded and rushed downstairs, drawing their guns as they went. "Good to be working with you again Shepard." Garrus told her as they left.

"You too Garrus."

"I've been working hard since then; I'm a better sniper than ever."

"I may have a few surprises up my sleeve yet." She sighted and fired, capping one of the mercenaries right in the visor. He fell back and knocked two of his friends down, which made her smile and Garrus chuckled.

"Not bad Shepard, we might get out of this yet."

A half dozen more mercs jumped the ledge and rushed the apartment, too quick for Shepard to cycle the action. She got one of them and Garrus took another, but the final four slid into cover out of sight. "Leave them to my team," Shepard instructed, "Concentrate on the next wave."

"They're good enough?"

"More than good enough."

He nodded and fired again, "Looks like you've kept up your team building skills as well then."

"I wish, this is all The Illusive Mans doing."

"The Illusive Man?" He fired early and missed, swinging round to stare at her, "Cerberus? Commander are you insane?"

"Garrus," She sighted carefully, it was easier to talk when she was staring down the scope, "I died. Fully, no way of coming back. But they brought me back anyway. I'm alive because of them, and they've given me the resources to help track down the human colonists being taken. I owe them too much."

"As long as you're sure." Automatic fire rang from down below and bullets strafed the bridge. Mercenaries dropped like flies. "They seem to be pretty good though." He fired again, "Not as good as the old team, but pretty good."

Another batch dropped down, "They can't have many more." Shepard sighted and fired, "I saw their numbers, and there can't be many left."

"I think we're down to the last few. And look here." Garrus' voice did all the smiling for him, "Jaroth."

"Jaroth?"

"Leader of Eclipse." He lowered the rifle, "He's taking cover behind the furthest left crate, would you be so kind as lower his shields for me?"

She found the overlarge helmet that marked a salarian, his shield sparking off and on from the assault rifle fire. "I'd be happy to." She fired and his shield dropped, followed a second later by Garrus' shot. The helmet jerked forwards, dragging his body with it.

The Eclipse mercs scattered, trying to make it back over the fortification in time, but it only opened them up for the concentrated fire of Shepard and her team. The final mercs dropped and Garrus turned to her, smiling properly, "You're kicking ass Shepard, they barely touched me. And we got Jaroth in the process; I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left, think we can make a run for it?"

"Maybe," He swung the rifle round and sighted on the end of the bridge, "Let's see what they're up to."

There was an explosion from below and the building shook.

"What the hell was that?" She heard Miranda yelling.

She walked over to the ledge and shouted down, "Everything okay down there?"

"Miranda fell into a desk," Kasumi replied, "But otherwise we're fine."

Garrus was pacing, "Dammit, they breached the lower level." He sighed and straightened, "Well, they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there Shepard; I'll keep the bridge clear."

"Let's split up," She argued, "Two and two, keep one of my team here."

"Are you sure? Who knows what you'll find down there."

She nodded, returning to the edge, "Miranda," She yelled, "Stay with Garrus, keep him alive." She heard an affirmative from below, and looked back to her friend.

"Thanks Shepard, you'd better get going."

"Stay alive," She told him, and went down to meet Kasumi and Taylor.

* * *

"There are three shutters open down there," Garrus told her as she let the door cycle closed behind her, "Get them sealed, and we only have to worry about the bridge." There was a pause, and she heard gunshots over the comm, "Be careful, there's a lot of movement down there, none of it friendly."

"Stay alert people," She told her team, and drew her pistol, leading them down into the belly of the apartment complex.

Straight away they were set upon by packs of vorcha, armed with rifles and flamethrowers which dropped her shields in seconds. Intense heat roiled over her and she ducked for cover behind a stack of barrels. Behind her the crack of pistols told her that Taylor and Kasumi were doing their jobs, and the moment her shields had returned she popped up to add her fire to the fray.

They vaulted along the barricades which had been dumped in place by the vorcha, taking it as slow as they could, and found themselves in an open space, cluttered with boxes and crates. "Cover me," She told her team, "I'm going to try and close the door."

"You know, you could just try asking nicely," Kasumi gave her a smile and lit up her omni-tool.

"Uh, what?"

Kasumi's smile went wider and she keyed in a command, disappearing entirely from view. "Leave it to me," Her voice came from the empty air, "Just keep them occupied."

Shepard shrugged and pointed Taylor to a position. He set up and sighted at the open shutter. Shepard hoisted herself up on top of a stack of boxes and unfolded her sniper rifle, getting her eye to the scope just as a team of vorcha came rushing through the door.

Below her Taylor opened fire, forcing the vorcha into cover, where she was able to get two of them with easy headshots. The third vorcha poked his head out and Taylor put the rest of his heat sink through the mercenary's forehead. "Nice shooting Shepard," His voice came over her comm, "But looks like there are more on the way, and Goto's still working on it.

"Well then reload and get ready for them."

"Yes ma'am."

She followed her own advice, cycling the heat sink and aiming at the shutter. The first sign of movement she saw she fired and watched a leg spiral off across the floor and a vorcha's body came into view. She took the thing's head clean off with another shot before Taylor opened up, his assault rifle stitching patterns across the other mercs.

"Just a few more seconds," Kasumi's voice came over the comm.

"Can you hurry it up?" Taylor's position was getting pounded by enemy fire, and Shepard didn't have a good angle, "We're about to be in trouble."

The doors slammed closed, bisecting a varren that was about to pounce through. The remaining vorcha looked back at the door in horror for a second before two pistol shots took them down. Kasumi shimmered back into the visible spectrum and gave her a mock salute, "Fast enough for you?"

Shepard packed up her rifle and slid down to ground level, nodding to Taylor as he joined them, "Fast enough, and that strategy seems to work. Let's try it again on the next shutter."

They made their way back through the lower reaches of the apartment, Garrus calling her up, "Nice going Shepard, but it would be nice if you could speed things up."

"We're moving as fast as we can Garrus," She ducked behind a corner as a bullet whizzed past her head. "What's wrong?"

"We're on the verge of getting swamped here. Miranda's good, but not good enough, and I'm running on empty. Get back here as fast as you can."

"You got it Garrus." She leaned out and capped the vorcha, then turned to her team, "They're running out of time, we've got to get this done."

They rushed through to the next shutter, Kasumi engaging her cloak as they stepped through the door. A second later Shepard's shields dropped as a band of mercenaries rushed through the door and opened up. Their fire mostly went wild, but they were using big guns, and she had to duck behind cover to avoid getting her head blown off.

Above her Taylor opened fire and she heard the thud of dropping bodies as she pulled her sniper rifle off her back and rolled to one side. There was a gap in the crates she could aim through, and she fired at a krogan in full battle armour who was racing towards them. Most of his jaw disappeared and he dropped to the floor.

Taylor dropped next to her, "These are some tough bastards Shepard."

"Come on Taylor, I thought _you_ were a tough bastard. Surely these mercs aren't enough to rattle your cage?"

She rolled back over to her sniping location and sighted again; frowning as the krogan she had shot pulled himself up again, _Really?_ The sniper rifle thumped against her shoulder and he keeled over backwards, his head disappearing into a cloud of blood. She ejected the heat sink and reached for her comm unit.

"Door closing," Kasumi's voice came over before she could even ask, and Shepard looked over to see the shutter slamming closed.

"Come on people, we have to move."

The sprinted to the next shutter, Garrus calling her again, "I don't mean to hurry you Shepard but we're in trouble up here." She heard gunshots over the comm and muffled shouts that sounded like Miranda. "I have to go, your friend is in trouble."

"She's not my friend," Shepard growled, but he had already signed off. She huffed in annoyance and pulled her rifle into place, her first shot going wild. _Stay calm, breathe. _She knew how to shoot, it was one of the only things she knew she did well. She struggled to find her calm centre, sighted again, and shot a vorcha carrying a flamethrower. The thing's fuel tank exploded and it took out two of his friends as well.

Beside her, Kasumi ghosted, the only sign of her passage a faint ripple in the air. When she had left, _died,_ personal camouflage technology had been in its infancy, costing far too much to ever apply. Now here she was having to adapt her tactics on the fly. _Out of date. That gets you killed._

She fired again, and grimaced as a varren fell neatly in half. "Kasumi?"

"Do you always need to be kept up to the second on every single action I make?" She sounded more than a little cranky, so Shepard signed off and took a shot, forcing the krogan in charge behind cover. The comm crackled, "Can you make him take a step back please?"

Shepard fired at the box the krogan was hiding behind and he staggered back with his shields flickering as the powerful round tore straight through the box. "Thank you." The door slammed shut, decapitating the krogan. "I'm done here."

"Shepard I need you." Garrus didn't sound good.

"Guys, we need to move."

Kasumi materialised next to her, Taylor sprinting out from his cover, and they charged back up to the apartments.

They entered a warzone, thugs everywhere firing on two separate locations. Garrus was up on the top floor, but he was using his pistol and Shepard could see his rifle down on the ground floor. Miranda wasn't even firing back, curled behind a sofa that was falling to pieces.

"Taylor, upstairs, Garrus is going to need your support. Kasumi, do what you do best, I'm going to get Miranda."

"Shepard…"

"Do as I say Taylor." She waited until the soldier had taken off before she slid behind the cover of a bookcase and drew her pistol. Blood Pack mercenaries were everywhere, and she didn't see how they were going to get out of the situation this time. _Ignore it, Miranda is the situation now._

She drew a combat knife from inside her boot and stabbed down into the closest Blood Pack member's eyes. The batarian went down screaming and she dragged the knife across his throat, leaving him to die as she rushed to the next one, sticking her gun up against his back and putting a round through his spine.

A round sparked off her shield and she staggered, feeling the kinetic force as a punch against her head. More rounds shorted out her shields and she had to duck behind Miranda's cover. "How are you doing?"

The operative grunted and Shepard saw blood on the normally spotless uniform. "How bad?"

"Bad enough."

Her shields had come back up and she peered over the sofa to see Blood Pack advancing on them. "Hold on, we're not out of this yet." She stood and swept her gun left to right, a double tap bringing down the shields and then killing each ganger. Reaching down she pulled Miranda up and they raced for the stairs, rounds blooding the banister to pieces behind them.

On the top floor Garrus nodded to her, his armour pitted in several new places. "How does it look down there?" He asked.

"We've had better."

"But we've had worse as well."

She grinned and grabbed some heat sinks from the bag next to him. Kasumi popped into view behind Taylor, a knife in her hand that was covered in multiple types of blood. "That takes care of most of them."

"What do you mean?"

"I counted the bodies; we've taken a lot of them down."

"That's good news," Garrus grunted, "But we're not out of this yet." His shield sputtered again and he ducked lower, growling as he racked his sniper rifle. "Garm."

Shepard was feeling about as happy, "I have had it with these goddamn low level enforcers." She snarled, pulling her submachine gun into her free hand and standing. There were five Blood Pack trying to climb the stairs, and the big krogan she had seen earlier was directing more of them from cover.

She emptied the submachine gun into the thugs; downing two of them and leaving the others open to precise pistol rounds to the heads. The krogan stepped out and she threw her submachine gun at him, making him flinch to defend his face. "Rifle," She yelled, and Garrus handed her his gun. She raised it and fired, the heavy round blowing a hole straight through to the wall behind him.

"Uh, Shepard?"

"What?" She twisted to see Miranda being helped down onto one of the couches by Kasumi. "How bad?"

"Half an hour? Maybe less. I'm not a doctor."

The operative was protesting, but nowhere near as strongly as Shepard had heard before, "I'm fine."

She turned to Garrus, "We need a way out now."

"Only the Blue Suns are left." He nodded to the bridge, "I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

"Good plan." She turned to her team, ignoring the low pitched drone that had started up, "Taylor, you get Miranda, Kasumi, scout ahead, Garrus…" As she turned there was an explosion that shook the building and they were knocked to the floor. Garrus was bringing his assault rifle up when fire ripped through the upper level and he was launched back, blood pooling around him the second he landed.

"Any ordinance?" She asked Taylor, who nodded and brought out the grenade launcher, "Then shoot that piece of shit."

As she ran for cover with Kasumi, Shepard had to admit that he was a hell of a shot. Every single grenade hit the gunship, no matter how it tried to bank away. He expended every shot he had in under a minute and when he was done the ship was smoking and battered, wiring exposed and cracks all along the viewscreen.

But it was still flying, and as Taylor dived for cover it opened fire again, the heavy slugs ripping any cover they had apart. In seconds it would be through to Miranda. Shepard sighed and drew her sniper rifle, loading her last heat sink into place. She waited for a pause in the firing and stepped out.

As the gunship whirled round into firing position, Shepard walked down past the lines of beds, the rifle steady in her hands. The gunship sparked and smoked from where their rounds had punched through its armour, exposing the inner mechanics of the thing. It felt almost like there was a computer behind her eyes throwing up blueprints for the gunship.

She waited until the thing was side on to her, a panel ripped off right over the fuselage. The rifle butt slammed into her shoulder as she emptied the clip, every bullet tearing apart the delicate electrics that kept the thing aloft. It dropped like a stone, trailing fire and smoke, and two seconds later she felt the building shudder as it exploded thirty stories down.

She wasted one extra second spitting over the balcony, then turned back to where Taylor was leaning over Miranda, and Kasumi was rushing to Garrus. She dropped the rifle and sprinted for her friend, already reaching for the comm unit. "Garrus! We're getting you outta here Garrus, just hold on. Radio Joker; make sure they're ready for us."

Kasumi was inspecting his wounds, "He's in bad shape; we need to get him out of here."

**AN:-** Not my best, probably because I started it a month ago and only finished it now. But still pretty good I think. The idea was to get Garrus and Shepard together as quickly as possible and let them be all pally. Dinner scenes ahoy! Again. Yeah I have the one good idea and then I just run with it.

There was a line in this chapter which I may or may not put back in. The reason Shepard leaves Miranda with Garrus is because she thinks Miranda is the best teammate she has. I didn't put it in there because I think it makes their relationship and the feelings between them too obvious, but if you the readers think it would work then I'll put it back.

Hopefully there will be more soon enough. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 9: Reunited

**AN:-** The valiant return of Out of the Dark. I hope this chapter is up to snuff.

**Chapter Nine: Reunited**

Racing back to the Normandy Shepard found herself remembering the hunt for Saren. Back then things had been easier, barely any of their missions ending in the sort of mad dash to get medical assistance. She didn't know what it was, whether it was her team, or the enemies, or maybe it was her. Maybe she had lost whatever it was that had carried her through the last mission.

Chakwas met them at the airlock with her full medical team, and the most reaction she had to seeing Garrus was to shoot her a look. Miranda looked bad enough, but Garrus was a mess, dripping blood off the gurney even as he was wheeled to the elevator.

Shepard turned to her team, "Debriefing as soon as Miranda's back on her feet." Nodding to them as they marched off she went through to the cockpit.

"Garrus?" Joker asked as soon as she stepped over the threshold. "I haven't seen him in nearly two years."

"I got that the first time. The thing I need to know is whether I can still trust him to help us."

Joker grinned, spinning his chair round fully, "This is still Garrus we're talking about here. Reading the file I think he's only got more lawful crazy since we last worked with him."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Have you seen Miranda and Jacob?" Joker spun his chair back again, "They're kinda lawful evil from where I'm sitting. We need some more good or neutral. Even if they're insane."

"Lawful Evil? Shepard raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about Joker?"

"Dungeons and Dragons? A little D&D? The alignment system?" Joker smiled back at her, "It's okay, you're pretty much a paragon, you don't know about the seedy side of illegal downloads."

"Whatever. Any messages while I was gone?"

"Distress beacon from a Cerberus operative. In system. Apparently he's been captured and has information crucial to Cerberus."

Shepard marvelled at how quickly he was able to switch from the joking to being totally serious. He had changed a lot while she had been gone. She seemed to be thinking that a lot, her expectations out of sync with how the world was. "We're not going back into the fray with Garrus and Miranda still in the med bay. Let's go rescue an operative."

"Aye aye Commander."

* * *

Shepard hadn't expected a high level of resistance, but the mercenaries she fought seemed to be borderline incompetent. _How did they ever capture a high level operative?_ She wondered as the last of them fell to her fire. She hadn't brought any backup, and wouldn't have needed them even if they'd come.

She went through to where the signal had originated from and found what looked like a medical bay covered in human blood. The operative lay dead on an operating table in the middle of the room, and a computer was on next to him. She accessed it and files began to stream across it. She barely had time to skim it as it flew past, but she could see how dangerous it would be to Cerberus. If she passed it onto the Alliance it could even lead to the downfall of the organisation.

As if summoned by her treacherous thoughts, Miranda's voice came over her earpiece. "Don't even think about it Shepard."

"Who gave you permission to use this line Miranda?"

"As if I have to ask permission. That data is crucial to Cerberus; you are not to send it anywhere but the desk of The Illusive Man."

"Thanks for the advice; I'll take it under advisement. Joker, make a copy of this data and store it somewhere safe. Then send another copy to the Alliance, then send it to The Illusive Man with our kindest regards." She terminated the conversation before Miranda could respond, and marched out of the base smiling at the thought of Miranda fuming in the med bay.

* * *

When she got back on board Miranda was waiting for her. "That wasn't very clever Shepard."

"I rarely am." She nodded to Joker, then turned back to the operative. "We've been over this; I'm going to do things my way. If you don't like it…"

"Then what?" Miranda folded her arms and smiled, "What exactly will you do to me Shepard? The Illusive Man brought you back, the Normandy Mark II is his, every member of the crew is his. I'd recommend you start toeing the line, or you may find that The Illusive Man decides he has a better shot with someone else at the helm."

"And that someone would be you I presume Miranda?"

"Naturally, I was designed to be perfect."

"And yet somehow here I am in charge of this ship."

"You aren't in charge of this ship. The Illusive Man is in control of this vessel and its mission."

"The Illusive Man trusts me, ergo, I am in command."

"Then how about you ask him what he thinks about you sharing Cerberus data? See how much he trusts you then."

"I'm sure you'll let him know soon enough, so I'll save myself some time." She held up a hand to stave off any more argument, "Now, how's Garrus?"

She might have imagined it, but she thought Miranda's face might have softened, "Come down to the comm room, we need to talk."

* * *

Jacob was waiting for them, "Commander," He at least had the grace to stand to attention and salute as she entered. Kasumi was leaning up against a bulkhead looking thoroughly disinterested. At least, Shepard assumed she was bored; it was hard to tell under the hood.

"We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The doc's corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics…" It didn't sound good, and the way Jacob couldn't quite meet her eyes didn't tell a better story, "Best we can tell, he'll have some functionally, but…"

"Shepard." The familiar growl behind her shouldn't have been a shock, but she still whirled round to stare as he strolled round the door, still outfitted in his semi-destroyed armour and his mandibles raised in the smile she knew so well.

"Tough son of a bitch," Jacob saved her from having to think of something to say. "Didn't think you'd be up yet."

"Nobody would give me a mirror, how bad is it?"

"Hell Garrus," She managed to pull herself together, leaning back as if she was completely fine with seeing him so beaten. "You were always ugly, slap some face paint on there, no one'll even notice."

"Heh, ow," He reached up and rubbed the side of his face, "Don't make me laugh. Damn, my face is barely holding together as it is." He nodded to her and made an effort at his real smile, the one she remembered, "Some women find facial scars attractive, mind you most of those women are krogan."

She smiled at him and nodded to the others, "This is Miranda and Jacob Taylor, they work for Cerberus."

"I think I figured that out for myself." He glanced at Kasumi, "And you?"

"Kasumi Goto, I'm a thief, I work for them."

"You still have your talent for collecting companions it seems." He stepped back, "I hope we can talk privately Commander, it would be good to catch up."

"I think that's my cue," Taylor nodded to them and headed for the door.

"We head out for the slums in twenty-four hours. Be ready."

"Yes ma'am."

Kasumi followed him without a word, leaving only Miranda, staring at the two of them. "The doctor certified you for duty?"

"That she did, I think I have her ear."

"Chakwas said that you could get out on frontline duty. With your cybernetic replacements for limbs and the multiple bits of metal holding you together?"

Shepard recognised the change in Garrus' expression. She wondered whether Miranda knew enough about turians to recognise when a smile was being forced, "That she did."

They stared each other down for a few seconds, and Miranda left, favouring her side where the bandage bulged thickly around her waist. When she had finally left Garrus turned to her and his face settled into another familiar expression as he frowned at her.

"Frankly, I'm more worried about you. Cerberus Shepard, you remember those sick experiments they were doing?"

She sighed and stared at the ground, "Like I could forget Garrus. My squad, what they did to me personally, how could I ever forget that?"

"It seems like you've forgotten. Husks, creepers, rachni, threshers. And now here we go again. Do you really think that Cerberus are interested in stopping the Reapers? All that technology available for the taking. And the Collectors? I've read the mission documents, and I didn't see any signs of an organisation dedicated to helping people, I saw signs of the organisation I know and hate, and the sorts of creatures they love to make use of."

"Garrus, that's why I'm so glad you're here." She stepped forwards and rested a hand lightly on his forearm, "I'm walking into hell, and I want someone I can trust at my side."

"You do realise that this plan has me walking into hell too?" His smile returned, and she hoped she was imagining the melancholy edge to it. "Just like old times." He straightened and saluted her, "I'm fit for duty whenever you need me Shepard, I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries."

As he left she felt a need to say something more, "Garrus?"

He looked back, and she realised she couldn't think of any way to say what she needed to. He seemed to understand though, nodding to her before he left.

* * *

"Eating alone again Commander?"

"Evening Joker." Shepard looked up from her MRI and smiled as her pilot came over. "Not by choice I'm afraid."

"Sounds bleak, want to tell me about it?"

"The Illusive Man found out about my little indiscretion on the mission earlier." She dug her spork into the indistinct mush and contemplated it as Joker stood in the kitchenette. "He's just spent the last hour chewing me out, and he's made it very clear that he has a lot more power over me than I'd like."

"How?"

"Garrus, Chakwas, you." She sighed and looked back at him, "You're here because you're the best, but he can replace pilots, doctors, even the members of his own dossiers." She turned back to her meal, "If I want to keep people on my crew I can trust, I need to toe the line."

"He really has got you by the balls hasn't he?"

She snorted, "I know he made some changes Joker, but I don't think they went that far."

"Is this a private party?"

Garrus was making his way down from the battery, rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his shoulders. Shepard smiled at him and shook her head, "Feel free, quite frankly I could use the company."

He went to the storage and pulled out some tubes of dextro-amino food. They hadn't had time yet to put in for some real food, so he had to make do with the same sort of paste that a quarian would normally eat. "You look as bad as I feel."

"I have had a little bit of a bashing these last few days," She admitted.

"You say to the man who doesn't even have a right side to his jaw anymore."

"Don't whine, at least you didn't die."

Joker came and sat opposite her, Garrus to her left, "I've come close enough Shepard." He still had that look in his eye, the one she had noticed when he first took off his helmet. It wasn't just the exhaustion of trying to hold back mercenaries for days on end. Something had happened to him, and he had cracked a little. She knew the look; she had seen it in her own eyes after Akuze.

She also noticed more than a little tension between Garrus and her pilot.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on between you two or am I going to have to spend three months traipsing between the cockpit and the battery asking about three questions at a time?"

The two sighed and exchanged a charged look. Oddly enough, it was Garrus who looked away and Joker who turned to speak to her. "After you died." He took a breath and started again, "The squad was close because of you Shepard, and after you died we didn't exactly gel as well as we had."

"I remember you said something."

"Wrex was a big problem. Without you there to hold him he just wanted to get back to Tuchanka and start his mad plan to reunite the krogans. Ashley was all on about how we should fight your case to the bitter end, make people see what was really going on."

Garrus took over, "Tali went back to the Migrant Fleet pretty quickly, once we'd had the... 'wake' I believe you call it. Liara was too broken up to do much of anything, and by the time she pulled herself together we were already drifting apart."

"What the hell happened to you all?" She was looking at Joker again.

"Wrex left soon after Tali, when the media circus had died down. It took so long to decide what to do about your death, we didn't even have a body to bury, that the Council had been able to start doing what they do best, pretending it never happened." He shrugged, "Wrex was never going to be one for the Council's political arguments. Once there were no more heads to bash in he just left."

"So that leaves you two and Ashley." She thought she could already see where this was going.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she meant any of what she said," Garrus was toying with a tube of paste, "Just like I didn't mean any of what I said. But they were doing everything they could to drag your name through the mud, and the turians were more than happy, as a people, to let it happen."

"I thought your people valued warriors?"

"All those deep cover missions? Strictly off the books? The only person who really knew what was going on was Councillor Valern, and he wasn't your strongest supporter while you were alive. With you dead, it was easy to start convincing people that the easier story was true. And my people believed him, why shouldn't they? He was their councillor, he must have been telling the truth."

"So the turians were against me, the Council were trying to cover it all up, and I assume the asari and salarians just didn't care enough to argue. Ashley had some sort of an explosion at you, you responded in kind, and without me there to arbitrate it got out of hand?"

"In short, yes." Joker grimaced, "He nearly broke her arm, she nearly jammed a knife into him." Shepard sensed that she was about to hear the short version of why Ashley and Joker were no longer talking. "When she asked me where I stood, I basically told her I was with Garrus. This wasn't the fault of his entire race, it was that goddamn councillor."

"She didn't take it too well."

"Can you blame her?" he managed a dry laugh and leaned back in his chair, "All those years, blaming the turians for shaming her grandfather, her family name, and just as she's learning to live with it the turians come out as the staunchest enemies of the person who helped her so much?"

"I just talked to her; it couldn't have only been that."

"Sorry," He leaned in again, "I keep forgetting you don't know. Associating with you, the black mark on the Williams family name was basically gone. Whatever the circumstances, she saved the Council and was part of the team that saved the galaxy. Not long after the argument, the word came through, she could have her pick of assignments, and she took one."

"Liara tried to make her stay, but it was too little too late, we were already broken by then." Garrus spared her a look, "I don't mean to pry, but Liara took your death very hard Shepard. I don't know if that helps, or makes it worse, but I don't think I've seen grief like it. After Williams, she left as well, I think heading to Omega, said she had to do something, but I couldn't tell you for sure."

"Thanks Garrus, it's, something."

"Anyway," Joker was now avoiding both of their gazes, "There's just me and Garrus, trying to spread the word. I've been demoted, Garrus is basically a pariah from Palaven, and we were stuck fighting an unwinnable fight. All it takes is that one argument too far, and suddenly he's off to god knows where, doing god knows what, and I'm all by myself, stuck on the Citadel. No pilot's licence, no friends, and no you." He looked up at the ceiling, "It took less than a year for us to just, fall to pieces."

"Believe me Joker, I'm not blaming you. Anyone else would have given up right after I died, that you even tried, it shows what we had."

"Told you." Garrus wasn't quite smiling, but the tone was in his voice.

"Told him what?" She asked cautiously.

"You'd hear the story, and the first thing you'd do would be to try and make us feel better about ourselves. We knew you'd ask."

"So this was all an act?"

"No, it's still tense, but you deserve to know why." He nodded to her and stood, "I have to get some sleep, these cybernetic implants are a real pain to shift around."

"We hit the slums tomorrow morning."

"Affirmative Commander, Mr Moreau."

"Garrus."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Shepard looked at him, "Things got rough."

"They did."

"Whatever happened between you, I know I can count on the both of you, more than anyone else on this ship."

"There's the Shepard we know and love."

"I can't stand this way you talk about me. I feel like I was gone for a day, and I come back and you're all talking like I was, well..."

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"Two years is a lot of time for things to change Commander."

She knew what he was really thinking about. "I'm sure she still feels something, even if she won't admit it. Ashley Williams was one of the most stubborn people I ever met, but she knows when something's right."

"Well maybe I'm not right."

"How about trusting me then? I know when something's right, and you are Garrus?" She waited until he looked her in the eye, "Do you think I would have kept the crew together for over half a year if I didn't think it was right?"

"I guess not Commander."

"You go get some sleep; I just need a few minutes alone."

"See you tomorrow, Shepard."

She waited until he had chucked his MRE and the elevator had whirred away, then leaned back in her chair.

* * *

"_I know you're listening Miranda. If you try and use this conversation in any way against my crew, they'll come to me. And we'll leave your little club right then and there."_

Miranda watched as Shepard cleared away her dinner things and got into the elevator. She could follow the Commander, all the way into her shower and while she slept, but it was an exercise in tedium. The Commander, for all her boorishness, didn't seem to be plotting the downfall of Cerberus while she was in bed. Mostly she stared at the framed holo of Doctor T'Soni, and then tossed and turned all night.

The only thing that was clear was that she wasn't getting any sleep. If it went on for much longer it might start to affect her combat performance, and they couldn't have that.

**File Open: Mission Debrief, Archangel**

**Operative: Miranda Lawson**

**[File]**

Shepard worries me. She continues to flout the rules we try and ascribe to her, and has gotten into the habit of speaking with the crew at regular intervals. While the majority continue to act professionally, it strikes me as rather odd that she considers it a vital part of her day to spend time talking with everyone she feels she can approach.

As for Archangel, he is clearly a skilled sniper and a brilliant tactician, but I fear it may be unwise to keep another of Shepard's old team so close to her. Attached is a recording of a conversation between Shepard, Moreau and Vakarian. Her old relationship with Archangel may cloud her judgement.

**[Line Deleted]**I wonder if The Illusive Man would have recommended Vakarian if he knew of the connec**[/Line Deleted]**

Attached also for consideration by Cerberus psychoanalysts are files of Shepard's sleep patterns, which I fear are becoming irregular enough to be of concern to us. Although I can force Chakwas to administer medication, the interaction with the implants may be detrimental, and there is no guarantee Shepard will take them besides.

**[Line Deleted]**I am concerned this team will not be enough to stop the Collectors.

**[Line Deleted]**I am concerned Shepard cannot be convinced to continue this mission.

**[Line Deleted]**I am concerned I cannot

I will continue my efforts to bring either Shepard or her crewmates around to our way of thinking. The recorded files should give me some leverage. I request a background check on the old members of Shepard's crew, specifically:

Gunnery Chief Williams, Ashley

Nar'Rayya, Tali'Zorah

T'Soni, Liara, Phd

Wrex, Urdnot

**[/File]**

**[Attach]**

Recording: Mess Hall, 0030-0142 Omega Standard

Recording: Shepard's Quarters, 0150-0600 Omega Standard

**[/Attach]**

**Signoff: Miranda Lawson**

**Send File: Transport Node Aleph 1**

**Logoff: Miranda Lawson**

**Purge Databank**

**Shutdown**

_[Transmission Detected]_

_Location: Normandy Mk II, REDACTED, Transport Node Aleph 1, REDACTED_

_Author: Operative Miranda Lawson, REDACTED_

_Contents: REDACTED_

_[Transmission Intercept]_

_[/Transmission Intercept]_

_[Transmission Download]_

_[/Transmission Download]_

_[Open File]_

**AN:-** I may have gotten a little carried away with the computer nonsense. I hope it's understandable what's being deleted, kept in etc. And I'm sure everyone can guess what the italicised stuff is meant to be. I also realise now that the first one of these I did I misused 'Redacted.' I will go back and change that at some opint, I promise...

I quite like the end of this chapter actually. It's not my best writing ever, but I feel like when you have the sort of painful story Garrus and Joker are telling, you would just splurge it all out like that, and Shepard is nothing if not a good listener.

Hopefully there will be more soon, but life is enjoying getting in the way at the moment.


	11. Chapter 10: The Slums

**AN:-** And the next chapter. Turns out that now I'm officially graduated and all, I never get to have free time ever again as long as I live. Don't become an adult people, it's a bad idea.

**Chapter Ten: The Slums**

"I don't like feeling like a bench warmer Shepard, you know that."

"I'm sorry Garrus, but from all reports the plague in the slums affects everyone besides humans. I can't risk you getting sick."

"I like even less you going in with two Cerberus Operatives and a thief to watch your back." He threw Kasumi a dirty look as he finished.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think the thief is probably the most reliable of them." She smiled at his frown, "Come on Garrus, it's me. If Cerberus wanted me dead they would have, well, left me as I was, and Kasumi doesn't strike me as the sort to turn her back on the contract before I've helped her."

He regarded her for a moment, then shook his head, "How do you do it Shepard? Trust so easily?"

"Because no one's let me down yet."

"I hope I'm there to help you when they do."

"You're too young to be cynical Garrus, now stop worrying."

"Aye, aye Commander. I'll be on the comm. if you need me."

* * *

The slums were even worse than she had anticipated. Omega was the refuse of the galaxy, and the slums were the refuse of Omega. The fetid smell of burnt carcasses lay so heavy in the air that she could taste it, even with her air purifier turned up to full. And underneath it an underlying sense of the wrongness of what was before them.

Miranda seemed to share her sentiment. "Over the years I've grown used to the smell of burning bodies," She gave a harsh laugh that was swallowed by the noise of Omega, "That's probably a bad sign."

Privately, Shepard agreed. Maybe not the smell of burning bodies, per se, but she knew she had her own particular quirks. For a moment, images and sensations, barely remembered, flashed across her eyes. The acidic gunk of a Thresher Maw, the metallic tang that Saren's body seemed to reek as it had bent over her on the Citadel, eyes flashing red…

"Shepard?" She shook herself and turned to see Kasumi giving her a piercing look, having gone so far as to tilt her head back to reveal her eyes.

"They must be trying to keep the plague from spreading." She said, covering for her moment of distraction by drawing her pistol, "Stay close, we don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

Taylor took point, moving smoothly from cover to cover, Miranda in tow. Kasumi stayed close to Shepard, ready to provide backup if it was needed. They were barely a minute inside when Taylor held up his hand and they froze in place. Moving slowly, Shepard practically crawled forward to his position.

"Got a batarian." He told her. "Down by the wall, looks hurt."

"Alright," She sighed, "I'll go in first, unarmed, you be ready, but don't fire unless he fires on me first."

"That's a pretty big risk Shepard," Miranda said in her other ear.

"My shields are at full charge, and even if he has something powerful enough to get through, look at him," She gestured, "I bet he could hardly lift it, and even if he can," She shrugged, "Well I've been shot before."

Miranda sighed, "Alright, but I'm not going to wait until he pulls the trigger, I even see a hint of a weapon and he's going down."

Shepard inclined her head, "Just don't be too itchy on that trigger."

She stood and walked forwards, her pistol heavy on her hip and her hands up.

"Human?" He growled, "Not even waiting 'til I'm dead to work me over?" He coughed and tried to shift, but ended up falling back against the wall with a grunt of pain. "Heh, can't even stop you. You bastards brought this down on us." His next cough left blood dribbling onto his chin. "You got a bullet to spare?"

"I'm not going to kill you, I just need information."

"Ha, that's a good joke."

"No joke. You give me what I need, and I'll get you medical attention. I hear Mordin Solus is running a clinic somewhere in these slums."

"Solus? I'll be dammed if I'm going near him. Whatever he says he is, he can't be a doctor."

"Why not?"

"Because doctors can't kill three mercs with three shots when they try and muscle in on his turf."

"Solus is killing mercs?"

"Only the once, no one else wanted to risk it. He's got mechs down there and all."

"Sounds like my kind of man. Where can I find him?"

"You're looking for him?" Another hard cough, which at least sounded closer to a laugh than a death rattle. "You're just as insane as the good doctor." He shook his head, "So how about that bullet?"

Shepard triggered her medigel instead and spread it over an open wound she had noticed him favouring, "How's that instead?" She carried on treating him as best she knew, "It won't cure the plague, but it'll keep you alive long enough for someone to help you."

"Why human?"

"Because I don't like people dying when I'm around. Now," She leaned back and surveyed him, "Tell me where I can find Solus."

He nodded and gestured to some stairs leading down, "Through there, there's an plaza, and a balcony. Go past there and you'll find another set of stairs, the clinic's down them."

"I'll get Mordin to send someone for you."

"You are different human." He leaned back against the wall, "I will try and hold on."

Shepard stood and signalled her team, who came clattering up, "Come on," She muttered to them, "Let's go see the doctor."

Down the stairs they found a locked room, which acted as a beacon to Shepard. Inside there was a dead batarian, covered in plague sores, a journal entry still open, repeating a story about how the Blue Suns had locked him inside until he died.

Miranda was surveying the room with a look of mild curiosity in her eyes, "The Blue Suns must be pretty scared of this plague. Keeping people locked in their rooms?" She shook her head.

"It's sick," Shepard kicked a pistol across the floor. "I didn't think I'd ever be glad about slaughtering all those mercs with Garrus."

Taylor was looking back up the stairs they had come down, "Don't you think we should be moving Commander?"

"You're right," She stayed for a second longer while the rest of them turned, staring at the body on the floor. _Didn't think I'd ever feel sorry for a batarian._ The recording repeated again, and she turned, closing the door behind her.

* * *

They came across the plaza the batarian had mentioned, and saw immediately that someone had erected a barricade at the other end, bodies burning everywhere. "I'm going to have a scout, you three stay here." She had noticed an upper level and the stairs to reach it. She dashed up quickly, pulling her rifle from her back and unfolding it.

She scanned the barricade, and couldn't make out any movement. Any of the Blue Suns who were there seemed to be dead already. Just as she was folding the rifle away though, a bullet smacked into the balcony below her, followed by a hail that made her shields spark and forced her to duck under cover. Down below she heard the distinctive rattle of Miranda's submachine gun, followed seconds later by the chatter of Taylor's rifle.

With a single sweeping movement, perfected over long years of training, she stood and sighted, catching a turian shaped helmet in her visor and squeezing the trigger back until the rifle jammed against her shoulder hard and a torrent of blood blew out the back of her target's head. When the rifle came back down she found a salarian head and fired again.

Two down, and she saw more fresh bodies from her team's efforts. She spared a glance and saw that Kasumi was staying put behind the barrier. The barricade and the narrow plaza turned the approach into little more than a corridor of bullets, leaving her no room to manoeuvre. Shepard spun out again and caught a human mercenary through the throat.

There weren't many Blue Suns defending the slums. She guessed that their numbers on Omega had taken a significant hit, and EDI was telling her that the vorcha had taken advantage of the plague to steal their territory in the slums as well. The few mercenaries left went down easily.

"Everyone alright?" She led them past the barricade without waiting for an answer.

"All good here Shepard." Miranda kept pace with her, "But we're going to have much more resistance after this."

"Vorcha?" Shepard laughed grimly, "Trust me, once this is over, we'll have an idea of what real resistance is."

There was no more talking as they made their way up a set of stairs to the balcony the batarian had told her about. Keeping quiet, they were able to see the vorcha milling around below them, along with a couple of krogan. Shepard drew her rifle and motioned the others to lean in close.

"Kasumi, you should have space to do your disappearing act here, so the second the shooting starts, don't wait for my order," She waited until the thief had nodded before turning to the others, "Taylor, I want you on the ground floor, keeping up steady cover fire for Kasumi and me. I don't want you taking any chances out there, you're going to be distracting them. Miranda, keep an eye out, if Taylor needs the help, with him, but if it looks like I'm in danger, then make sure no one gets to the top of those stairs."

"Understood Shepard."

"We play this smart, it shouldn't be too hard, vorcha are hardly organised, but still, no chances, got it?"

Once all three had nodded she signalled Taylor to move out, and waited until she could see him in position below her before sliding her rifle over the top of the rail and sweeping it slowly over the targets, trying to pick the best. Her eyes lit on a vorcha standing in the middle of a small pack, a flamethrower in hand and a large tank of fuel on his back. She recognised the design even without the Cerberus memory upgrades, and almost smiled as she saw her next move.

The roar of the shot alerted the vorcha, but she had already thrown herself back behind the cover, and apparently no one realised that the flamethrower tank had been hit, because a second later she heard an explosion and at least three separate screams. The next moment Taylor opened up and the air was filled with noise and confusion.

She spent most of the battle crouched over the ledge, moving from target to target steadily, each shot a killing blow. The vorcha seemed to have near endless reinforcements, but once or twice she got lucky, and another flamethrower tank exploded to take out multiple opponents. In a matter of minutes the ground level was slick with blood and covered in body parts, some still twitching.

Everywhere she looked vorcha were toppling like flies, and the number of times she had to hastily find a new target when one dropped to Kasumi's blade was well into double digits. Eventually the flow slowed to a trickle, but the last few were going down hard. Taylor was almost out of ammo, and Kasumi's stealth generator had all but run out, leaving her stranded on the top floor with Shepard.

Eventually a huge krogan charged Taylor and sent him skidding away across the floor, before pounding up the stairs towards Shepard. She dropped the rifle and drew her pistol, spinning on her heel and opening up. The bullets didn't even seem to faze him, the bright orange blood spotting his armour nothing more than an inconvenience as he shrugged off an entire clip.

She racked the next heat sink, but he was practically on her, throwing Kasumi over the balcony and spreading his arms wide. She fired again and again as he roared at her, but aside from one bullet which punched a hole through his cheek she did only superficial damage. Just as she had resigned herself to a severe pounding, followed by probable death, there was a chatter of gunfire from behind the krogan.

He looked mildly offended as he staggered round to see Miranda, loading a fresh heat sink into her submachine gun and coolly resighting. As Shepard got a good look at his back she realised Miranda had emptied the entire clip right into his spine. _Which would be a lot more helpful if krogan didn't have a redundant nervous system for just such an occasion._ She struggled with her own pistol, but there was no need, as Miranda calmly squeezed the trigger again, and another full clip went right between the krogan's eyes.

The body toppled over, coming near enough to crushing Shepard and causing the entire landing to shake. "Nice save," She grunted at Miranda, who was busy drawing her pistol and emptying it into the krogan.

"Don't mention it. Wouldn't want to spend another two years with you as a corpse."

Satisfied that the krogan was really dead, they went downstairs to where Taylor was already helping a battered Kasumi to her feet. "Are you good to go?" Shepard asked the two of them.

Taylor shook his head, "I'm fine, but Kasumi's broken something."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." The thief told him, although she did seem to enjoy hanging off his shoulder.

"We're nearly at the clinic as it is," Shepard decided, "I guess we'll have a chance to field test our doctor before we bring him on board."

**AN:-** Job search, job search, job search yay.

I suddenly noticed that whenever I have a firefight, Miranda is the one who seems to get seriously injured. So in an effort to break this pattern, now she suddenly gets through two firefights unscathed. And of course, I'm fairly certain no one else noticed until I brought it up just now, so really this little tidbit was entirely useless.

Ah well, live and learn, next chapter may be up soon.


	12. Chapter 11: Mordin Solus

**AN:-** A nice long chapter to return to writing again.

**Chapter Eleven: Mordin Solus**

They found the clinic easily enough. Someone had been kind enough to put out neon signposts that led them the rest of the way. They passed a guard and some mechs, which focused guns on them until they had holstered their weapons. The guard gave them a smile which didn't reach his eyes, "No fighting while you're in there." She nodded to him and they went in, the smell of antiseptic and blood mingling to assault her nostrils.

There were dozens of aliens inside, some of them stretched out on benches, or huddling in corners, while others managed to stay upright, leaning on the walls or supported by companions. Everywhere she saw the effects of the plague, open sores and smears of blood on their skin and their clothes. "Where's Doctor Solus?" She asked a flustered looking man at the desk.

"He's in the back working on a patient," His eyes were fixed on the pistol at her hip as he answered, but he didn't try and stop her. Apparently he had enough faith in the doctor that not even three heavily armed soldiers worried him.

She crossed the room and found herself looking into a dimly lit surgery; a salarian with an injured horn was working feverishly over the body of a batarian on the table. He was rattling off instructions to his aide at such speed that Shepard marvelled that the assistant was able to keep up.

"Mordin Solus?" She asked cautiously.

The salarian spun and cast an eye over their party, ignoring her and going straight over to Kasumi, running a bioscanner up and down her body, "Fracture of the tibia, internal bruising, nothing too serious, she can rest over there," He indicated a space, and Taylor took her over to it.

He turned his attention to her, "Human, curious don't recognise you from area, too well armed to be refugees, no mercenaries uniform, quarantine still in effect. Here for something else? Vorcha, crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom not a cause the plague investigating possible use as bioweapon, no no no no no," He didn't seem to be stopping for breath, "Too many guns, not enough data equipment,. Soldiers, not scientists, yes, yes..."

"Relax Mordin." She held up a hand and he froze, mouth still open, staring at her, "I'm Commander Shepard and I'm here to find you, I'm on a critical mission and I need your help."

"Mission? What mission? No, no, no, no, too busy, clinic understaffed, plague spreading too fast, who sent you?"

"Ever heard of an organisation called Cerberus?"

"Crossed paths on occasion, thought they only worked with humans, alien involvement surprising, racial tension with humans unlikely to help a human-centric organisation."

"You'd be surprised, we have a turian on board right now." She stepped closer, trying to ignore the batarian's laboured breathing. Presumably Solus wouldn't be talking to her if it was essential to keep working. "Human colonies have been disappearing, attacked, we think, by the Collectors."

"Collectors? Interesting. Plague hitting the slums is engineered, Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it," She hadn't even thought of it that way, but then he had been working in the slums for weeks. "Our goals may be similar, but must stop plague first." He considered her, and she got the impression he was about to ask her to do something for her. Almost everyone she met seemed to want that. "Already have a cure need to distribute it at environmental control centre, vorcha guarding it, need to kill them."

She resisted the urge to sigh. Less than a week awake and already she was about to start on the same nonsense as last time, _'of course I can help you get into the garage Commander, just a little job I need to finish first… _She shuddered with the memory of Noveria. "I'll get in and deal with the vorcha."

He nodded and went to retrieve his cure, but before he could complete the journey there was a sudden whirring and then silence. Shepard wondered why that worried her so much, and then realised a second before Solus spoke what was wrong.

"Vorcha have shut down environmental systems," The constant whirring had been the sound of air filters working to keep the air around Omega clean enough to breathe, "Trying to kill everyone need to get district back on before everyone suffocates here take plague cure, also bonus in good faith," He drew a gun from off his back, and held it out to her. "Weapon from dead blue suns mercs, may come in handy."

Shepard took the gun and waited a moment while her memory modifications told her that it was a Carnifax, commonly referred to as the 'Hand Cannon.' She nodded to Solus and led her team out through the back of the clinic.

"One moment," She stopped and turned, "Have assistant, Daniel, left clinic and haven't heard from him. If you would..."

She nodded, "If I see him, I'll send him back."

They were barely out of the clinic before they heard shots ringing out and the Blood Pack were on them. A big krogan stood behind them, directing the battle. Shepard swore and skidded into cover, trusting her team to do the same. If the vorcha were being directed, then it was going to be a much harder fight than usual.

She drew the pistol Solus had given her and leant out from the cover, one of the vorcha had left himself half exposed, and she had a perfect shot right into the back of his spine. The gun kicked like a mule, and a massive hole appeared in his back. She reeled back into cover and shrugged her shoulder to relieve some of the tension. Most guns hadn't had recoil since the introduction of mass effect fields into the field of weaponry. To have an actual kick the gun must have been loaded for bear.

Her squad was doing their part, cutting down the numbers bit by bit, but she wanted the krogan for herself. Sliding herself carefully to the end of her cover and slid slowly towards the krogan, who was paying too much attention to the battle to notice her. Leaning out to make sure he was in range, she drew her pistol, followed by the knife she always kept tucked into her boot.

_Now or never Shepard._

She threw herself round the corner and sprinted the few feet to the enemy, leaping into the air and bringing her right hand down with full force, the knife sliding easily into the krogan's eye. Her momentum carried her further round until she was spread eagled across the ganger's back as he roared in anger and tried to throw her off. She held on with sheer determination, the knife caught in the krogan's skull, holding her in place.

Growling, she managed to get her pistol into position, sitting a little way behind the krogan's left eye. She pulled the trigger and felt herself pushed off as the recoil of the pistol broke her precarious grip. She came rolling to a stop and raised her gun again; relaxing a hair as a full ton of armoured came crashing to the floor in front of her. She spun on her heel to see that her team had already mopped up the vorcha.

She felt a grim smile tugging the corners of her mouth up. "Come on."

xxx

They raced up some stairs and found a short corridor, two doors leading off it. She pushed herself against the wall next to the door on the left and motioned for Miranda to get on the other side and open it. The moment the door slid open she heard a batarian yelling at someone about the clinic. _I suppose this would be Daniel._

She made sure they heard her as she approached. "Hello boys," They whipped round, and half a dozen guns were trained on her in a second. Behind her she heard Miranda and Taylor ready their own, but she waved a hand and they dropped them again. "What exactly is going on here?"

"He works for the doctor, and he's a human." The leader of the group stepped forwards, "He knows about this plague."

"Really? Every human must know about the plague because they don't get it? And working for a doctor who's been curing people en masse is clearly a bad idea." She crossed her arms, "The vorcha don't get it either, are you going after them?"

"The vorcha aren't smart enough." The batarian looked like he wanted to lower his weapon, which was at least some improvement on the tension. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Oh I just don't like bullying. Or killing." She nodded to the others, "My teammates however, are a lot more trigger happy, especially in the presence of non-humans, so unless you want them to start getting worried, we have two options. Either you leave this man alone, then get out of here, or..." Behind her she heard Taylor shift his aim, and thought it was probably emphatic enough.

"I'm sure human," He had been staring at her ever since she had walked in, trying to make out her face, which was half in shadow. She didn't like interacting with batarians, she was too well known among them. Ever since she had survived the raid on Mindoir, a number of batarians she had met seemed to think she was determined to hunt them down.

Recognition flickered in his face and he stepped back, his pistol raised again, "So, Shepard," The others tensed at the name, "You'd just let us go?"

She chuckled, "I'm hardly the killer you think I am. Let him go, and you get to walk out of here."

They kept the guns raised, the leader eyeing her as only a batarian could. She kept herself as relaxed as she could manage, trying to ignore what the array of weapons pointing at her could do if things went south. Focusing on the leader, she tried to keep eye contact.

He grunted, and his elbow relaxed, the gun slowly raising, "I don't wanna die. Guns down." The others glanced at him, and he barked again, "Guns down." They complied, and behind her Miranda and Taylor lowered theirs. "So what now? We just go?"

She nodded, "You might want to think about staying out of this area. Get back to Mordin Solus' clinic. We're going to be clearing out everything from here to the environment control centre."

The leader nodded, then waved at his gang. "Come on boys, let's get out of here."

Miranda waited until they were gone, then stepped up next to her, "We could well run into them in the very next room."

"Yeah, well, at least we gave them the chance."

The assistant was standing, "Thank you, so much."

"Solus is waiting for you back at the clinic."

"Yeah…" He looked sheepish, "Thanks again."

He scurried out.

"Now can we please get on with our mission?" Taylor growled.

xxx

Through door number two they found a two layer plaza, with a walkway opposite them and a team of Blood Pack armed with rocket launchers. Once more Shepard found herself sliding in behind a low wall to get out of the way as a trio of rockets blasted apart an artistically placed flower box.

_I seem to spend every fight these days crouching behind a chest high wall, waiting to pop my head up and knock some sense into a never ending stream of enemies. _She mused as she waited for a lull in the opposing fire. _Whatever happened to the days when personal shielding actually protected you from things?_ The pause she had been waiting for came, and she swung herself out of cover and stitched fire across the upper balcony.

"Miranda!" She saw the agent's hair whip round, "Get downstairs, we'll cover you." She waited another second then ducked out again and opened fire, taking out at least one of the rocket-wielding gangers. Taylor joined her, his assault rifle chattering loud enough to drown out the whoosh of another rocket.

Shepard saw it a second before it hit her and the entire world seemed to slow. The rocket filled her vision, and all she could see was the blinking blue light that signalled it was active, the cloud of smoke behind it, and the flicker of fire driving it on. Dimly she heard a shout, and the roar of gunfire, but it seemed to be coming from a long way off. She felt something inside her take over, some instinct she didn't even know she had, and almost felt the whir of the cybernetics that she now had instead of nerves and muscle. Her torso shifted, faster than she could think, and the rocket went zooming past, in slow motion to her, allowing her to see every detail, and read the serial number off the side as it blazed past.

The world returned to normal, and she was buffeted by a shockwave from behind as the rocket detonated a half foot away from her. Taylor was yelling at her, and her shield was beginning to spark dangerously under the combined firepower of the Blood Pack.

She ducked back behind cover, vaguely aware that Taylor was reprimanding her for being reckless, and slid her rifle off her back. While the world had gone into slow-motion, an event she had been wholly unprepared for by the way, she had gotten a pretty good look at the gunman, and where exactly he was hiding. She found him in the sight a second later, his helmeted head just visible above the railing. She fired and the entire top half exploded, sending him catapulting forwards where she had a clear shot right into his ribs.

"I need help down here Shepard," Miranda sounded calm, but when Shepard looked over the balcony she saw that the agent was in danger of being overrun.

"Taylor, move to assist."

The soldier nodded and threw himself over the edge, coming down hard on top of a vorcha and crushing it to the floor under his boots. _Lovely._ Shepard kept her rifle out and started to pick off some of the more exposed Blood Pack.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the last of them fell to a combined assault from Miranda and Taylor, and they were free to go through the doors on the other side of the room and rush up the stairs, Shepard taking a split second to blow another vorcha in half.

She slid open the door and saw three massive fans straight ahead of her. _I guess this would be the Environmental Control Centre._ She didn't have long to admire it before a volley of shots went over her head. _Here we go again_. She found a suitable wall, cursing the new shielding systems which couldn't shield you from anything, and ducked behind it.

There weren't that many vorcha guarding the room, and Shepard simply sat back and let Miranda and Taylor do their thing. Once they had finished clearing up the foot soldiers Shepard raced to the first console and turned the environmental controls back on, the fans giving a disquieting rattle as they started, but soon settling into the quiet rumble that had been missing from the slums. She breathed a sigh of relief and took out the jar of antidote.

"This needs to go into the air intake filters, then it can get shoved out into the normal atmosphere." She indicated the two doors and tossed a vial each to Miranda and Taylor, "Let's just get this done and get the hell out of here."

"Understood."

xxx

She waited by the main control as her team rushed off to carry out her orders, taking some time to collect spare heat sinks from the bodies scattered round. _I know I used to collect weapon mods from my enemies, but there is a big difference between that and scrounging for bullets when I should be secure in the knowledge that my guns will fire when I need them to._ She resolved to stop whining about the ammo clips until she could find out the full story behind the conversion, but it was difficult as she found that once more her ridiculously small pouch was filled to capacity.

She turned, planning to head back to the central control unit, but a scraping noise stopped her. Crouching behind a box, she peered over the edge to see a team of vorcha coming in, actually taking the time to be stealthy instead of just barging in like she was used to seeing them do. After they had all entered a pair of krogan stomped in and started to direct them.

"Spread out, check the air intake filters, the cure will be distributed there." The vorcha split in two, each group going to a filter room. Shepard cursed softly and slid down to the ground, breathing hard.

The air filter rooms were tiny, little more than metal boxes filled with computers. No cover and no exit. If the vorcha cornered Miranda and Taylor in those rooms then it would be over in a matter of seconds. The only positive was that with the entire contingent of vorcha focusing on only two rooms, it would be child's play for her to sneak out behind the two krogan and get back to Mordin's clinic, job done and Omega saved.

She wasn't aware that she had drawn it but her pistol was in her hand, unfolded and ready for what she knew she had to do. She had tried to save the life of a genocidal madman who had been directly responsible for the deaths of one of her closest friends, she wasn't about to let two people who she at worst mildly disliked get gunned down.

She stepped up, letting the krogan see her fully, and put a shot right into the exposed neck of the one on the left. He staggered, blood gushing from the wound, but it took more than that to put down a krogan, and this one was huge. She fired again and ducked behind cover as the vorcha turned and opened up. Thankfully, the boxes in the room were stacked so closely together that she was able to move entirely undetected to behind one of the squads.

Drawing her submachine gun, she braced it in her left hand and readied the pistol in her right. Normally she wasn't a fan of such action movie tactics, but when it was one against thirty she needed firepower more than she needed accuracy. She clambered on top of the box and opened up, the recoil fierce enough to push her back a step, but it was effective. She saw nearly ten vorcha go down before they got their senses together.

She dropped back behind the box and slapped the heat sinks free, trying to get to new cover before they surrounded her, but she was rapidly running out of boxes to hide behind. She put the submachine gun back on her belt and drew the sniper rifle instead. Rolling out into the open for a moment she managed to get a look at their new positions, and to her delight saw that the big krogan was hanging back, obviously wounded.

_Next target then._

She saw a gap underneath the cover and lay down on her stomach, the rifle held almost horizontal to the ground as she sighted on the krogan. She had a moment to wonder why holding it one handed wasn't exhausting her wrist, but then the krogan wandered right through her sight and she squeezed the trigger, the rifle jerking upwards into the boxes and giving away her cover as effectively as a flare.

She adopted a half-crouch, half-run as she tried to reach the other side of the room, but they had her dead to rights. Through a gap in the boxes she saw several vorcha clambering over so they could flank her, while the others kept her pinned down with continuous fire, and the second krogan was pushing his way to the front, a huge shotgun cradled in his arms.

_If I die because of two Cerberus Operatives I'm going to be very upset._ She thought morosely, sitting with her back against the cover and jacking a new heat sink into her pistol. She stayed where she was, watching closely for signs of the vorcha she knew would be coming from the side, when a massive explosion rocked the room.

She resisted the urge to stick her head right into the firing line, and instead found another gap to look through, but all she could see were billowing clouds of smoke, occasional gun flashes illuminating a human-shaped figure making his way through the crowd.

Another explosion and she looked to the other side of the room to see Miranda's unmistakeable profile rushing through, pistol in hand. She sighed in relief and pushed herself up, pistol raised and ready. Before she could move a meaty hand wrapped around her throat and she was thrown into the centre of the room. "Shepard," A voice growled from somewhere above her, and she rolled onto her back to see the krogan looming over her, his shotgun gone but his hands reaching for her throat.

She was hoisted into the air and found herself thrashing, trying desperately to kick him, just for the sensation of doing something. "I will squeeze the life from you," There were more gunshots and he flinched a few times, blood spurting from his back, but he didn't seem to care.

She managed to land a kick on his eye ridge, but he shrugged it off and threw her into a wall, stomping after her again. She hit the wall hard, the breath forced out of her and something in her back cracking audibly, but she had managed to get a hand to her submachine gun as well. Dragging it out she emptied it into his chest at close range, but he even shrugged that off, powering through to hoist her up again. "You are nothing more than a bug to me."

"Don't you ever shut up?" A volley of shots rang out, and the krogan's head jerked sideways as bullets slammed into it, bone and brain matter flying out. He managed to stay upright, dragging his mangled head back up to stare at her one more time, before Miranda appeared from one side and jammed the barrel of her gun into the open wound and fired again and again until the slip emptied.

The krogan swayed heavily, then keeled over, letting her drop to the ground as well. Loading a third clip, Miranda tipped him over and blew what was left of his head into bloody chunks. "Animal."

**AN:-** Sooner or later I'm going to have to start giving Taylor, Kasumi and the rest some cool moments soon.

Writing anything with Miranda in it while watching Chuck is very weird. Every so often Yvonne Strahovsky will just say something and I'll be like, 'Hey, its Miranda on the TV.'

Anywho, enough of my weird celebrity crushes (Michelle Trachtenberg is hot) hopefully there will be more coming soon. Next it's time to pick up Jack.


	13. Chapter 12: Working It Out

**AN:-** Yeah, another one, but just a short one before I get to the Convict. I suddenly realised that this one was going on for a little too long, and if I tried to get them onto the prison as well the chapter would be heading to over 5,000 words.

**Chapter Twelve: Working It Out**

Shepard got to her feet, choking and massaging her throat. "Thanks for the save," She managed to grunt when she had finally got enough air back.

"Don't want to waste another two years do I?" Miranda dragged her to her feet, "Come on."

"I'm gonna need the doc to take a look at me when I get back." She muttered, collecting her weapons and reloading. When she had finished she nodded to the others, "Come on, back to Solus."

xxx

"Environmental systems engaged, airborne viral levels dropping, patients improving, vorcha retreating," Solus turned around, a smile spreading across his face, "Well done Shepard, thank you."

"And thank you from me," She hadn't seen Daniel, working in the back on a patient, but he stepped forwards now, still looking as sheepish as when she had saved him. "Those batrarians would have killed me."

"Merciful of you, risky, would have killed them myself."

She shook her head, "I'm not looking for murderers. They were willing to leave, and I didn't see their gang colours among the dead. I think I chose the right option."

He bowed his head in acquiescence. "Not criticising Shepard, letting you know my thoughts, my processes. If under your command would submit to your rules, not looking for trouble."

Daniel sensed something going on, and hurried off with a mumbled, 'I'll get back to work.'

"Good kid," Solus said as he left, "Bit naive, he'll learn. Taking over the clinic, should be able to handle it now that vorcha are gone."

"So is that an acceptance? Are you coming with us?"

The smile was back, ever so slightly smug, as he gestured to a small bag by the door, "Always ready for a new challenge. Cure here was finished, time to move on."

Shepard nodded, "Alright then, let's get you to work."

xxx

Back on board the Normandy she left Taylor giving Solus the grand tour and made her way to the cockpit. "How are things up here Joker?"

"Think I fractured my thumb on the mute button, but it got my point across," He whirled the chair round; "Garrus is looking to talk to you. He wasn't very impressed with some of your stunts earlier."

"He knows how I work, why is he getting so upset about it?"

"Maybe he's forgotten just how mad it is, or maybe he's not used to being on the sidelines. I got used to your special brand of crazy a long time ago." A sly grin crept onto his lips, "Or maybe he's in lurve."

"I can see several problems with that scenario," She grunted.

"Well, you've got known alien proclivities, and you do have so much in common."

"Guns and a shared dislike of psychopaths is hardly enough to base a relationship on. And besides, I thought enough was made of my particular preferences after the last mission."

"Oh you know the extranet. People have been writing all sorts of fiction since you were gone. Some of them seemed to think you were a dude, some thought you would have been much better off with Kaidan, or Garrus, or Wrex. Some of those first two groups overlap…"

"Joker, you and I are going to have to sit down and talk about your extranet usage one of these days."

"I read a story that opens with those exact words," He had adopted a dreamy look which she couldn't help but chuckle at.

"All right oh fearless pilot. Take us out of the system; I want to pick up our next candidate."

"Before you do Commander, we've got a mercenary requesting your services, says he's been hired to help us. Name of Zaeed Massani," She still found it disconcerting how he could switch from joking to serious in a single sentence.

She ran through the dossiers in her head, "Yeah, he's one of ours, tell him to meet us outside Afterlife in five."

"Yes Commander."

xxx

Zaeed was easy to spot. Even if she hadn't had a picture of him she would have known who she was looking for. He was a hulking six feet of muscle and armour, half his face badly scarred and stood leaning against a wall like he owned it and everything in the immediate vicinity.

"Nice and inconspicuous," She said as she leaned next to him, "No one's going to spot you like that."

"You obviously don't have much experience of Omega Shepard," He had an accent to him, one she couldn't quite place. Definitely colonial though. "On Omega, it's the ones who don't look like they're against the world that get noticed."

"I've had more than enough experience of Omega thanks." She got down to business, "The Illusive Man hired you to help us."

"Yes he did, but not just money. I've got a little job I need some help with, and you're that help."

"Strange how little the Illusive Man mentions in these files." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn't had a chance to meet with Chakwas, and her aches were starting to catch up with her. "What can you bring to this mission?"

"I'm an expert marksman, a deadly hitman, a former gang leader and member, and the best gorram mercenary you're likely to find this side of the Citadel." He fixed her with a look, "I'm tough Shepard, and none of that pansy shit they make SPECTREs into. I've stared into the fires of hell and come out laughing." She held his gaze, keeping her face carefully neutral. At last he snorted and turned back to staring at the club, "That's what I can bring."

"You're hired. We'll do your job, but not before I've put the rest of my crew together."

He sneered a little, "I'll see you on board then."

"We ship out within the hour."

xxx

"So this is rather a new development for you."

"How so?"

She was starting to really enjoy her dinners with Garrus and Joker. They reminded her of a better time, when there had been more of them, all gathered around a very similar table on a very similar ship. She even found herself deliberately waiting to eat until she knew they were gathering.

"I would never have thought you'd have a mercenary on the ship."

"Wrex was a mercenary."

"Yes, but he came with us for free, largely for the satisfaction of fighting Saren and winning. Zaeed is, well, he's a lot more mercenary."

"I suppose," She spooned some indefinable mush into her mouth and chewed, thinking it over, "But as long as the Illusive Man's paying him, he's on our side."

"And if someone else offers him a little more money?"

"You really think he'd sell us out?"

"The sort of work I've been doing the last two years, you learn how to spot the bad ones. He'd turn on us in a heartbeat."

"Always the ray of sunshine," Joker came hobbling over with his meal, "I'm sure everything will be just fine. Shepard will do her thing; he'll end up utterly devoted to her, and in a few months we'll go through the Omega 4 Relay and he'll doubtless do something heroic and stupid, survive miraculously and we'll all laugh about it later."

"You have so much faith in my leadership," She grumbled into her meal.

Garrus nodded, "Of course we do. Look at what you achieved in such a short time. Three months and you put together a team capable of taking down Saren and a fully fledged Reaper, and you built it out of what? A mercenary, a quarian, a scientist, a cop and your two marines. It's like a movie, not real life."

"Yeah, but I didn't change who you were underneath, I just kept you together."

"Shepard, before you came along I was the lone ranger of my department, and they hated me for it." He waved a finger at her, "I couldn't work well with other officers, I was always on my own searching for tips, and I didn't exactly respond well to authority." He returned to his meal, "I might have made a failure as a commander, but after you died, I went to Omega, put a team together, and had a damn good try at being the sort of Commander you were, and I wouldn't have been able to if you didn't show me how."

"You always make it sound more glamorous than it is, I don't have any sort of special powers that make people like each other more."

"Well what about Wrex?" Joker chimed, "He's making a good show of reuniting the most infamously warlike and hard to unite race in the galaxy. You don't think he just picked that up from mercenary school do you? And what about Ashley or Tali? Ashley got promoted, Tali's got her own little squad, or had…"

Shepard finally nodded, "All right, so maybe I taught you all something, but this team is different. I don't feel like I'm going to be able to get through to them."

"Well maybe it's just going to take time."

She shook her head, "I was with you guys less than a week before you started to respond to me, started to work as a team." She stopped eating, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her face, "It's been nearly two weeks, and still Miranda and I are butting heads at every turn. I've barely spoken to Taylor, Kasumi's just been locked up in her little room. I can't connect to them."

"You'll get there Shepard. You've been dead!" Garrus smiled at her, his genuine smile, "You're the hero of the damn galaxy, and you're the best commander I've ever served under."

She smiled at him, "So are you going to tell me what happened while you were on Omega?"

He suddenly seemed very interested in his meal, "What do you mean?"

"Something happened to you Garrus. It wasn't my death, and it wasn't the crew falling apart." She took a long draw from her drink, "So what was it? It must have happened on Omega, and you didn't have a team when we found you."

"Not now Shepard." His tone told her in no uncertain terms that there would be nothing gained from forcing the issue.

They ate in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Joker said, unnecessarily loudly, "So, how 'bout them red shirts? Man they've had a slow season!"

Garrus stared at him, "I don't understand a word you just said."

xxx

Miranda was getting very bored with watching security footage. Joker was given to babbling the most inane things, while Garrus sat there silently, and Shepard occasionally grunted an affirmative.

"_You know what, I've been wondering about some things."_

"_What things Joker?"_

"_Rations. Do you ever wonder about whether it might be better to have dry weather rations and cold weather rations?"_

Miranda leaned back and rubbed her eyes, resisting the urge to groan. _Are they seriously going to talk about rations now?_

Shoving away from her console, rather convinced that they weren't going to be discussing anything important in the next few hours, she returned to her computer, settling in to write some more reports. She needed a full evaluation of the good doctor, everything from psych to field tests. What with Kasumi and Zaeed as well, she was looking at a lot of paperwork to get done.

_Oh the life I chose._

**AN:-** Yeah, I kind of stole a bit from _Chuck._ In that show, Yvonne's character is the nice agent, while Adam Baldwin's character is the one who always spies on everyone. And at one point Morgan and Chuck have a four hour conversation about what sort of sandwich to take to a desert island. Yeah, I've reached the point where I am just stealing material, until I can learn how to write properly again.

I actually quite like this moment at the end with Miranda. I always got this sense that she kept the tough exterior up just because that's how she got through the day, whereas when she was alone she could actually feel things. This is even kind of supported in game. When you talk to Miranda about her sister, she really opens up, and clearly she had all these feelings buried under the surface, only surfacing when she's alone or trusts someone. So while watching the security footage, she gets bored and actually lets it show.

Rightie-ho then. Time for me to sleep and start writing again in the morning.


	14. Chapter 13: The Convict

**AN:-** A word to the wise, when you're out of university and looking for a job, make sure that when you do take one that it is what you think it is. I just quit the job I got after four and a half days. Man was taking it a mistake.

Anyway, as always you aren't here to read about my rambling life, so enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter Thirteen: The Convict**

"Well you're fit for duty Shepard, but I want you to take it easy."

Shepard rolled her shirt back down, "You know me doc, I like the quiet life."

Chakwas merely hmmed as Shepard pushed herself off the examination table and smiled at her. "So if I'm fine for duty, why are you looking at me like there's something wrong?"

"We need to talk properly Shepard, about what Cerberus did to you, how they brought you back."

"Okay," She sat opposite the doctor, "What do we need to talk about?"

"You're aware that when Cerberus brought you back, they implanted things inside you? You might have seen the results already. Your reaction times are better, your muscle strength, your stamina, your ability to take in data and process it."

Shepard had a vivid memory of the rocket she had managed to dodge, "I've noticed some things."

"Well the idea behind them was to make you into something more than human. A super soldier who would be capable of taking on the Reapers head on." Chakwas sighed and toyed with a clipboard, "By all accounts they succeeded, but you woke up too soon, so they didn't have time to give you all the details on how your new body would work, or your new brain."

_That was unexpected, _"My new brain?"

"Well, not exactly new, but upgraded. Memory implants for weapons statistics, strategies, enemies. They should remain dormant until you need them, but you don't have any control over your access to them right now. They happen whether you want them or not. And your reflexes and strength will fluctuate as well based on need. You have enough strength to flip a mako over right now, but it won't be readily available to you."

"So why do I need to know this, if it'll only come out on cue then surely it'll only ever work when I need it to."

"You need to know because the human body isn't designed to work this way. Those Cerberus doctors were so concerned about whether they _could _make you better they never stopped to wonder whether they _should._"

"Could I be in danger if it continues?"

"If you don't learn to control it, yes. Taking in information at the rate you now can could overload your mind. Pushing your muscles and bones to their new limits will weaken them. And no one really knows what long term effects memory implants can have on a person."

She must have noticed the horror creeping into Shepard's expression, because she stopped toying with the clipboard and smiled kindly, "Don't worry; I'm going to help you with this. I've read your file front to back enough times to know what I'm dealing with; I suggest you start by doing the same."

"And in the meantime?"

"Try not to get into any situations where these responses might be triggered. A gunfight, a foot chase, a fist fight. These are all things your body is capable of dealing with naturally, it's only when you find yourself trying to outrun a rocket or hand to hand with a krogan that the defences will kick in."

"Understood," Shepard stood and forced a smile, "Thanks doc, I get the feeling I'm going to need a lot more of your advice."

"I'm always here Shepard."

xxx

"This is Normandy SR-2 requesting permission to board."

Purgatory was an unpleasant looking place. A station floating in the middle of bugger-all and nothing, grim and grey and more than a little grimy as well. Shepard had seen a lot of space stations, and even the worst of them had tried to look a little appealing. Omega had their neon lights everywhere, the Citadel seemed to always be sparkling and clean. This station looked like what it was.

"This is Normandy SR-2 requesting permission to board."

Joker had been hailing them for nearly fifteen minutes, which usually wasn't a good sign. Shepard tried to hide her impatience as she stood behind Joker listening to the creak of her team's armour. Kasumi was sitting the mission out on Chakwas' orders, but she had Garrus, Miranda and Taylor with her. Garrus in particular was shifting every few seconds.

"Stay calm people," Shepard muttered, "It doesn't mean anything. Maybe it's just a busy day for them."

"They've known we were coming for over a week now," Miranda sounded tense, "This shouldn't be taking that long."

"Maybe the long arm of Cerberus doesn't extend this far."

The comm crackled and a brusque turian voice issued from it, "Normandy SR-2, you are cleared for docking; you will meet with official representatives before proceeding into the facility."

"What charming people." Joker took them in, "Kinda like our reception committee on Noveria."

"Different time, different people Joker," Shepard nodded to her team, "Let's get ready to move out."

xxx

There was a squad of four waiting for them, clad in Blue Suns armour. Shepard had read the files, she knew that the mercenary group ran the prison, but it was still an effort not to draw her gun on sight.

"Welcome to the Purgatory Shepard. Your package is being prepared, and you can claim it shortly." One of the turian guards stepped forwards, "As this is a high security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

She let her left hand drop to rest on her pistol, hearing the scrape of Garrus' boot as he shifted into a combat stance. The mercenaries around the room tensed, but didn't go so far as to raise heir guns. "I can't do that," She said calmly.

"Everyone stand down," Another turian came marching into the room, authority radiating from him, "Commander," He gave her an insincere smile and his voice turned gentile, "I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out, you must realise this is just a standard procedure."

She shook her head slightly, "It's my standard procedure to keep my gun." She fixed him with a look, which was difficult as he seemed to be avoiding her eyes despite keeping his face to her, "I am a SPECTRE Warden, in Council space I have the power of the Council behind me."

He nodded grudgingly, "Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests." The smile was back again. She couldn't figure out why, but there was something about him that was very disconcerting. "We're bringing Jack out of cryo, as soon as the funds clear you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to out-processing for the pickup Commander."

She returned his smile with one of her own, just as bland, "Lead the way."

As they followed the warden into the prison, Garrus stepped up next to her and bent low, his voice so quiet she could barely hear it. "In my culture, turians without facemarkings are known to be untrustworthy. There's something off about this guy."

She nodded, finally realising the source of her discomfort, "Good advice, but then again, he is a mercenary."

"I know, but this whole setup feels off to me."

"Well be on your guard, I know I'm going to be."

xxx

"Cellblock two," Warden Kuril's voice had lost its sleazy undertone, but was now filled with genuine pride. "As you can see we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self contained, modular unit." He turned to her and smiled, "I've blown a few out the airlocks as an example." He moved on, leaving her to stare at the blocks on the wall, looking more like storage spaces than anything else. "The ship is made up of thirty cell blocks identical to this one, we house thousands of criminals."

They kept walking down the rows, Garrus twitching more and more as they got deeper in. She wanted to tell him to calm down, but she didn't want to alert the warden that they thought something was wrong. Kuril was still going through his tour, "We can put the whole place in lockdown on a moment's notice, nothing goes wrong here."

Shepard could hardly believe that, "Have you had any escape attempts?"

He laughed out loud at that, "We're in space, they have nowhere to go and they know it." His entire manner shifted in a heartbeat, "But still, we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals. We have many ways to control the population." They had reached an intersection, and he waved them down one route, "I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing."

She nodded, "Thanks for the tour, it's…" She forced a smile, "It's quite a place you've put together."

He returned the smile and headed off.

Miranda stepped up to her and gripped her arm, "I don't like this Shepard," She hissed, "He's hiding something, and you know about turians and face markings, right?"

"I know, but what other choice do we have? We start shooting and this whole place will be on us in seconds."

"So what do we do?"

"We follow the hallway, and we get Jack, and we get the hell off this tub before something bad happens to us."

"And if something bad happens before we get Jack?"

"Then we improvise." She glanced up and down the hall and bent in close. They all leaned in as well, and she muttered, "Stay ready, Miranda, can you keep your biotics up, but low enough that no one can detect them?"

She nodded, "I can, but not for too long."

"Good, Garrus, maybe you should turn that little eye scope thing on now," She looked up and saw that it was already activated, "Okay, one step ahead of me there, Taylor, just, be ready."

They all nodded, "All right, let's go."

They carried on down the hallway, Garrus stopping halfway down to smack one of the guards over the helmet. Shepard stopped and stared at him, noticing that the guard was watching one cell in particular, where another guard was beating a prisoner heavily.

"This is degrading, for you as much as him. You can't even get good information this way."

The guard squared off to him, "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"Yes I am."

"Garrus," She stepped slightly in front of him, meeting his eye until he looked away. She turned to the guard, "Stop this, it's not worth it."

She saw it in his eyes, and after a second he broke, "Yeah, it is kind of hard to watch." He banged a hand on the glass, "Knock it off, he's had enough."

They moved on, Shepard trying hard not to look back. She knew that Garrus was, and as they rounded the corner she paused for a second to breathe deeply before leading them through to the supermax area.

They were almost out the other door when Kuril's voice came over the loudspeaker. "My apologies Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than as a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell, you will not be harmed."

_Idiot,_ She whirled round, her pistol already filling her hand. Miranda was glowing a vibrant blue and Garrus had his rifle in hand. Taylor was a step behind them, but he was ready in a second. _Should have waited until we were in the cell. Moron._ Guards and technicians were advancing on them.

"Maybe I can change your mind," She said, smiling a little.

One of them opened fire. _Maybe not then. _She didn't even have to fire a shot, her team did all the work, and as the door at the other end opened to reveal a small group of FENRIS mechs, Miranda waved a hand and slammed them together, creating a little heap of metal and sparks.

"I hate to say I told you so…" Garrus growled.

"Oh shut up and follow me."

xxx

They sprinted back the way the warden had gone, blasting the guards on the way. The resistance was minimal, but Shepard had seen the files on Purgatory, and if the warden could get the signal out then there would be thousands of them.

They skidded into a control room and Shepard shot a technician through the neck. She paused for a moment to marvel at the shot she had just managed, then hurried to the console and worked her way through some menus until she managed to bring up the containment unit. A label appearing that identified her as 'Jack.'

Miranda pushed past her, "I can open this."

"If we hack that control, every door on the cellblock opens." Garrus didn't exactly sound worried about the idea.

"Well it certainly would distract the guards…" Shepard considered it, staring down as the cryo unit came into view.

"It's the only way to get Jack out of cryo," Miranda looked up at her, "Should I?"

"Well we can't exactly leave her here," Shepard sighed and drew her pistol; "Let her out."

Miranda nodded and typed in some controls, then stepped back and drew her submachine gun, "All hell is about to break loose."

Below them they saw Jack stirring, and a squad of YMIR mechs shifted into place, their cannon arms focusing on her. Shepard drew her pistol and fired a few bursts into the window, but it was bullet proof. _Need to find a way to help her before she gets turned into a puddle of goo._

The others rushed to help her, Garrus taking the old fashioned route of slamming on the glass with the butt of his rifle while Miranda fired up her biotics again, but before she could strike there was an explosion below them. Shepard looked down, expecting the worst, but all she could see was a blue blur and the smoking legs of two of the mechs.

"That's impossible," Miranda actually looked shocked. "No one's that powerful."

Shepard gave her a look, "You mean, you're not that powerful."

Miranda glared at her, "It's the same thing, I was made to be perfect, she cannot be that good."

There was a massive crash below them and they looked down to see bits of metal flying off into the room. "No way…" Taylor sounded somewhere between afraid and appreciative.

"Alright then, looks like she _is_ more powerful than you," Shepard brought her gun up and aimed it at the door, where she could hear someone trying to get in. "Better get ready, looks like they figured out where we are."

xxx

They fought their way through the Blue Suns, Shepard wishing she didn't feel quite so good about being able to take out the prison. Maybe the prisoners here were bad enough to deserve it, maybe they were political prisoners or innocents offloaded by their governments, but one way or another, the whole place felt rotten.

Periodically they heard Warden Kuril over the speakers, quite helpfully informing them of where he and Jack were. The only problem was that Jack's route seemed to be self-sealing, what with the collapsing bulkheads and massive destruction she was causing. Following Kuril was much easier, since all his troops were trying to reach him along the same route Shepard's team were going.

After several minutes of tense firefight they eventually burst into a wide open concourse, Blue Suns managing to draw themselves into regimented lines, taking cover behind blast shields and mowing down the prisoners who had managed to get this far. Most of the prisoners were poorly armed, nothing more than the shivs they had fashioned, but one or two had managed to lay their hands on assault rifles, likely taken from dead guards.

Shepard paused for a moment and scanned the room. If this was where the Blue Suns were massing then it made sense that Kuril was there. She spotted him a second later, a massive sniper rifle in his hands as he raced towards a semi-circle of control panels. Before she could raise her rifle and fire he made it to cover and with a deep electric throbbing a force field surrounded the warden.

"We need to bring that down," Garrus was at her side, picking off prisoners and mercs alike with deadly precision.

"Those towers would seem the obvious choice," Miranda gestured to the two massive pylons that had risen out of the deck and were sending streams of energy arcing into the force field. "I know those generators though; they have redundancies on top of their redundancies. Even if we took both down, there would only be a couple of seconds before they re-established the connection."

"Alright," Shepard pulled them down behind cover and worked over the situation. After a second she had a solution, "It seems simple enough." She told them, "Garrus and Miranda, you take the generators. Taylor and I stay here and cover your approach. The second the field is down, I take Kuril."

"Can you make that shot?" Miranda sounded very uncertain.

She nodded, "Of course I can."

Garrus nodded in support of her, "She's a better shot than me, and that was before you put all that auto-aiming junk in her head."

Bullets peppered their cover; "Move out," She ordered, "We may only get one shot at this."

As her team moved out, Kuril's voice came echoing over the loud-speakers. "You're valuable Shepard, I could have sold you and lived like a king. But you're too much trouble, at least I can recapture Jack!"

She stood, swung her rifle round and blew the head off a human merc in one fluid movement, then yelled, "Not happening. You're a two bit slave trader and I don't have time for it."

He kept on talking, "I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to. This is for the good of the galaxy."

"The good of the galaxy?" Shepard could see Garrus and Miranda were almost in position, if Kuril just kept talking for a few seconds longer… "You're completely insane. You're not even a mercenary, you're just a petty criminal."

"Lesser minds are always jealous of what they can't understand. Why can't you see that what I'm doing here is beneficial to everyone?"

Shepard was saved from having to answer when the domes suddenly exploded, and the field dropped. She stood, ignoring the warden's wild shot, which flew over her should close enough that she heard the whistle of the round. In her sights his head was magnified to the point where he could have been standing right in front of her. It was the sort of shot she made in her sleep, and she only wasted an extra second breathing out to the point where she could hear her blood flowing in her head.

The rifle jerked and the warden dropped in a fine dark blue mist, his body obscured as the shields came back up. The remaining mercenaries jerked round to see what had happened, and when they caught a glimpse of his body through the shifting energy patterns most of them panicked. Shepard signalled to let them go, there was no reason to chase them down, especially with all the other mercenaries on the prison ship. They regrouped in the centre of the concourse.

"How do we get back to the ship?" Taylor asked.

Miranda was checking her omni-tool's map. "There should be a cut through somewhere around here, as long as Jack hasn't destroyed it."

"Can you locate her on that thing?"

"No, but there's a security alert going off in the docking bay. I'd say she's found the Normandy."

They sprinted through the corridors and arrived at the station overlooking the ship just as a short human skidded to a halt and stared through the glass.

"Cerberus." They heard her mutter. Shepard slowed to a halt, and the sound seemed to bring the convict to her senses, "What the hell do you want?"

Shepard had spoken to a lot of people who had seemed more riled up before. She held up her hands and spoke calmly, "You're in a bad situation, and I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy." Shepard felt her eye twitch. Some of her crew weren't the most formal, but a life of naval discipline sometimes made it hard to listen to people who swore so easily. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you're Cerberus."

"I'm here to ask for your help."

"You show up, in a Cerberus frigate," She flung a hand out to indicate the ship, "To take me away somewhere? You think I'm stupid?"

_In as many words, yes, _"This ship is going down in flames." She said instead, "We can get you to safety and we're asking for your help."

Miranda stepped up to Shepard's ear, "We could just knock her out and take her."

Evidently Jack had heard, "I'd like to see you try."

"We're not going to attack her." Shepard fixed Miranda with a look until she had stepped back, which seemed to make Jack a little happier, or at least less hostile.

"Look," She said, arms folded, "You want me to come with you, make it worth my while."

"That would be easier if I knew what you wanted, but I'll do what you ask."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She seemed to be considering it,. and finally came to a decision, a slow smile spreading across her face and making her look more like a big cat than a human, "I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases, I want to look at those files, see what Cerberus has got on me. You want me on your team? Let me go through those databases."

Shepard nodded, _Two birds with one stone, _"I'll give you full access."

"Shepard you're not authorised to do that!" _Oh, maybe three birds with one stone, I get to annoy Miranda as well._ Shepard kept her face carefully blank, watching Jack for signs of agreement or argument.

"Aw, it upsets the cheerleader, even better." For a split second Jack's corona flared a deep and unstable blue, as if just to remind Shepard what she was taking on, "You'd better be straight up with me. So why the hell are we standing here?"

**AN:-** I don't like Jack very much.

I thought I'd just get that out of the way so people knew what to expect. There were just certain characters, as in ME1, that i never got on with. In Mass Effect 1 it was Wrex. I could never quite get to love the big lug like everyone else seemed to. I didn't use him in my teams, except when I had to, I didn't talk to him unless I had to, so when it came to writing _Into Greatness_ I really wasn't that adept at using him as a character.

Same here. Although I', being quite anti-Miranda right now, I actually love her character, and I love the way she changes through the story, because to me that's fascinating. Probably the best indicator of why I like or dislike characters is their capacity to change. Wrex doesn't change in ME1 (he changes in the interim period) he leaves it exactly the same as when he arrived.

In ME1: Liara becomes more confident, Tali becomes more at ease with leaving the Migrant Fleet and more assured of her decision to return, Garrus goes from believing in getting the job done no matter what the cost to believing in the right way of doing things, Kaidan becomes more open about his problems, Ashley becomes much less xenophobic. Wrex... doesn't change.

In ME2: Tali wrestles with being banished, but eventually comes to accept her new life and you as her captain, Garrus is drawn slowly out of the depression he fell into and again has to lose some of his vigilante spirit. Miranda realises Cerberus isn't as good as she thought, Mordin accepts that the genophage has caused great damage to the krogan, Legion learns to work with a quarian and with humans. Grunt realises his purpose in being born.

But there are a lot more static characters as well, Thane doesn't change, Samara doesn't change, Taylor doesn't change, Jack is on the border (she changes a lot more if you're a male character romancing her). Some of this of course comes down to whether you romance them or not, but even then, the question is always 'does their base personality alter significantly from the norm?' And I don't think it does, this makes them, to me, less interesting.

Feel free to correct me in your reviews, I take everything you say on board.


	15. Chapter 14: Tension Rising

**AN:-** So. Two years huh? I might need to ease back into this one a bit slowly.

**Chapter Fourteen: Tension Rising**

"Welcome to the Normandy Jack." Shepard was leaning against a wall in the comm room, not really paying attention to the debriefing Miranda was giving. Garrus was there as well, watching the convict with barely concealed discomfort. "I'm Miranda, Shepard's second in command. On this ship we follow orders."

Jack sized her up for nearly a minute, before turning to Shepard, "Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off Shepard; I'm here because of our deal."

Jack seemed to have an uncanny ability to press people's buttons. Either it was going to make her an invaluable member of the team, or there was going to be a murder mystery to solve soon as well. "Miranda will let you into the system; let me know what you find."

"Hear that precious, we're going to be friends. You, me and every embarrassing little secret." Miranda snorted and for a second looked a lot like an enraged horse, then she spun on her heel and marched from the room. Jack seemed to calm down a little with her gone, "I'll be reading down in the hold, or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of through traffic, keep your people off me, better that way."

Shepard nodded, "Understood."

Jack left her and Garrus alone, the turian giving her a look she knew very well. "Don't give me that Vakarian," she told him, pushing off the wall and resting her hands on the long table, "Even if she wasn't the strongest human biotic I've ever seen, even if she didn't have a history of surviving in extreme situations, even if she wasn't an expert fighter, I'd still have to get her because The Illusive Man wants me to."

"I didn't say anything," Garrus said smoothly, coming round the table to join her, "I just wonder whether it's a good idea to have her down with all the engines and delicate electrics."

"She's not going to blow up the ship."

"Maybe not, but she might try and commandeer it."

"What would she gain?" Shepard led him back round to the elevator, "The ship can only be flown by one person if the AI is working as well, and I doubt EDI would help her get away."

They didn't have to wait long until they were on the right floor, but it gave Shepard enough time to form her next question, "I know when something's bothering you Garrus. You know I can help, so why not just ask?"

"I'm still not ready Shepard. I'll talk, trust me, but I need more time."

She wasn't going to let him off that easily, "I know what it's like being a commander Garrus. You can only bitch upwards. You haven't even had an upwards to bitch to for so long you've forgotten how to bitch properly. Well I'm here now and you bitch to me, and then I bitch to The Illusive Man, and he has to deal with all our bitching. Does that make sense?"

He shrugged, "You said bitch so much it doesn't even seem like a real word."

"The point is that you can talk to me Garrus, and I expect you to."

They had reached the gunnery post, "You've made your point Shepard, and I'll tell you everything, but I think right now we both need some sleep."

"I'm going to be eating in about an hour, are you going to be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

When Shepard got back to her room she had two messages waiting on her private terminal. Curious, she opened them and read the names of the two senders.

_Kate Bowman_

_Martin Burns_

Her memory stirred, but couldn't quite add faces to the names. Curious, she opened the first one and skimmed it, a smile appearing as it came back to her. The blonde haired engineer. Defiant to a fault and so brave. The message mentioned a memorial for her death (oops) and a celebration for them saving the colony.

She smiled properly, enjoying the feel of it on her face. She hadn't smiled properly in a while now, but seeing the message, looking back on a time in celebration... She remembered Asteroid X57 from less than six months ago, but for Kate it had been two years, and she had clearly moved forward instead of becoming stuck in the tragedy of losing her brother, and the thought of Terra Nova, alive and well because of her actions, was comforting in a way she hadn't even known she needed.

The next one was from Martin Burns, the councillor she had saved from biotic extremists. She remembered that Kaidan had been an L2, like the terrorists. Suffering from the same headaches and aches and pains of being a second gen only. The message was longer than Kate's, and she was surprised to see how honest he was being about his own shortcomings. But the L2s were getting their reparations, just as he had promised. And he had given a promise to help her as well.

She wouldn't draw on it, not yet, but Shepard took such promises seriously. To contact him now, while she was still so deeply entrenched with Cerberus, would only serve to destroy his reputation and bring him down. But when she got free, if she needed it.. She saved the message and pushed away from the desk.

During her command training, shortly before Akuze, she had been given a lesson in the face of command by a Captain Willis. He had been one of her least favourite tutors, and more than once they had come to arguments during his lectures, but he had given her the single most important lesson of her career. People need to see commanders. Not only as a lonely figure standing above them on a CIC platform, but down in the ranks.

So she walked.

When she was stationed at Fehl Prime as a 2nd Lieutenant she had walked the platoon barracks, talking to the men about their reasons for joining up, their reasons for fighting, what they had waiting for them back home.

When she was stationed with the 8th Rifles as a 1st Lieutenant she had walked the garrison, learning about how the unit functioned together, how they reacted to the aliens they saw on a daily basis, and how she could help with all their issues.

When she was finally aboard the Normandy commanding her own crew she walked as a matter of instinct. She would find that without even consciously thinking about it she had found herself in the engineering section talking to Chalke, or upstairs in the CIC leaning over Donnely's shoulder to ask him about his latest video log of life in space. The series had been fairly popular two years ago...

Now she was on the new Normandy, and she had yet to walk it once. She had toured it certainly, making sure she knew where everything was, but walking it and touring it were two separate things in her mind.

She wandered the crew sections, checking briefly on the sleeping half. If crew were particularly disturbed sleepers it might be cause to worry about their health, but everyone was sleeping soundly. She went over to the side where the currently awake and working crew members were. Cerberus vessels were pretty simple in that regard. Half the ship would sleep while the other half worked, switching shifts every few weeks.

She found a couple on a break, sharing a drink in the crew quarters. She mentally flicked through the crew files and was fairly certain they were called Rolston and Pavel or Patel. They were looking through a holo-image collection that she couldn't quite make out. She cleared her throat softly to let them know she was there, but before they could jump up and salute she waved them down.

"No need to get formal," she said, pulling out a chair and sitting down with a relieved sigh. "I just wanted a chat."

"A chat?" Patel sounded suspicious.

"I like to get to know my crew," Shepard explained. It wasn't the first time someone had thought she was crazy for talking to the rank and file. "I don't want you to just be names on a dossier who I never get to know." She turned to Rolston, "did I hear you talking about your family there?"

She had found the right subject it seemed. His face lit up and he showed her the holo-image, which showed a tired but smiling young woman holding a very pudgy looking baby. The baby was dressed in some sort of shimmering blue lacey thing and was waving its hands at the camera.

"Your daughter?" She asked.

He nodded. "My little Christina. She'll be one in a month."

"I'm afraid we might be out on mission in a month."

He nodded. "It's important she lives to see her first birthday. And if I can make sure of that by being here, then here is where I need to be."

"How about you Patel? Any family?"

The woman nodded, easing up a little after Rolston had been so happy. "I've got a fiancé back on Trebin, the colony's only just getting started, but he's happy to be doing something worthwhile."

"I remember Trebin." It had been a pretty harrowing mission, going into a dark, dank tunnel with zero visibility and cybernetically enhanced colonists intent on killing her. "Wasn't it an ExoGeni development?"

Patel nodded. "It was, but after the failure of the first colony Cerberus decided to send in a team of their own to make sure things stayed clear."

"That's good," Shepard said, wondering just how quickly Cerberus had snatched up the machine tech that was hidden there before the new colonists arrived. "And he's right, it's a worthwhile cause setting up new colonies."

"I'm just worried about him, out there on the rim. And Rolston, his wife is on New Canton with their new baby."

"Well that's what we're here for isn't it?" She said. "We make sure that no one gets that far. I've had more than enough experience with keeping raiders and pirates away. And besides, I could always talk to Miranda for you, if you're really worried."

The look on Rolston's face said it all. Shepard nodded and smiled. "I'll make sure your families are safe, both of them." She stood and nodded to them both. "You just make sure you're ready to go back to them, okay?"

As she walked away she felt her spirits raise a little. It might not be much, but it was better than nothing.

Next she went to Miranda's office. It was time for a chat, and it wasn't one she was going to enjoy.

"That was a nice gesture you made to Rolston," Miranda said as the door cycled open.

"It wasn't a gesture," Shepard said smoothly, waiting until Miranda had gestured to the empty seat before sitting down. "I meant what I said."

"I'm sure you always mean what you say. But when you make enforcing it my job you have to expect me to comment."

"Can we just stop this for a minute Miranda?"

"Stop what?"

"I've been too hard on you. I've been needling you when it wasn't necessary, and there might be one or two times I've done something stupid just to annoy you."

Miranda just stared at her.

"I'm not expecting to get lifetime friends out of the next few months; I'm not even expecting a team like I had last time. But that doesn't mean we should be at loggerheads every day. I've been unprofessional. I'm sorry."

Miranda examined her for another few seconds and then sighed, leaning forwards and smiling ruefully. "If I'm honest Shepard, it would have been easier if you didn't apologise."

"How so?"

"Well now you're not the hardass I thought you were. But I appreciate the gesture. And I suppose I should apologise as well. I imagine I've been a little insufferable to you as well."

"That's not exactly the way I'd put it," Shepard said with a smile.

"Well how would you put it?"

"My military training prevents me from saying the word. My colonial background however..."

"I think I get the picture." Miranda's smile seemed genuine enough. "Alright then. A clean slate."

"I still oppose the Illusive Man you understand."

"And I still support him."

"I suppose the question is do you support me?"

Miranda considered that one for nearly a whole minute of silence. Finally she nodded, very slowly. "I suppose I do."

"That's enough for me then."

As she stood and made to leave Miranda asked, "do you trust me?"

Shepard paused, thinking hard. It was true, Miranda had saved her life several times now. But there was still no doubt that if the Illusive Man asked she would sell Shepard and the crew out in a heartbeat. "Not yet," she said. "But I still want you at my back in a firefight. And that's not nothing."

Miranda didn't look offended. Shepard nodded to her and walked to the door, stopping and taking a deep breath. Extending olive branches was harder than she thought. "We're having a meal in about half an hour," she said. "Any crew member should be free to join us."

"Won't I upset your friends?"

"Well it'd be a lot easier to spy on us in person. As long as you don't bring your notepad to the table of course."

That got a smile, even if Miranda tried to cover it a second later. "Not tonight Shepard."

"Your choice. See you tomorrow Miranda."

"Shepard."

* * *

"I remember the first time I joined you for a meal," Garrus said as they sat around the table in the semi-dark.

"Ashley accused you of spying on us," Shepard said.

"Indeed she did."

"She came around though."

"They all did." Garrus sounded a little melancholy tonight. "Ashley, Pressly. Just in time for the ship to go down."

"That's not the way to think of it."

"Well what's the answer?"

"If they can change, anyone can."

"You always surprise me with that positive attitude Commander."

"Well I've been dead. And now I'm under the thumb of a group I hate, who had a direct hand in ruining my life, and I've been told I have to somehow stop an entire army of pre-historic galaxy destroying monsters. If I didn't pretend I was happy I'd go insane."

Garrus and Joker both grinned at that. Shepard still couldn't get used to the emptiness of the dining hall. She missed Tali's giggles, or Ashley's barking laugh at something off colour Pressly or Adams had said. She missed Liara at her side for the last six months of their journey.

"I'm sorry I haven't come over before." The British accent caught her off guard and she turned to see Chakwas emerging from the medical bay.

"It's good to see you without the needles and buss-saws," Garrus said congenially as the doctor sat down.

"And it's good to see you actually resting for once. Are you having any problems with your new face plate?"

"Well I discovered it was bulletproof on Purgatory, though it wasn't quite by choice."

"One of these days you'll get shot in the head and I won't be there to patch you back together again."

"If you're not there to patch me together I'm not sure I'd want to come back doctor."

It could have been the old banter. The time honoured traditional ribbing between military medics and their patients, but something about it fell flat. Maybe it was the oppressive sense of being watched, maybe it was the shadow of the mission hanging over them, but they all four sat in silence for some time after that. Eventually Shepard cleared her throat and turned to Chakwas with forced cheer. "I seem to remember you once kept a very lovely bottle of brandy in your desk. I don't suppose you'd be willing to share a glass or two with us lowly soldiers?"

"Well now that you mention it I have sad news to report on that front. Apparently when the old Normandy went down, m very fine brandy went down with it. I should have liked to have opened it before then, but it never seemed the time."

"Well we can't have that," Shepard said. "Next time we put in at port, I'll bring you back a crate of the stuff."

Joker frowned. "I thought we were heading after this krogan warlord?"

"Well I'm in charge of a ship again, and I've got the council behind me and the Illusive Man's full support. Why not use it to put a few things right with the world. Starting with the state of our dear doctor's medicine cabinet."

"You bring back that bottle and I'll drink to that," Garrus said.

"It's settled then. I'll bring the booze, you bring the memories."

* * *

Miranda watched in fascination as the old crew reminisced about the old times. There was something there that had been missing, not just from her own life but from Cerberus this entire time. The sense of fun and rule breaking that had brought her on board all those years ago. Fleeing her father, saving her sister, becoming a fugitive from her father and entering the scary world of espionage. It had all been an adventure, but it had been very much a solo adventure. Even when Jacob joined her as her frequent partner in crime she still did it alone. He was a soldier, not particularly given to emotional displays, even when they made love.

For the briefest of seconds she was tempted to go out and join them, but she knew that that would simply destroy the sensation. They wouldn't be comfortable with her around. She closed the video screen and turned back to her reports.

**File Open: Mission Debrief, Purgatory**

**Operative: Miranda Lawson**

**[File]**

The team we are assembling grows more worrying by the day. The Convict, Subject Zero, is utterly uncontrollable, disdainful and outright aggressive to anyone in a Cerberus uniform, and now has unrestricted access to our databanks.

Or at least so Shepard and Subject Zero think. Naturally several parts of the database are blocked to her behind circular data links and encryptions. But I had to give her enough to convince her that we were abiding by her wishes, which is still far more information than I want her possessing. I shudder to think what she will do when she discovers the Pragia facility.

Shepard continues her habit of talking to the crew, and now some of them have begun to respond. So far it seems only to be strengthening her connection to Cerberus through the human element, but there is always the possibility that she will find some weak link in the operatives here and try to convince them to rebel. I will continue to monitor the situation.

Shepard's mental state continues to concern me. She is displaying marked insomnia, and spends most of her time at her computer reading. When she is not making the effort toalk to the crew she appears isolated and withdrawn, and is beginning to meet many of the markers for depression. Her files indicate that during her time on the SSV Normandy she received counselling from Doctor Chakwas to deal with similar problems. Possibly Chakwas can be convinced to begin these sessions again without alerting Shepard of my involvement. Then again the close relationship between Shepard and Chakwas may make this impossible. [see attached file: Recording B]

Earlier today Shepard came to apologise to me for her antagonistic behaviour over the past weeks. I am not sure whether this is sincere or merely attempting to placate me. She seemed honest in answering my questions regarding trust.

**[Line Deleted]**She asked me whether I trusted her. I have to say that in all honesty I do. Maybe I don't trust her motives in regards to the ship or her intentions towards Cerberus, bu I trust that her character has come through the Lazarus Project unscathed, and that she will do all she can to stop the Reapers and save the human colonies.**[/Line Deleted]**

**[/File]**

**[Attach]**

Recording: Shepard's Quarters, 0000-0530 Osun Standard

Recording: Normandy Mess Hall, 2200-2315 Osun Standard

**[/Attach]**

**Signoff: Miranda Lawson**

**Send File: Transport Node Aeta-pi 1**

**Logoff: Miranda Lawson**

**Purge Databank**

**Shutdown**

_[Transmission Detected]_

_Location: Normandy Mk II, REDACTED, Transport Node Aeta-pi 1, REDACTED_

_Author: Operative Miranda Lawson, REDACTED_

_Contents: REDACTED_

_[Transmission Intercept]_

_[/Transmission Intercept]_

_[Transmission Download]_

_[/Transmission Download]_

_[Open File]_

**AN:-** I basically had all the way up to the end of the talk with Miranda written, and then I just stopped writing. For a whole two years. I am so sorry to anyone who followed this story. I will make every effort to get it up and running again as soon as possible.

The Normandy dinner scenes were my favourite part of the first book, and they are going to happen again.

I vaguely remember that the 'you bitch upwards' scene was supposed to be riffing on something, but I can't for the life of me remember the reference.

Ensign Chalke was mentioned in the first book as having a crush on Kaidan Alenko. I'm actually thinking of bringing her back in some capacity.

The conversation with Miranda was a long time coming. Basically the entire point of the past thirteen chapters is that my Shepard is being petty and spiteful and very childish, and she finally realises it after talking with Rolston and Patel. There are real people in Cerberus fighting for real causes, and the fight against the Reapers is a just one. Just because she doesn't like Miranda doesn't mean she can't at least be professional about it.

Nothing much else to say about this chapter. I'm glad to be back, see you soon.


	16. Chapter 15: Korlus

**AN:-**It's really funny. I've had the dialogue for this typed out all the way to Horizon for two years, but never got around to typing it up.

**Chapter Fifteen: Korlus**

The next morning Shepard got up far too early and marched straight through the CIC. She was early enough that Kelly wasn't even on duty and half of the staff were only just coming up from the quarters. She hit the comm button and Joker's voice came over, bleary and grumpy. "What?"

"Set a course for Korlus. I want the krogan on board the ship before the day's over."

"Aye aye commander."

* * *

Korlus would hardly have been her idea of a holiday destination. The entire planet seemed to be nothing but broken wreckage and dust. She led her team down the only road there seemed to be, weapons out and biotics charged. She was trying to keep Jack and Miranda as far apart as possible, so while Jack scouted out ahead with Jacob Miranda and Garrus stayed back with her as support. Garrus had his sniper rifle out and ready while she kept her hands free to grab whatever she might need. She didn't think she would need her rifle in the close quarters of the planet, but she had been wrong before. She had considered bringing Zaeed along, but something about the mercenary made her feel deeply uncomfortable. Jack might have been a short fuse, but at least she was uncomplicated. She didn't know whether Zaeed would give her cover fire or cover her _in_ fire.

Jacob rounded a corner and immediately ducked back into cover, his shield sparking. Jack cursed and threw herself across the road to come behind some debris. Rounds sparked off the metal, threatening to take off her head. She stuck her pistol over the top and fired blind. Shepard drew her SMG and pointed Miranda to support Jack while Garrus backed up to find some cover for sniping. She hurried to join Jacob, tapping him on the back and motioning that he should go low. He nodded and dropped to one knee. She counted three in her head and he rolled out, lying prone half a foot away from cover. She stepped out, bracing herself for the recoil of the gun.

The SMG bucked against her palm, reminding her how long it had been since she handled one. Most of the rounds went wild, but they forced the mercs to duck behind cover. Jacob sprayed them with fire as well, driving them further back. Jack and Miranda took advantage of the momentary respite to dash back to the cover of the wall. Garrus' rifle cracked twice and two men dropped, their helmets fractured. The third man made a run for it but Jacob nailed him in the side. He tumbled down a ramp on the other side of the hill. Shepard reloaded and marched forwards, the others scrabbling to keep up.

As she had hoped, the man was alive, and although his armour was soaked in blood the wound didn't look mortal. He would need medigel to be sure, but he would live.

He was cursing up a storm as she walked over to him. He made a motion to draw his pistol but she just cocked her head at him and tapped the SMG on her belt. He nodded, his posture changing to total defeat, and tossed the unopened gun away.

"I knew it wasn't berserkers," he moaned. "Not at that range." She felt Miranda appear at her shoulder and looked back to see Jacob and Jack scouting ahead. "You're mercs, or Alliance. I'm not telling you anything."

She shrugged and held up her hand to show him the medigel resting there. "I've got a nice application of medigel ready to go. But if you'd rather I just keep walkin'…"

"Son of a!" He collapsed back against the wall. Drama queen. "I just… I don't know anything, I just shoot the overflow from the labs." _Overflow? Labs? _This was getting more interesting by the second. And by interesting she meant worrying. "The old krogan up there, he's really been cleaning house lately. Jedore hired him to make her an army, but the krogan he creates are insane. We use them for live ammo training." She frowned at that. Insane or not, vat grown or not, they were sing living beings for target practice. "It's all crap, I don't get paid enough to bleed out."

She was sorely tempted to leave him, or maybe even to show him what a real wound looked like, but instead she spread the medigel over his armour, making no effort to be gentle. "If you're lucky you might be able to crawl to a safe spot before you die," she said.

He looked at her pleadingly, but there was no mercy in her newly bionic eyes. Cursing again, he limped away.

"The scare was a nice touch," Miranda said.

"I thought so."

"Uh, guys?" Jack's voice was on the radio. "You might wanna get up here."

Jacob and Jack were pinned down by more Blue Suns. The mercs were up on the walkways and gantries above them. It was a bad position, the sort of firing range a marine tried to make sure they never walked into. Shepard switched to her pistol and put a round right between the gaps in a mercenary's armour, punching a hole clean through them. Her target was Jack, hunkered down behind what looked like a sheared off shuttle wing. Shepard rushed over, rounds slamming against her shields and threatening to send her sprawling. She slid next to Jack and rolled onto her back, firing straight up and through the walkway above them.

The powerful Carnifax rounds tore straight through the cheap metal and carried on straight through the mercenary on the other side. He reeled forwards and came plummeting over the railing, barely missing Shepard and Jack when he hit the floor. The biotic flashed her a psychotic grin and put a final round through his helmet before turning to find another target. Shepard took her place hiding under the shuttle wing while she surveyed the situation. Her team was doing a good job of taking down the mercenaries, but there were a lot of them. She grabbed the shuttle wing she was using for cover and lifted it over her head.

It was a short run to where Garrus was kneeling by a piece of wreckage from a building. She brought the wing over his head and he understood immediately, helping her to carry it over to Miranda, who was in trouble, pinned into a corner by two mercenaries. Once they hit the corner Shepard leaned out and popped one of the mercenaries clean through the face-plate. Jacob jogged under cover as well, and a second later Jack slid under the wing as well. With the cover now protecting them from every angle they made short work of the remaining enemies. Once the last one had hit the dirt they moved through to the next open area.

It felt almost like the entire complex had been set up as a shooting gallery. The mercs were all on the levels above them while Shepard and her team had to stay hunkered down, shooting at anything they could see. If it was meant for training Shepard couldn't see what it taught apart from how to shoot fish in a barrel. She didn't much like feeling like a fish. Two more open areas and they came across a krogan in full body armour being fired on by two mercenaries. She took both of the mercenaries with a single shot and lowered the gun, trusting the krogan to realise she had been helping him.

He stomped over, and she almost raised her gun again, but she managed to restrain herself until he was right in front of her. He moved his head up and down her whole body, and she could have sworn he was sniffing her, except that the helmet would surely have blocked all his senses.

"You are different," he rumbled. His voice was not what she had expected, almost too refined to be krogan. He didn't sound like Wrex, or any of the krogan she had ever fought. He sounded almost… young. "You don't smell like this world. Seven nights cycles and I have felt only the need to kill, but you. Something makes me speak."

"He's only a week old?" Miranda asked.

"They must breed them full size," Shepard said. "Ready to kill."

Garrus snorted. "Not much improvement over regular mercs if they still need training."

"Bred to kill?" The krogan had its head cocked over to one side. She recognised the expression as one Wrex had used to make when he was uncertain about something. "No. I kill because my blood and bone tell me to, but it is not why I was flushed from glass mother. Survival is what I hear in my head. Against the enemy that threatens all my kind, but I failed. Even before waking. That is what the voice in the water said, that is why I wait here."

She didn't have the greatest sense of krogan moods, but she felt something strange for this one. He should have sounded defeated, but instead he sounded contented. He had come to fight and die, and he was okay with that. She held up her hand to stem any more questions from her squad. "Can you show me where Okeer is? I need to speak with him."

The krogan nodded and walked over to a patch of wall that looked no different from the rest, but then he put his hands beneath it and hefted it to one side, revealing a tunnel beyond. "You will stay here?" She asked him.

He nodded, unslinging his rifle and going to stand in the exact position they had found him in.

"Why not bring him with us?" Jacob asked as they descended into the tunnel. "A krogan could be useful in a fight."

"He won't come," Shepard said with certainty. "He's here to die. It's all he knows."

"Why would Okeer breed them only to kill them?" Miranda said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe these aren't the krogan he's interested in," Shepard said. "The mercenary mentioned overflow from the labs. Overflow of what? Okeer must be trying to create something."

"A new type of krogan?" Garrus shook his head. "That's not a pleasant thought."

Before Shepard could say anything else a bullet smacked against her shields and sent her diving for cover again. She drew her SMG and looked for the telltale blue of the mercs armour, but instead saw a full size krogan bearing down on her. "Oh," she managed to say before it slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. She fought for air and raised her SMG, the rounds punching holes in the thing's armour. A sniper rifle boomed and it pitched forwards, narrowly missing her as it plunged over the edge of the walkway and fell into darkness. There were another three krogan ahead of them, all armed with shotguns and rifles. Shepard drew her sniper rifle and focused on the closest enemy, trusting that the heavy rounds would make short work of the armour and the krogan beneath.

She wasn't disappointed, and the round turned the krogan's jaw into paste as it blasted through. A normal krogan might even have been able to survive that, but this one simply keeled over. She racked the action and found the next one in her scope. The rest of the squad was putting down the second krogan, and as she fired on the last one Garrus shot it as well, and the two rounds combined blew a large quantity of krogan brains all over the floor. There was a voice on the intercom bleating about the krogan being released, but Shepard ignored it. It would make the Blue Sun's job more difficult, and that was what she really cared about.

They pressed on, little time for talk or tactics.

They came out to a bridge, mercenaries on the other side, and were once more sent diving for cover as rockets whizzed over their heads. Clearly the krogans being loose had prompted an upgrade in the weapons. Shepard lay nearly prone and went over her options. She risked a look and was nearly decapitated by a missile, but she had seen what she needed.

"Jack, Miranda, Jacob," she shouted. "Two bolts on either side of the bridge. Break 'em loose."

The biotics went straight to it, pulling at the heavy bolts that supported the bridge. The mercenaries wobbled, then attempted to run, but before they could get off the bridge collapsed and they were left hundreds of feet over the planet with no support.

Shepard didn't even stop to watch, sprinting to the next bridge. This one they would need to cross, and about ten Blue Suns were there to stop them. She cursed and drew her SMG again. "Blanket them," she shouted, and every member of the team switched to automatic weapons. It wasn't pretty, but there were more than heat sinks lying around all over the place. They hunkered behind the cover on the far side of the bridge, then at Shepard's cue stood and opened fire as one.

It was one of the oldest tricks in the Alliance's history. Overlapping shields provided a heavier cover for those behind them, even compensating when one or two shields went down. Combining that with a barrage of fire that turned the air in front of them blue with the after-images of the eezo rounds and the mercenaries never stood a chance. They retreated into a room on the other side of the bridge, giving Shepard's team enough time to get to cover halfway across the bridge and reload. Shepard counted to two and stood again, vaulting the cover and opening up.

They ran this time, fighting to keep their weapons level. The Blue Suns were almost all dead, but one last batarian made a valiant effort to shoot the fuel tank in the next room. Jacob reached him first, tackling him to the floor and keeping him pinned there while Jack unloaded an entire assault rifle clip into the batarian's head.

"Hey," Jacob yelled when she had finished. "I was right there. you could have taken my head off you psycho."

"You had your shields," she snapped. "Afraid of a little bullet wound?"

"Enough," Shepard snarled, and they both turned to glare at her. Jacob at least snapped to parade attention, but Jack looked murderous. "There's no point fighting each other when there's an army of mercenaries and krogan between us and the warlord." She reloaded her SMG and pocketed spare heat sinks. "Plenty of people who need killing, none of them in this room."

She shouldered past them and opened the door to reveal more bridges. There were two levels now, one higher and one lower, and not a safety railing in sight. Plenty of debris for cover though. "We're about to be ambushed aren't we?" She said to Garrus.

"So pessimistic commander."

A round smashed into the wall by his head, then another. "It's not pessimism if I'm always right."

They dived for cover. "You go high, take Jacob and Jack, I'll take Miranda low."

"See you on the other side."

They broke, Miranda following her at a hand signal and clearing a path with her SMG. Shepard took her sniper rifle and aimed right to the other end of the bridge, where four mercs were running towards them. She fired, her hand already going to the action as the rifle came back. The heat sink nearly hit her in the face as it ejected, but she ignored it, keeping her eyes focused downrange on her next target, firing the second the rifle was level. The second merc went down in a shower of blood and brain matter. Miranda glowed blue and shoved another one right off the platform with a biotic push. The last one decided cover was the more sensible option and threw himself behind a crate.

Shepard and Miranda moved down the bridge, dashing from cover to cover and firing a few SMG rounds to keep the merc down. Shepard looked up to the raised bridge and saw that the team there were being swarmed by nearly a dozen mercenaries. She switched to her sniper rifle and aimed for a loose section of metal that was positioned right above three of the mercs in cover. A single shot brought it crashing down on top of them, killing one instantly and sending the other two limping out into the line of fire. The final enemy on their level was up and shooting again, so she grabbed her SMG left handed and let loose a volley. It looked like while she had been dealing with the mercs on the upper level Miranda had been getting into a better position, and when the merc dived for cover she was in perfect position to put a pistol shot right between his eyes.

They had finally reached the end of the bridge, but around the corner there were more rocket troops to deal with. Shepard was getting bored of the fighting now though, and if these mercenaries were stupid enough to think that they would be the ones to kill her, after everything else that they had already fought through, she would just have to prove them wrong. She pulled her pistol into her right hand, reloaded the SMG in her left, and ran to a tiny piece of cover less than ten feet away from where they were firing. She waited until the firing abated and stood up, letting loose with both guns along the entire upper level.

Clearly thinking they had her pinned, the mercenaries hadn't even ducked back behind cover. There were three of them, who all fell beneath the combined assault of the Carnifax and Shuriken punching through their shields and bodies in no time. The rest of them team caught up just as her heat sinks popped empty.

"Nice shooting," Miranda said blandly. "Now can we crack on?"

**AN:-** I may or may not have plans for Zaeed, it kind of depends. I also kind of forgot to put Kasumi in here at all and by the time I realised I'd written almost the whole chapter. Next time I'll put her front and centre to make up for it. It's kinda hard to write big teams all on a mission at once. I'm also not really a fan of Jacob so I never know what to do with him. He's kind of bland for me. The reason Mordin isn't here is simple. He's supposed to be back on the ship helping to find some way to fox the Collector's deadly bee weapons (my god). Until Horizon at least he won't be coming on missions because it would distract him from his very important work.

Was I the only one who would have preferred to take the krogan you meet in the field instead of Grunt? He was better spoken, had a more interesting backstory of believing himself to be a failure, and had a real sense of calm and serenity about him. I honestly thought he was Grunt the first time I met him.

Nothing much else to say. Krolus is kind of a boring world. Nothing but shooting and fighting.


	17. Chapter 16: The Warlord

**AN:- **Nice long chapter to round out my return.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Warlord**

Stairs.

There were always more stairs. Her life seemed to be an endless succession of chest high walls and stairs. Where were the days of running up and down the outside of the Citadel or dropping the mako a hundred feet off a cliff to destroy one Geth Armature? She knew she was complaining, but it was hard not to.

There was a door up the stairs, and inside an asari crouched by a desk, begging her not to shoot. Something about the asari's voice and face were familiar, so she motioned her team to stand down.

"Are you sure Shepard?" Jacob asked, his assault rifle wavering.

"I'm not a threat," the asari said. "I shut down the security cams as soon as I saw it was you. Never thought I'd say it but I'm glad it's you shooting up the place." She shook her head a little. "Sorry, Rana Thanoptis, you let me go when you destroyed Saren's lab on Virmire? Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod but it's still a second chance."

That sparked the memory. A terrified asari letting them into Saren's private chambers. "I assume you have a good reason for being at this lab?"

"Don't worry I'm not wasting the chance you gave me. My work here... Strictly beneficial." Shepard gave a hard look to the charred remains of a krogan lying on a nearby gurney, then looked back to the asari. Her meaning was plain enough. "Not for the mercs, Jedore's on a standard power trip, but Okeer is trying to do something good, even if his methods are a little extreme. Everyone deserves a second chance, right? And sometimes giving one pays off; I take care of my debts."

It was tempting to arrest her right then, or shoot her. But then again was their situation so different? Working with whoever offered the money despite their methods? Shepard was a lot of things, but she prided herself on not being a hypocrite. "Finding you in a place like this makes me think letting you go was a mistake, you don't want that."

"We agree on that. Don't worry; I plan on staying as far away from anything to do with you as possible. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to run like hell, before you blow the place or something, I know how you work."

She strolled out, calm as could be, and started down the stairs. As Garrus watched her go he couldn't help commenting. "I'm all for second chances, not so sure on third ones."

"It's easy to get caught up in something and not look too closely at the details Garrus." They made for the other door. "Maybe Okeer really is doing good."

"Do I sense a crack in that anti-Cerberus demeanour Commander?" Miranda said as the door cycled open.

"Low blow Ms Lawson, low blow."

The door opened to reveal a long rectangular room with one wall taken up by a huge window. To the right of the window, close to the door, was a metal tank with what looked like a young adult krogan inside. A much older krogan was hunched over a computer next to the tank, typing furiously.

"Here you are," his voice was not what Shepard would have expected. He sounded almost refined. "I've watched your progress. It's about time. The batteries on these tanks will not wait while you play with these idiotic mercs.."

"I take it you're Okeer," she said. "You don't seem particularly caged... or grateful that I'm here."

"You may claim to be here to help, but the formerly deceased Shepard is not a sign of gentle change," she tried to hide her shock that he knew her name, but he must have seen through it, as he grinned. "Surprised? All krogan should know you, I'm sure Rana has already revisited your actions on Virmire."

"I'm sure you're eager to retell the story?"

"Such a tale! Saren, the SPECTRE traitor, threatens the return of the krogan hoard by curing the genophage, undoing the gentle genocide of the turians and salarians." She suddenly had a sense of what it must be like to be a young krogan, sitting listening to an elder recount his most famous battles. "But, before Saren can deliver his endless troops, in rides Shepard, securing victory through nuclear fire." Okeer nodded happily. "I like that part. It has weight."

"I didn't have a lot of room for finesse," she said carefully. "If there had been any other solution I'd have considered it."

"But I approve. Saren's pale horde were not true krogan. Numbers alone are nothing, the mistake of an outsider, one that these mercenaries have also made. I gave their leader my rejects for her army, but she grows impatient, it's time for you to take me out of here."

Miranda was at her side, sounding annoyed as usual. "We're here about the Collectors. We couldn't care less about your problems."

"I see. Yes the collector attacks have increased, a human concern. My requests were focused elsewhere. I acquired the knowledge to create one pure soldier, with that I will inflict upon the genophage the greatest insult an enemy can suffer, to be ignored."

Shepard was growing increasingly concerned with the nature of the people the Illusive Man wanted her to surround herself with. "Your methods are extreme," _understatement. Again._ "But you know how to deconstruct a threat, will you come with us?"

"Perhaps I can secure passage." He pointed to the tank. "But my prototype is not negotiable, it is the key to my legacy."

From below they heard a woman issuing orders. Shepard caught some of them, something about flushing the tanks. It didn't sound good. Eke obviously knew what was going on, stamping to the window and growling.

"She's that weak willed, she'll kill my legacy with a damn valve." He turned back to the team. "Shepard, you want information on the Collectors. Stop her. She'll try to access contaminants in the storage bay."

Shepard nodded to her team. "Let's go."

Jedore was ranting all the way down the stairs, then as they burst out to find the area below littered with krogan birthing tanks. A YMIR mech was waking up in the centre of the room as well, and at least four of the pods were cracking open. Jedore herself was holed up behind some shipping crates with shields up and a missile launcher in hand. "Jack?"

"What?"

"Care to handle that one?"

Jack grinned a psychotic smirk and flared blue. "With pleasure."

"Garrus, Jacob, take down the mech. Miranda, you and me are on krogan watch."

"You and I," Miranda said as they sprinting to cover, one of Jedore's missiles flying over their heads.

"What?"

"The correct grammar." Shepard looked over in astonishment to see that Miranda was grinning. "It's you and I."

Shepard found she was smiling as well, though it felt slightly manic. "We need to work on your combat banter." She propped her rifle on one of the stasis pods and found a krogan in the sights. The rifle bucked and thudded against her shoulder, and as she ducked behind cover again Miranda leapt up and sprayed the krogan with SMG fire. There were still three more krogan charging their position, and the YMIR wasn't something to be ignoring. Thankfully Jack seemed to have reached Jedore now, and from what Shepard could see was butting her in the head with her own gun.

"Well I thought you might appreciate the effort," Miranda launched a biotic pulse at a krogan trying to climb up above them. "The files said you and your old crew enjoyed some banter on missions."

Shepard drew her pistol left handed and shot the krogan through the belly. "How about you stick to spying, I'll stick to quipping."

"Understood Shepard."

Another krogan came round the corner, shocking her. Shepard dropped to her back, the rifle held flat out above her body. It roared and the krogan reeled back as the bullet punched clean through him. He wasn't out though, and with a bellow he brought his shotgun round. Before Shepard could dodge Miranda appeared, sticking her SMG inside the wound and pulling the trigger. Orange blood poured out over Miranda's pristine white uniform as she angled the gun up and down to do maximum damage. The krogan's bellow turned into a sputter, then a whimper as he fell back, his insides shredded.

"Nice one," Shepard said, getting to her feet and sweeping the battlefield. One krogan left, behind cover and taking potshots at Garrus. The YMIR was clearly on its last legs, and Jedore seemed to be a red smear that Jack was walking away from. She lined up her sniper rifle and blasted the krogan in the knee. It feel down, head poking out in perfect position for Miranda to unload half a clip into his eye.

"Looks like we're done here." Shepard pushed to her feet, noting with pleasure that no one had taken any injuries at all. Fighting against four krogan, let alone the mech and the missile happy mercenary should have done some damage, but here they all were. "Okeer?

It was EDI's voice that answered her. "The toxicity levels in the lab are at critical levels Shepard. Life sign readings are nil."

She was already sprinting for the stairs. At the top she slammed the door open and raced to the lifeless body of the old krogan. It was clear he was gone. She slammed her fist into the floor in frustration and stood, glaring at the tank. "Clearly this thing was important enough to him to die for," she said.

"Why would someone so fanatical sacrifice him for one krogan?" Garrus asked.

Miranda looked a little more apprehensive. "There's no telling what Okeer jammed into this thing's head, releasing it may not be wise."

Her logical thinking was rapidly overcoming her outburst of emotion. She noted with surprise that when she had punched the floor she had left a dent."Pure krogan could pack a hell of a punch; we can always use another heavy hitter."

"If he'll help," Jacob had joined them at the tank. "I doubt anyone's asked for his opinion."

"Fuck him," Jack offered from the other side of the room. "No one asked mine either."

That put an end to the conversation. Shepard opened the comm line. "Normandy, Okeer is a no go, but we have a package that needs retrieval, and he's a big one."

* * *

She walked into the message centre to find Jacob and Miranda having an argument.

"Bringing the krogan for study makes sense, but I have concerns about waking him."

"Yeah, you said that few times now."

Neither of them seemed to have noticed her. She stayed by the door and listened.

"A normal krogan is dangerous. This one was created and likely educated by a madman."

She cleared her throat and waited until they were both focused on her. Jacob as usual was in parade attention while Miranda leaned against the table. It was remarkable how she managed to make such a small motion look sensual. "There's no way he's getting out unless one of us lets him out," Shepard said quietly.

Miranda wasn't convinced. "Or unless Okeer installed some sort of a failsafe, or a malfunction causes the tank to shut down."

"I'm not saying we take a crowbar to it right now," she pushed off from the door frame and walked to the head of the table. "But I'm not giving up a potential resource."

Miranda nodded. "It's your decision Commander, just be careful."

"Noted."

Jacob and Miranda left her there, staring at the holographic display of the Normandy and wondering what exactly she had let down into the cargo hold.

Time for walking.

She went to Garrus first.

"You have a knack for picking up eccentrics Commander. Always did."

"I'm a little more concerned about the psychotics this time around Garrus. I don't recall having any on the last trip."

"Fair point commander. How about some of the old crew? Surely we're not so scattered?"

She went to sit by one of the gunnery stations. "Ash is with the Alliance, some sort of black ops thing. I doubt she'll give up the life for Cerberus." Garrus went to the other side of the hold and watched her carefully. "Tali is on some sort of mission with the quarians, but she said some things, gave me a little hope at least. Wrex is on Tuchanka of course." The last one was always the hardest to admit, even to herself. "Liara is working for the Shadow Broker." Garrus shifted, but didn't say anything. "I don't even know if I can trust her anymore. I want to think that I can, but I come back and it's all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"This life, the whole damn galaxy. I leave and we're all a crew, I come back and they tell me Pressly's dead, Adams is gone, my crew is scattered across the four corners and I'm working for Cerberus. I haven't even had a chance to sit and think this out in two weeks now. Liara's gone, Ashley's buried in the Alliance as deep as can be, and you," she was suddenly aware that she was standing. "You had a few problems with rules Garrus, but a vigilante group? On Omega? And not only that but you lost them somehow, and you still won't tell me a thing."

His expression had closed, and she looked away, biting her lip. "I'm sorry, that was out of line."

"I think you've earned the right to, ah, 'bitch,' to me Commander."

She smiled wearily. "Don't you remember what it used to be? I'd come up and you'd be calibrating the mako and we'd just talk about your time in C-Sec or when you were nearly a SPECTRE?"

"I remember Commander. I also remember broken bones, long patrols and more than a few near death experiences." He stood and walked to the console, clearly wanting the conversation to end. "You shouldn't glamorise the past Commander. Only remember it."

She watched him carefully. The tension was in every line of his body now. He was thinking about his team again, she just knew it. "When you want to talk you know where to find me."

"Who says I'll want to talk?"

She smiled her most infuriating smile as she left. "I'm Commander Shepard. Sooner or later everyone talks to me."

* * *

And, speaking of psychos…

"Jack?"

"Shepard."

She was half hidden under dim red lights. Shepard suspected she might have broken a few bulbs, either that or tampered with the lighting controls.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance during the last mission."

"That what you do huh? Congratulate the dancing monkeys on their show?" Hard eyes met hers evenly. "Fuck that. I don't need it."

"You've got a lot of anger. You could put it to much better use." It was a speech she had been given once. After Mindoir. It had convinced her into the command training.

"Fuck you. You don't know me, and I don't wanna know you. Just leave me with the files and when I'm done I'll be outta here."

"Have you found what you need?"

"A lot of dirty secrets, but nothing I need."

There was a dark silence in the bay, one Shepard didn't think she would get through any time soon. "I'll leave you to it," she said, somewhat lamely, turning to leave.

"Shepard?"

"Yes Jack?"

"You ever try and give me an order again and I'll kill you." She said it with certainty. A certainty Shepard didn't like the sound of. "Maybe it won't be right then, maybe it won't even be until we're done with the Collectors. Maybe it'll be face to face or maybe it'll be when you're sleeping. But I will kill you."

She turned around. It was clearly meant as a dismissal.

The Shepard of the past might have accepted it. The Shepard of the past would have walked away and tried again the next day. The Shepard of the present was sick and tired of having a bunch of borderline psychotics on her ship though.

She stepped over to where Jack was about to sit down, grabbing her shoulder and tripping her backwards hard enough that her head slammed on the bulkheads. Before Jack could do anything Shepard kicked her hard in the side and placed her boot on the biotic's neck, drawing her pistol and aiming it at Jack's head. "Listen to me. You may think you're something special, and you've got more biotic power than I've seen in any human yet, but let me explain something about power. You think you have it because you have strength. But strength is not power. Strength is just strength. And if you don't have the intelligence to know where to apply it then all you are is a thug. Do you think you're in this situation because I'm stronger than you?"

Jack struggled for breath, but Shepard ignored that. She wasn't anywhere near unconsciousness yet. "I'm in this position because I knew how to apply my strength, to your knee and your hip and your neck. Now do you think you're on this ship because anyone of these people is stronger than you? You're on this ship because Cerberus knows how to apply pressure to you and trap you." She removed her boot, but kept her pistol trained on Jack. The biotic rolled onto her font and pushed up on her hands and knees, breathing heavily and seething. "You could try and kill me now. And it'd be a fair fight. I haven't fought many tougher than you. Maybe you'd win, maybe I'd win and have to kill you. You could leave it, and try and kill me later in my sleep. But then you'd have to get off the ship with everything and everyone trying to kill you. EDI would sense you, Miranda I'm sure is recording my room, and if Garrus knew someone had tried to harm me he wouldn't rest until that person was wiped from the face of the galaxy.

"Heck, maybe you could even kill all of them. Say you do. Everyone on the ship dead, and you either in a shuttle or in command of the Normandy. Now you've got to fight off the entire Cerberus organisation, plus any of my old Alliance buddies, plus anyone in the galaxy who feels they owe me." She closed the pistol. "Now that's power. Have you got the strength to fight all of them Jack? I don't like your odds." She leaned back, trying to look totally at ease. "So let's consider. You follow my orders now. You listen to me on missions, you follow me into the Omega 4 relay and if we come back you can go your own way with no hard feelings."

Jack sat, facing away from her, her shoulders still set and her breathing heavy. Shepard stood. "You may be feared by pirates and police and mercenaries. And you thought that was respect of your strength. But I'm not scared of you. And without fear you've got nothing. If you want me to respect you, if you want me to believe you ever even have a chance to kill me, you have to show me that you understand how to use all that strength."

She was about to leave, but she couldn't resist one final parting shot. "Oh and Jack?" She looked back and smiled her most dead-eyed smile. "I don't sleep. Not since I died."

She walked back up to engineering and out to the elevator, collapsing against the wall and breathing hard.

"That may not have been wise Shepard." EDI's voice startled her.

"Well I never was one for clever decisions."

"Jack should not be taken lightly as a foe. She is strong enough to kill everyone."

"You heard that speech about strength then?"

"I did. And in the simulations I have made she is potentially strong enough and smart enough to overpower everyone on this ship, including yourself and Mr Vakarian."

"I know."

"Then why tell her she is not?"

"You might understand combat simulations and basic human psychology," Shepard said. "But you've got a lot to learn about the psychology of command."

There was a brief pause. "Understood Shepard. Have a good night."

"You too EDI."

**AN:- **Mass Effect 2: Chest High Walls Edition. I'm sorry, but those were a bit laughable.

I quite liked the Miranda banter in this one. It's like the not-funny sort of funny that I imagine Miranda does a lot. Also, it's kinda like my sense of humour so there's that...

I think it's really telling that when you're recruiting some of the companions (Okeer/Zaeed) or actually accepting in the first place they didn't even include a Paragon option. I don't really have a problem with railroading in RPGs, they do have a story to tell after all, but when the writers can't come up with any sufficient justification for why a Paragon might even consider a possibility it shows somewhat of a failure on the story's part. Obviously I am writing a pure as the driven snow Paragon here, which means it's really hard to justify why she would even consider taking Okeer on board. Every word out of his mouth should be an insult to her most basic instincts, but I don't have any other option than to accept. My Shepard would, if I was allowed, have shot Zaeed on the spot, and would never have considered bringing him on board her ship.

Ah well. I'm just writing the novelisation, not an AU.

I'm not a big fan of the Korlus mission in general actually, and it probably shows in the last couple of chapters. It'll all pick up once Tali's on board, believe me.

That bit with Garrus at the end: Shepard is feeling really beaten about, mental, emotionally and physically. Some of what I just said about railroading is actually part of the characterisation I'm going for. This still feels to Shepard like the Illusive Man's mission. His crew, his choices. She's just being shunted into picking up people she doesn't want and doing things she thinks are morally questionable just so that she can maybe have a positive outcome somewhere in a distant future that to her is looking increasingly bleak. She's falling apart, and she's doing it mostly alone because she can't even trust that her private quarters won't be bugged and recorded (which of course they are, told you it all fitted together) And yes, this is going to have a big impact on some stuff in the future of the story.

That bit with Jack at the end: Jack always struck me as having strong dichotomies. On the one hand she is a strong willed person with immense power who has always been able to do pretty much what she wanted. On the other hand she's a self-destructive ball of self-loathing with strong death seeking tendencies. My Shepard is a pretty fragile emotional state herself, and it clashes badly with Jack. Jack is a character who I hate the canon portrayal of, but love the potential under the surface that wasn't really explored. I really want to explore it in this story. So please be patient with me. I don't always get the ideas down right the first time, but I get them out eventually.


	18. Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

**AN:-** Short chapter before Horizon.

**Chapter Seventeen: Calm Before the Storm**

She went to see Miranda next. As she expected, the operative was tapping away at her computer screen, and looked surprised to see her there. "Commander? How can I help you?"

"I wanted to discuss the krogan problem."

"Ah, yes. I'm surprised that you're seeking my advice."

"It's not so much seeking your advice as finding somewhere else to place the blame when it all goes horribly wrong."

"Ah, the voice of command there."

Shepard sat. "What's your opinion on the krogan?"

"I think it was a mistake to bring it on board, let alone keep it in stasis. If you were going to have it dissected by the salarian for scientific study then I might be able to understand it, but as a teammate?"

"I understand. It's not on the dossiers, it's not been checked. We have no idea what we're waking up there in terms of personality and instinct."

"I'm glad you see reason."

"Well here's the real voice of command. There's another side. We've got a purebred krogan, specifically designed to be the greatest warrior in the species, possibly in the galaxy. It's been trained by someone who was willing to work with Cerberus, and we need heavy hitters."

"We have heavy hitters."

"We're got Jack, and even she's a bit of a glass cannon. Let's look at this logically. Garrus and I are snipers. Sure we can get into the thick of it if we need to, but so far we've been up against nothing heavier than krogans and every time they've knocked us pretty bad. You're a strong biotic, but if a Collector gets in close, or it gets lucky, then one solid hit could put you down," Miranda nodded at that, if a little grudgingly. "Jacob's solid, sure, but he's got nothing on a krogan. Zaeed's tougher, but he's still human. Kasumi and Mordin? Not even an option. The only one who maybe comes close is Jack, but she moves fast and strikes hard. If it came to holding a line or shielding another team member she'd be cut in half."

"I see the reasoning."

"Look, I worked with a krogan last time. Wrex could absorb bullets like a sponge and keep on swinging when we needed it. He was harder than nails and strong enough to punch through concrete barehanded."

"I'm well aware of the krogan's record."

"So I know how krogan think. Maybe I can reason with this one. And then we gain a perfect fighting machine."

"I still think it's risky Shepard, but I suppose if we've got no other choice…"

"Commander? You in there?"

"Joker?" Shepard looked up to try and find the speaker. "What's up?"

"Message from the Illusive Man. EDI says it's urgent."

"Put him through to Miranda's terminal."

"Shepard!" Miranda sounded genuinely offended.

"What? You'd only listen in anyway."

"Shepard," just his voice made her shiver involuntarily. She also didn't like the way Miranda straightened and sat prim and proper. She looked like a schoolgirl about to be told off. "I think we have them. Horizon, one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems, just went silent. If it isn't another attack it soon will be." A small graphic of Horizon appeared on Miranda's screen. It looked like a nice planet. Scarily like Eden Prime though. "Has Mordin delivered the countermeasures for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet." She was receiving hourly reports to her omni-tool from the scientist, but he had been slaving for nearly four days with no progress at all.

"Let's hope he works well under pressure, there's something else you should know," he paused, and she could almost hear him smoking that bloody cigarette. Keeping her in suspense every chance he got. "One of your former crew, Ashley Williams. She's stationed on Horizon."

Shepard managed to keep the surprise off her face, well aware that Miranda was staring at her, searching for any sign of weakness. "Send the coordinates, we'll head straight there."

As the Illusive Man signed off Miranda was already standing. "I suppose the krogan waits for another day."

"Looks like."

"And what are we going to do if he wakes up while we're on Horizon?"

Shepard thought about it, then looked to the computer terminal by the door. "EDI, how quickly can the cargo hold be vented to space if there's an issue?"

"Twenty-eight seconds Shepard."

"And if anyone else is in the hold at the time?" Miranda didn't sound impressed.

Shepard couldn't resist. "How many other essential crew are onboard the Normandy?"

"Twenty-four permanent crew Shepard."

"You can't be…" Miranda stuck her jaw forwards in a truly impressive pout when Shepard turned back grinning. "Har har. But what _are_ you going to do?"

"Joker?"

"Yes Commander?"

"I take you were listening in?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Is our course set for Horizon?"

"Yes ma'am, ten hours and counting."

She ignored Miranda huffing in the background and turned back to the glowing blue ball. "EDI, what's the safest and most remote location on the ship that can still be vented to space without causing other loss of life if the occasion arises?"

"The emergency escape pods are rated against atmospheric entry when sealed, and can be blown safely clear without any other casualties."

"Can the krogan's pod fit into one of the escape pods and remain functional?"

"If lain on its side and packed tightly, yes."

"Have some of the midshipmen transport it to an escape pod and seal those doors."

"Understood Shepard."

"Miranda," Shepard turned back. "Ten hours out. I'd get some sleep, or do whatever it is you do before a mission."

"I think I will get some rest," Miranda said, already powering down the computer. "And Shepard?" It looked like it was a struggle to even get the words out. "Maybe you could do the same?"

"Well now, is this actual concern for my wellbeing Miranda?"

"Concern for the safety of the mission Commander. And all my hard work."

Shepard's smile felt a little too tight all of a sudden. "It's a little hard to sleep when I can see the light from your cameras."

Miranda opened her mouth to say something, reconsidered, then made a big deal out of shuffling her papers. "I suppose when I was looking earlier there might have been a sensor malfunction. Maintenance would take approximately nine hours."

Not wanting to spoil the moment, Shepard only nodded and left.

* * *

She wanted to go straight to her room. She wanted to collapse. She wanted the bone deep weariness to leave her alone, even if it was only for a few hours.

Instead she went to Mordin's lab, waving off Ms Chambers when she tried to tell her something.

"Tell me you have something."

Mordin didn't seem to mind that she had barged right in and asked him straight out with even a hello. Instead he gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen a salarian grin and turned to his desk.

"Yes."

If she was honest the explanation meant nothing to her. Mordin seemed to have entered a whole new realm of science, and she was fairly certain at one point he said he had discovered a whole new dimension simply to give them the power they needed. The rest was an incomprehensible jumble of 'neuroelectric fields' and 'biometric data readings.'

"Mordin, just tell me if it'll work."

He stopped mid-ramble, and she almost felt bad about cutting him off. "It will confuse the seekers swarms, mask our presence, possibly make us invisible. Should help to avoid detection by small swarms."

"There's a lot of shoulds and possiblies there Mordin."

"Indeed, only working prototype. Look forward to field test. Hope all humans come back alive."

"You're not worried about getting snatched?"

"So far Collectors only gathering human samples. Hypothesise salarian physiology already invisible to them."

"And if it's not?"

He paused for half a second. "Had not considered. I will continue research; make sure prototype is as functional as possible."

"You do that," Shepard turned to leave. "Ten hours to drop, and we're not going to be a minute over."

He didn't respond, already buried in his work again.

* * *

Her next trip was even more unpleasant.

"Shepard! I feel like I've hardly seen you."

"If I'm honest I've been avoiding you doctor."

"Yes. Worried about your state of mind?"

"Careful doc, the walls have ears."

"Oh please. Like I don't know how to keep my operating theatre entirely free of all contaminants."

Shepard looked over to the EDI terminal, and was surprised to see a blinking out of service light.

"Apparently the eyeball is having a little electronic trouble right now." Chakwas leaned back with a smug grin on her face. "Patient confidentiality still applies to me Shepard, no matter how much the Illusive Man would like to pretend it doesn't. Now how can I help you today?"

"I need to sleep."

"And how long has the insomnia been going on this time?"

"Since I came back. I've barely slept in a month."

"Understandable, after the trauma you've been through. Although the new implants make it harder to detect. They enable you to push on through the sleeplessness."

"That doesn't mean it feels good."

"Of course not," Chakwas' voice turned motherly as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a bottle. "Take one, with water. And make sure you're close to the bed, this thing's faster acting than a hypospray."

Shepard accepted the bottle with a grimace. She had hated sleeping pills, ever since they had all but force fed her them after Mindoir. "Thanks, I guess."

"In nine hours you'll feel like a whole new woman, I guarantee it."

"I basically am already," Shepard grumbled as she left.

* * *

Up in her room she bolted the door and poured herself a glass of water. She always slept before a mission, at least eight hours. But she hadn't been able to ever since she came back. Instead she had staring matches with her alarm clock. Now she got changed, self-conscious as ever, and sat on the edge of the bed in her pyjamas. These had actually been a gift from Liara, and she had no idea how they had survived the destruction of the Normandy.

She rubbed one of the little cartoon asari and wished for better times. Then she took the pill from the nightstand, swallowed it and a big gulp of water, and waited. She was just conscious enough to think, _this isn't very fast acting,_ before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke eight hours later, having enjoyed an entirely dreamless sleep. For a moment she even forgot where she was, until EDI flashed on, illuminating her little corner of the room. "Commander Shepard. We are ninety minutes from Horizon."

"Understood EDI. I'm en route to the hanger bay now."

She stood and wobbled slightly as her legs tried to wake up. Apparently the implants didn't react well to her sleeping for so long. She stumbled to the shower, pulling her pyjamas off as she went.

She had discovered early that her skin had new resistance to sensation. Probably it had been put in to protect her against attacks by fire or cryo weapons, but right now all it did was numb her to things. She had to turn the shower all the way up to full heat before it even felt warm to her. She showered quickly, trying to ignore the uncomfortable scrape when she ran her hand over a scar that still wasn't fully healed.

If she pressed down hard enough she could actually feel the metal implants permeating her. They were under her scalp, holding her skull together. Every bone was bolted together, and her muscles didn't feel human in places. They felt more like the hard mass a krogan had beneath its skin. She ignored her reflection in the mirror, again, and grabbed a towel.

Fifteen minutes later she was in the hold in full armour, her weapons attached to the magna-strips and her helmet under her arm. Joker was bringing them on a hard burn through the atmosphere, hoping to shave valuable time from their arrival. They were still an hour out, and god only knew what the Collectors could do in that time.

Slowly but surely the other members of the squad joined her. Jack was first, marching to the furthest end of the bay and planting herself firmly on the bulkhead, arms crossed and head down. For a moment she looked so much like Wrex had used to that Shepard almost laughed, but she didn't want to push things with the unstable biotic.

Zaeed joined them, then Garrus. The two men focused on each other, clearly sizing up the opposition, then proceeded to stand on opposite sides of the bay and stare each other down. Shepard shook her head at that one. Now all they needed was a testosterone three way with Jacob.

Right on cue the soldier joined them, nodding once to Shepard before going to stand by the weapons lockers. Shepard sat on one of the tables, her legs swinging idly as they shared the uncomfortable silence. It was so different than before, when Tali might still have been chattering to anyone who would listen about the latest improvement to the Normandy's drive core, or Ashley would be folding and unfolding her rifle again and again to make sure it was functioning correctly. Now there was only silence and glaring.

Miranda arrived next, just as they were closing in on the final fifteen minutes. Joker radioed down to them an update. "Used Watchman as a gravity slingshot, should buy us a few extra minutes."

"Thanks Joker."

The elevator opened one last time to reveal Kasumi and Mordin, the thief looking incredibly bored as Mordin rabbited on a mile a minute about the adjustments to his design. "Have perfected design Shepard, should use bioelectric field of the subject to amplify a disruption signal. All must wear this on their person," he held up a little black box. "Seeker swarms will be confused."

"Well done Mordin." She took her box and attached it to the side of her belt, where it started whirring gently. "Alright people, into the Kodiak. We have unconfirmed reports that the Collectors may be on Horizon. Their communications have gone dead and no contact has been established. Our primary goal is finding and protecting survivors, secondary objective is to drive back the Collectors."

She got in last, fixing her helmet and sliding into the co-pilot seat. Garrus was a better pilot with the Kodiak than she was, so he took that position. They shared a look, and Shepard knew that he was missing the mako as well.

"Drop in five," he said.

"Strap in people we are hitting atmo in five minutes."

**AN:- **Lots of little bits and pieces in this one to talk about.

Miranda and Shepard trying to work together. I just really love Jack and Miranda and Shepard. There's so strong willed and so similar in some respects but so different in others. Of all the characters they're the ones I'd most like to lock in a room together. No agenda or Cerberus or mission, just the three of them fighting for dominance. I imagine it could only end in an orgy or a murder.

I didn't choose that renegade option, but I love it so much I just had to include it. I also like that Joker still listen's in on things he's not supposed to. I can just imagine Miranda puffing up like a bullfrog when she hears that. I also like her trying to show compassion but not liking doing it.

They never actually explain what exactly is keeping the Collector swarms away. I'd imagine it's something to do with the life signs. A suit of armour may be able to mask heart beat, breathing etc, but stuff like the bioelectric field would be harder to mask, so what if Mordin utilised it as the weapon? Just my little headcanon anyway.

I have this long extended headcanon that Chakwas keeps destroying all Miranda's bugs whenever she sweeps the medical bay to sterilise it, then just apologises because she didn't realise that spraying detergent right into a camera's optics would disable it. I just really didn't like the idea of Shepard not being able to even seek medical help without being spied on.

Cartoon asari pyjamas.

I just wanted to dress Shepard in something ridiculous yet adorable (fanartists, this is your cue by the way) So Liara bought her a present of proper warm fuzzy pyjamas with cartoon asari on them. Obviously the asari are from like a popular asari kid's show or something, but Liara doesn't tell Shepard that.

I was going to start Horizon now, but there was just too much build up. So a short pre-action chapter for you all.


	19. Chapter 18: Horizon

**AN:-** Loooooooooooong chapter today

**Chapter Eighteen: Horizon**

As they touched down it was just as Shepard had feared. The colony looked almost exactly like Eden Prime. A little bigger, sure, a few more pre-fab shelters tightly packed, but the same grass and scenery, the same colour sky, the same gravity. All the things a world needed to be habitable to humans.

And the same silence.

There were no humans anywhere that she could see. The buildings stood empty, their doors and windows open the elements. As Zaeed and Jacob moved out to scout ahead she looked up at the side of the Collector ship. "I guess that confirms it," she said to Garrus.

"We saw them when we came through the atmosphere," he pointed out.

"I know, but I think I might have to stop denying that this is really happening now."

"Chin up Commander. It could be worse."

"Have you been learning human slang?"

"I thought you'd appreciate the effort."

She smiled and unholstered her pistol. "Absolutely, now let's get this show on the road."

Ahead, Jacob and Zaeed had stopped. "We've got some ugly bastards coming in over the walls here Shepard."

"Jack, move to support, Kasumi and Mordin hang back. Garrus?"

"On it Shepard."

"Miranda you stay on my six."

"Understood Shepard."

Shepard looked for a good vantage point, finding a pre-fab shelter with a stack of crates next to it. She scaled them and crouched low on the roof, edging along until she could see the entire battlefield. There half a dozen Collectors in the field ahead of them, all armed with laser and beam weapons. Zaeed, Jacob and Jack were using the low wall surrounding the compound as cover while they returned fire, spraying the air in front of them with rounds. Kasumi and Mordin were out of the line of fire but close enough that Mordin could use his omni tool to boost people's shields when they fell low. Garrus had found his sniping spot, and the first round punched a hole through the lead Collector's head.

"Where do you want me Shepard?" Miranda said.

"Up here with me. I need a tactical eye."

"You've got the experience."

"I'm two years out of date. Just help me alright?"

"Send Kasumi in."

"Where?"

"Two of them are taking cover in that pre-fab shelter. Send her in to flush them, then Jacob can move to that position."

"That's a lot of open ground."

"Jacob has a shield boost system, it'll protect him."

"Got it." Shield boosts had been a pretty rudimentary technology when she left. Just another thing she would have to file away in the experience bank. She activated the radio. "Kasumi, shelter on the right, two Collectors. Can you handle it?"

"Already gone."

Below them the thief vanished from sight. Not even a whisper in the grass to mark her passage. Several tense seconds later a Collector slumped over a window and Kasumi came over the radio. "Building clear."

"Jacob, move to support."

The only response was a double click on the radio, and he exploded out of position, Zaeed standing and giving a long continuous stream of covering fire. The Collectors managed to hit him, and while his shield buckled it didn't break. He rolled into cover behind the door frame and went to the window, emptying a clip into the Collectors in cover.

The numbers were thinning out now and Shepard nodded to Miranda. "Alright, you're in. Clear out the rest."

The operative slid off the roof and snapped her SMG up. Two more Collectors dropped and Zaeed moved into the field. Shepard watched as the last Collector was pinned from three angles and finally dropped.

"Alright," she said, dropping off the roof after her team. "There are no survivors here. Move on. Jacob and Zaeed on point, Miranda and Garrus with me. Kasumi, Jack, Mordin, back up Jacob and Zaeed."

She waited until they had all nodded before she unholstered her pistol. "Move out."

Further in their radios started to crackle. Shepard brought them to a halt and opened the comm line. "Joker?"

Some indistinct static came through from the other end.

"Looks like we're on our own from here on out," Shepard told her team. "Check your short-range radios are working."

A series of clicks came through from the others and she nodded. "We can do this people. Just stay tight and watch reach other's backs."

She wouldn't even have had to tell her old team what to do. They would have automatically known to watch each other and keep close formation. She couldn't even trust that this team would do what she had just ordered them to.

More pre-fab shelters. There were still no survivors that they could see, but as they rounded a corner she did see some husks charging Zaeed. "Trouble," he said, somewhat unnecessarily.

Shepard grabbed her pistol and snapped a shot off, blasting a husk clean in half. The Carnifax really was her favourite new toy. The husks were easily put down, but seeing them didn't bode well.

"I guess this proves that the Collectors and the Reapers are connected," Miranda said.

"The husks we faced before had to be created," Garrus said. "These ones must have been brought with them."

"And these look different. They're more, uh, armoured?"

"Does any of that matter?" Jacob radioed back. "They're here, what else do we need to know?"

"Presence of husks is intriguing. Husks usually uncontrollable, will kill, not retrieve. Why would Collectors on retrieval mission bring husks?"

"Mordin, that's a problem to think about after we leave. Right now we just have to deal with what's in front of us."

"Understood Shepard."

"Move out."

It seemed that the colony had organised itself around wide open spaces connected by narrow pathways where the pre-fab shelters were closer together. As they entered the next open space the Collectors were already waiting for them, but this time as they moved to formation one of them started to glow with a sickly orange light, rising up into the air and spreading its arms. Shepard fired at it but none of the bullets had any effect. A voice echoed, not only in the air but in their heads.

ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL

"Reaper!" Shepard yelled, and Garrus shifted his aim automatically. The others didn't seem to understand, so she turned to her radio. "Target the glowing orange one."

A hail of rounds converged on the Collector, but it didn't even flinch. Shepard saw several of the rounds penetrate its skin and punch clean through, but it just kept walking forwards, speeding up as it locked on to Shepard. "Of course," she muttered, slamming the heat sink out of her pistol. It walk turned to a run, then a full sprint, streaking across the battlefield faster than she would have imagined. It crashed into her hard enough to make her vision go grey, and when she came to it had slammed her up against the side of a prefab shelter and was gathering biotic energy in its other hand.

She fired again and again, remembering how hard Saren had been to kill when Sovereign possessed him. None of her bullets seemed to have any effect though. She pummelled it in the side of the head and it dropped her, but the biotic flare was ready now and it punched her in the side with it. She went flying, crashing through a crate ten feet away. She looked up to see the Collector advancing on her, but Garrus was behind it now with sniper rifle in one hand and assault rifle in the other. He emptied both into the Collector's back and it collapsed to the ground, dissolving into a puddle of sticky black ichor.

"Thanks for the save," Shepard said as she got to her feet.

"No problem. What was that?"

"You remember when Sovereign possessed Saren?"

"Hard to forget."

"I think Harbinger can do the same thing."

"That's not the most comforting news I've heard all day."

"What about the others?"

"Jacob's been sending you the all clear for about five seconds."

Shepard toggled her radio. "Alright, thanks Jacob." She turned back to Garrus. "Any survivors?"

He nodded. "One or two, but it's strange…"

"What hasn't been so far," she grumbled.

When she saw the first colonist, she had to admit it really was strange. "What's happened to him?"

"Light appears to be stasis field. Seeker swarms cause paralysis and eventual unconsciousness. Subjects probably aware they are frozen."

"Are these people aware?"

"Unlikely."

She cut him off before he could launch into an explanation about why. "Can we free them?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Signal generated by Collector ship. Fields will remain up while it is here."

"Okay."

She hated leaving them. She hated that they weren't able to protect them. But the best way to save them would be to push on. Force the Collector's to leave. They had clearly reached some sort of safe house or bunker. A giant locked door barred their path. "Kasumi, get that door open."

"With pleasure Shepard."

"Get ready to move in. There may be survivors inside."

Her team moved into position while she stood in front of the unconscious man frozen before her.

"Don't worry," she said to him, knowing it wouldn't do any good. "We'll protect you."

The door took less than ten seconds. Shepard didn't know whether to be disdainful of the protection offered to the colonists or impressed at Kasumi's skills. They were barely inside the door when she heard a clanking from within.

"Company," she hissed. As her team rushed to position she raised her voice. "Get out here, now."

"You're," a man's voice came from behind a weapons locker. "You're human." He appeared, a scruffy looking man with fear in his eyes. "What are you doing out here? You'll lead them right here!" Panic was starting to overtake him. She wasn't in the mood for it.

"You had to hear them trying to get in. Seems like its hard to hide from the Collectors."

"Those things are Collectors? You mean they're real? I thought they were just made up, you know, propaganda to keep us in Alliance space." He seemed to remember something. "No, they got Lilith! I saw her go down, Sten too, they got damn near everybody."

"What's your name, what do you do here?"

He calmed down a little, but not much. "Name's Delan, mechanic. I came down to check on the main grid after we lost our comm signals. Then I heard screaming, I looked outside and there were swarms of, bugs. Everyone they touched just froze, I sealed the doors. Dammit, it's the Alliance''s fault, they stationed that chief Williams here and built those defence towers, it made us a target."

Miranda perked up. "Defence towers?"

"Yeah. Never worked right. Targeting systems were bust."

Shepard was barely paying attention to him. "If we can get a message through to EDI she might be able to patch in and fire up the turrets."

"It's worth a shot Shepard," Garrus said.

"You stay here," she said to Delan, who didn't look likely to argue. "Get behind cover and don't open this door, you understand?"

He nodded.

"Everyone else, follow me."

They came out the other side into an ambush. Husks poured from every direction and rounds peppered their shields. The team split, all searching for cover individually. Shepard watched as Jack and Jacob collided, fighting over a spot of cover before Jacob was forced to abandon it and run to where Mordin was ducked behind a flatbed truck. Kasumi had disappeared entirely and Zaeed was grappling with a husk hand to hand. She shot that one in the back and glared at him when he sneered at her. He pulled his assault rifle and got behind cover, leaving her free to jump into the trailer of the flatbed.

"Hi Shepard." Garrus was lying on the floor of the truck, his sniper rifle across his chest. "Nice of you to join me."

She unfolded her pistol and lay next to him. "Thought you could use some company back here."

He sat and fired in one fluid motion, blasting a Collector's arm off. Shepard was a second behind him, firing under her arm and dropping a husk in a spiral of sparks and grey ooze.

"Just like old times, huh!" He was actually grinning, but she had spotted something.

"Not exactly."

The pulsating blob waved one arm and the ground before them ruptured and split in biotic explosions. They both ducked behind the measly cover, but the explosions flipped the truck clean onto its side. Before it could complete the spin and crush Mordin she slammed against it, bracing her back and spreading her arms. Impossibly, she managed to hold the truck in place. Garrus was on his feet in a second and helping her, following swiftly by Jacob.

"So do you have a plan or not?" Garrus grunted as another biotic blast rocked the ground under their feet.

"Working on it."

A third blast split the cab off the truck, leaving them holding a trailer. "Suggest working faster," Mordin pattered.

Her mind was racing as another blast hit the truck. Zaeed had rushed to join them holding it up as well. "The husks are down," he growled. "So are the Collectors. Only the big bastard left standing."

"Miranda, Jack."

Her radio fizzed for a second, then. "Both here Shepard."

"Try and flank it. Biotic push on both sides, turn it around, trip it up I don't care."

There was a second of silence, then a creaking scream from the husk and Miranda was back on. "It's down on one knee Shepard. Hurry."

"There's your window," she said to Jacob and Zaeed, who leapt out and opened fire.

Five seconds later Miranda radioed an all clear. Shepard stepped out and walked over to the dead husk with Mordin in tow. "What is it?" She asked when they were standing over the mess.

"Hard to speculate. Appears to have multiple sets of limbs and heads. Could be multiple husks sharing one body. Possibility alarming. Also, could be that combination of biomass and electronics allows for biotic ability or simulation of. Would need to dissect for further study."

"I'll buy you one for your birthday," she said. "Alright people. Hopefully that's all the tricks the Collectors have. We know what they look like; we know how to put them down. They might be tough, but they're not invincible." She checked her map of the colony. "The defence towers are just over that ridge. Double time it people, we're almost out of the woods."

Garrus fell into step with her as they ran for the gun. "Don't you know better than to say that Commander?"

"I'm hoping if I keep a positive outlook, the universe might smile back for once." Ahead they saw the console for the defence tower, surrounded by four Collectors.

"But then again..."

They both dropped to one knee, rifles raised and firing almost before they had fully opened. Two shots rang out, then a blister of automatic fire. The four Collectors dropped and the team moved to cover around the area while Shepard and Miranda went to the console.

"Looks like the jamming signal was coming from here," Miranda said, opening up her omni-tool.

"-mmander?"

"Normandy, do you copy?"

"Joker here. Signal's weak Commander, but we got you."

She cut right to it. "EDI, can you get the colony's defence towers online?"

"Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified but it will take time to bring the towers to full power." _Of course. Nothing can ever just go smoothly._ "I recommend a defensive posture. I will not be able to mask the increased generator output."

Kasumi had heard the exchange as well. "Once they notice the Collectors _will_ try to stop it."

Shepard only glanced out at the battlefield for a second. She knew that the team would have got themselves into the best cover for themselves. "Start it up Miranda, then get to cover. Garrus!"

He jogged over to her as she made her way to one of the pre-fab shelters. It was clear the colonists had tried to make some sort of stand here. There was plenty of cover and even some makeshift barricades. "Where do you want me Shepard?"

"I need a boost up onto a roof. You know where you'll do the most good."

He nodded and cupped his hands, letting her step onto them and propel herself onto the roof of one of the pre-fab shelters. Below she saw Miranda racing for cover. "Better hurry Garrus. Looks like someone left the door open."

He was already gone when she looked down. She law prone on the roof, trusting the disruption pattern on her armour would at least confuse the Collectors, if nothing else. She realised she didn't even know how they saw, and whether they would use HUDs similar to her own. She checked her radar and saw red dots appearing on it. She fitted the rifle to her eye and breathed slow.

She fired the second black wings filled her scope, the shot blasting a hole clean through the Collector. A second shot roared below as she was cycling the action and a second Collector fell from the sky. There were too many to snipe though, and soon the courtyard was filled with gunfire and shouting.

It was a mess. The sort of mess she remembered from live fire exercises as a cadet. Only Miranda and Jacob were covering each other's backs and more than once she saw people blunder into their own teammates' fields of fire. She only just noticed that Mordin had been blocked into a corner before his head was blown off and ordered Zaeed in to cover him.

Just as she was watching Jack accidentally elbow an invisible Kasumi in the face the roof next to her buckled and she looked over to see a glowing orange leg an inch from her face. She barely managed to swing her rifle in front of her before the Collector kicked her, hard enough to shatter the weapon in two pieces. She went rolling across the roof, the wind knocked out of her and a stabbing pain in her chest.

She got to her feet just in time to intercept a one-two punch from the Collector.

i know this hurts you, it said in the creepy voice that echoed in her head.

She slammed her fist up under its 'jaw' and followed with an elbow to the shoulder. She had never excelled at hand to hand, but since being 'improved' she found it a little easier. "What are you?"

i am harbinger. you will not stop me.

It moved faster than she could see and punched her hard in the gut. She flew off the roof and crashed down hard on a shipping crate, denting it before rolling off onto the ground. She dimly heard someone yelling her name before a sledgehammer hit her stomach and she went flying again.

She coughed, feeling the wet taste of blood in her mouth where she had bitten the inside of her cheek, and managed to stand. She just had time to see it bearing down on her before it hit her again and she snapped back towards the centre of the field.

This time when she landed she was able to scrabble to her feet quickly and draw her pistol and her SMG. She locked her left arm and opened up with the SMG, every shot landing dead on and blasting flakes of dead skin and cells off the Collector. It looked like it had been burned to a crisp, and only the orange energy was keeping it upright.

The second her SMG went dry she raised the Carnifax and fired as quickly as the action would cycle, emptying six rounds right into the Collector's torso. It stumbled, dropped to one knee, and finally crumbled into dust.

"Nice kill Shepard." Zaeed was at her ear.

"You could have helped."

"Too busy keeping the other little buggers from killing you." He fired his assault rifle as he spoke, capping another husk in the face.

"I appreciate it." She reloaded and looked to see the other members of her squad all behind cover. The last of the husks and Collectors seemed to be down though. "EDI, how's it going?"

"Turrets are almost online. Sensors indicate a large mass moving on your position though."

_Oh what now?_

A brilliant beam of light sliced down into the floor next to her, burning clean through. She yelped and leapt backwards, Zaeed rolling for cover as well. A second beam sliced right where they had been standing, charging the air in front of her. Every hair on her body stood on end and she threw herself to the side, not caring about the direction. Sure enough a beam cut the air where she had been standing.

_Particle beam,_ the part of her that wasn't in full fight-or-flight mode said. Particle weapons were banned on every world spinning, and even research into them had been heavily discouraged when she died. Shields were practically useless against them, and getting hit with a laser powerful enough to charbroil your flesh and give you cancer all in one go was not a pleasant experience.

She kept on running as the beam cut the ground behind her, spotting her team hiding out behind a low wall near the edge of the compound. She made for the wall and threw herself behind it just as they opened up, the combined fire seeming to halt the particle beam.

She looked behind to see a monstrosity floating about ten feet above the ground. At first glance it had four bug eyes, and when she looked closer she realised that beneath it were the heads of multiple husks stuck inside the thing. Four legs dangled loosely, reminding her of Sovereign's limbs. It surveyed the team and fired again, scoring a deep line along the wall.

"What the fuck is that?" Jack grunted as she put her SMG up again and opened fire.

"More importantly how do we stop it?" Garrus sounded as calm as ever, but his mandibles were flaring as he racked the action on his rifle.

"Give me concentrated fire on the centre. Try and take out the eyes."

The team popped up and opened fire while Shepard watched. It didn't seem to do much damage, but the thing did at least recoil a little, and in that second she saw that the underside was nothing but husks, leading right to the electronics at the core.

"I hate myself," she muttered.

"What was that Shepard?"

"I said Garrus give me your sniper rifle. Zaeed too."

She took both rifles and checked that they had heat sinks in them. The praetorian had fired again and this time the wall was beginning to crumple under the fire. "Concentrated fire, one more time."

This time when they fired she vaulted the wall and sprinted until she was underneath the thing, dropping onto her back and pointing both rifles straight above her head. She willed her muscles to do their super-enhanced thing and fired.

Shockwaves rippled down her arms, slamming her shoulders down into the dirt. She felt pain rippling down from her wrists and elbows as they protested. She didn't have time to worry though, rolling out of the way as quickly as she could before the floating beast dropped on top of her. It was sputtering and creaking, folding in on the wound while it leaked the sickly grey ooze that the husks had for blood.

She got to her feet and ran for cover as it lowered to the ground. She had more than enough experience of things that started to creak and whine at her to stick around. Apparently the Collectors didn't believe in surge protectors. She had just leapt behind another truck when the thing exploded, sending waves of radiation washing over them. Her suit crackling and beeped at her as her shields sparked and flared.

Dimly she became aware of the sound of guns. Deep rhythmic booming from the colony defence turrets. The Collector ship was lifting away, and as she stood she watched it breach the atmosphere and vanish behind the clouds.

"It's pointless," Jacob said. "They got what they came for. There's no reason to stay."

"No!" Delan came rushing towards them. "Don't let them get away!"

"There's nothing we can do," Shepard said, putting a hand on his chest. "They're gone."

"Half the colony's in there!" He struggled against her, but it was pointless. "They took Egan and Sam and, and Lilith." He stopped trying to get past her and smacked her chest. "Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end this way," she let him pummel her. "I did what I could."

"More than most." The voice froze her. Memories flooded her and she looked over to see a face she hadn't thought she'd ever see again. "Shepard."

She was speechless. But Delan wasn't. "Shepard... wait... I know that name." He stepped back and pointed at her. "Sure I remember you; you're some type of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy," Williams was coming closer. "The first human SPECTRE, Saviour of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a god Delan, back from the dead."

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind, figures, screw this, I'm done with you Alliance types." He wandered off, but Shepard could only see Ashley.

"I thought you were dead Commander, we all did."

They finally met, Shepard pulling Ashley in close and holding her tight. She had to make sure it was real, not just another trick of her memory or Cerberus.

"It's been too long Ash." They stepped away and she couldn't think of a thing to say. "How've you been?"

"That's it? You show up after two years and act like nothing's happened? I would have followed you anywhere Commander. I thought you were gone I..." She saw it again. That resentment that Joker and Garrus carried with them. The betrayal she had caused them by dying. By leaving them at the mercy of the Council and the public. "You were more than our Commander, why didn't you try to contact me, why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

"I was out for two years. You've moved on with your career and your life. Why reopen old wounds?"

She gave the patented Ashley Williams half-smile. It was more jaded than Shepard remembered. "I moved on, but here you are pulling me back in. And now we've got reports about you and Cerberus."

"Reports? You mean you already knew?"

"Of course," Zaeed muttered behind her. "It's the worst kept secret in the galaxy."

"Alliance intel said Cerberus could be behind our missing colonies, we got a tip that this one could be the next to get hit. I went to Anderson but he wouldn't talk. And there were rumours that you weren't dead, worse, that you were working for the enemy!"

"Human colonies are disappearing, the Alliance turned its back on them, Cerberus is the only group willing to do something about it." Miranda wasn't helping anything.

"Bullshit, I know what Cerberus is like, they talk about putting humans first, but at what cost?" It was almost funny, hearing Ashley talking like this. "I wanted to believe that you were alive, I just, never expected anything like this. You've turned your back on everything we stood for."

"Ash, you know me, you know I'd only do this for the right reasons," even as she said it she didn't believe it. How much was she trying to convince herself of now? "You saw it yourself; the Collectors are targeting human colonies. And they're working with the Reapers."

"I'd like to believe you Shepard, but I don't trust Cerberus, and it worries me that you do. What did they do to you? What if they're behind it? What if they're the ones working with the Collectors?"

Miranda was sneering. Standing at her side. The symbolism wasn't lost on any of them. "Typical Alliance attitude, you're so focused on Cerberus that you're blind to the real threat."

Ashley focused on Shepard. "Look. Maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe it's you. Doesn't matter, I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier it's in my blood. I'm reporting back to the Citadel, I'll let them decide if they believe your story."

She had to try. "I could use someone like you on my crew Ash; it'd be just like old times."

She didn't even look back. "No it won't."

**AN:-** This one was starting to look a little like Noveria from last time. But I decided not to cut it in half this time.

I'm trying to do a new thing with the combat scenes. In an effort to try and represent the slightly updated combat system in ME2 Shepard is going to be doing a lot more tactical battlefield appraising stuff rather than being down in the action. Hopefully this will also break up some of the monotony of the constant action scenes.

Not a great deal to say otherwise. Obviously the team are really not combat ready, and I find it hard to believe that Jack or Zaeed would be a team player right off the bat. The basic flow of this story is that they collect the first team members within the first like 2/3 weeks and then immediately have to go to Horizon, then spend maybe a month or two waiting for the scientists to figure out the IFF before going through the relay, which gives them time to become an actual team.

Favourite moment: Harbinger and Shepard fist fighting.

See you for the aftermath.


	20. Chapter 19: Dinner Talk

**AN:-** Woopee! Another chapter

**Chapter Nineteen: Dinner Talk**

The Illusive Man was uncharacteristically happy. Or at least Shepard assumed that was the emotion he was trying to convey. He hadn't moved from his seat and he didn't sound excited, but he was actually offering her praise.

"Shepard, good work on Horizon. Hopefully the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony."

"It's not a victory," she said blandly. "We interrupted the Collectors, but they still abducted half the colony."

"That's better than an entire colony, and more than we've accomplished since the abductions began. The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in."

_Another way to lure them in? I thought the attack on Horizon was entirely random. _She didn't let any emotion show. She had suspected he had had a hand in causing the Horizon attack anyway. "Ash said the Alliance got a tip about me and Cerberus, was that you?"

He smoked a little, and she could almost see the defences coming down in his mind. "I may have let it slip that you were alive, and with Cerberus."

"You risked the lives of my friend and my crew and that entire colony just to lure the Collectors there." She didn't bother to hide her disdain.

"A calculated risk, I suspected the collectors were looking for you or people connected to you, now I know for certain." He leaned forwards, the most motion she had ever seen from him. "I told you I wouldn't sit and wait while the Reapers and Collectors gather strength. Besides, they would have hit another colony eventually and without a way to predict which one they'd have abducted everyone."

It was impossible to know how serious he was. In any other person the sitting forwards, the eye contact, all of it would have suggested he was deadly serious. But she knew how well versed in body language he had to be. "We have to make sure they don't abduct anyone else," she said.

"I want the Collectors stopped for that very reason. That's why we're doing this." _That__'s why I'm doing this sure. I'm still not so sure about you._ "I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega Four Relay we have to hit them where they live. Your team will need to be strong, as will their resolve. There's no looking back." He leaned back in his chair again. "The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?"

_You son of a bitch. _"None of your damn business."

"If it affects the mission, better you should leave it behind. Shepard, once you find a way through the Omega Four relay to the Collector homeworld, there's no guarantee you'll return. To have any hope of surviving, you and your entire team must be fully committed to this."

_What happened in your past Illusive Man? Any fool should know that caring for things back home is what keeps you strong. _"Let me worry about them. You just find us a way to the Collector homeworld."

"I just wanna be up front about your odds. You'll need everyone at their best." _No argument there. __"_I've forwarded three more dossiers to you. Keep building your team while I find a way through the Relay. And be careful Shepard, the Collectors will be watching you."

* * *

"So what did TIM want?"

"Tim?"

"Y'know, The Illusive Man, T-I-M, TIM."

"That's good Joker. You think of it all on your own or did EDI give you a hand?"

"The Illusive Man should be referred to be his full title at all times." If Shepard didn't know better she'd swear the AI sounded petulant.

"Now now EDI, whatever keeps morale up." She grinned to Joker. "You know TIM; he just wanted to rattle my dome a little." If AIs could huff in frustration, EDI would have. "He said he was sending through more dossiers. Did you receive them?"

"I did. And our course is already laid in."

"What?"

"Trust me Commander. I know exactly where we want to go first."

Shepard read the dossier, not able to keep the smile from her face. "Good call Joker. What's our ETA?"

"About twenty hours."

"Right." She closed the screen and thought for a moment. "I don't suppose you still have access to the better supplies?"

"Of course I do."

"Tell Gardner to put on his chef hat. I want a meal by..." She paused. "Joker what time is it?"

"Local time is 2230."

"Right." She thought some more. "And how long has everyone been up?"

About four hours."

"That's better. Tell Gardner I want a meal by local time 0130."

"Of course Commander. And will I be joining you?"

"I'd like for you to be there. I'm not sure if any of the others will accept the invitation."

"Well you could always order them Commander. Throw some muscle around."

"Thanks for the suggestion Joker. I'd prefer this meal to go down without a fist fight though."

"Well remember Ashley and Garrus last time?"

"No offence to Ash but I'd prefer to face her instead of a pissed off Jack."

"You make a fair point."

* * *

Miranda eyed the invitation suspiciously. What was Shepard playing at? All ground crew to report to the mess hall at 0120 hours? There was surely no need for an inspection, and the debriefing for their next mission was nearly eighteen hours away. And why meeting in the mess? Surely if Shepard wanted to dress them down she'd choose somewhere a little less public? Unless she had completely underestimated the Commander and was about to find out that she liked public humiliation as a training tool.

Hesitantly she set it into her meetings list, although she decided she would arrive five minutes after it had started. She closed her calendar, then opened it up and changed the time to five minutes before. If she arrived early she could maybe head Shepard off. She closed the calendar and opened up her mission report for the Illusive Man. Two words in she opened up the calendar and changed the time to 0120. If she arrived early she might seem presumptuous.

* * *

Jacob checked automatically that he would respond to the meeting at 0120. One thing he had learned from years of service was that senior officers and deadlines were not a happy combination. He resumed his exercise regime, wondering what exactly Shepard wanted. Sure there had been some major malfunction in the teamwork on horizon, but that was better to be addressed during a training exercise. Not that they had had training exercises on the Normandy at all...

He put it out of his mind and got back to his crunches. He was sure he'd find out when he needed to.

* * *

Garrus knew exactly what Shepard was doing, even if he thought she might need to watch her back. He accepted the invitation and then went to his locker and pulled out the secret compartment where he kept the real weapons.

He chose a decorative turian knife that he could wear and claim was only a ceremonial piece, even if the monomolecular blade could shear through krogan armour if he put enough weight behind it. He had arranged for his battle dress to be shipped to them. It wasn't quite as good as his heavy armour, but it would shield him from a pistol shot at close range. Turian dinners had once been somewhat dicey affairs, and thankfully his ancestors had prepared accordingly.

* * *

Mordin ignored the message at first, far too consumed in research to even fully process what he was reading. Once he was finished mapping contamination vectors he read it again and had to admit he was curious. Humans spent so much time on frivolities like debriefings and dressings down. Salarians tended to go through such things at a much faster rate. But it would be an interesting study of human behaviour.

* * *

Zaeed deleted the e-mail. He didn't need some uptight prissy bitch telling him when to shoot and when to duck. Besides, he had a target to track down...

* * *

Kasumi found she was actually quite excited. She had never attended anything military before. She wondered whether Shepard would be like all the drill sergeants in the movies, barking at one of them until they broke down and cried. She would pay good money to see Miranda blubbing her eyes out over a mean comment about her hair.

* * *

Jack ignored the mail. Then deleted it. Then fished it out of the deleted folder and read it again. Shepard and her orders again.

She flexed her hand, biotic energy coming to bear in the blink of an eye. Literally. While other biotics needed mnemonic forms and gestures to use their powers she had honed hers to respond almost instinctively. She heard it was how the asari fought as well. If anything she could give one of those stuck-up blue bitches a run for her money.

She would show, but she'd be late, and if Shepard tried to ream her out they'd go toe to toe.

She'd like that.

* * *

"I suppose you're wondering what I called this meeting for."

Miranda did wonder that, as Shepard walked in front of them. Joker was seated at the table, watching the Commander, and over by the kitchen Gardner was hard at work, but so clearly listening in.

"It has come to my attention that there have been some lapses in team morale. Obviously this is very concerning to me. So I have decided to address the matter in the most direct way I know how." She looked back over her shoulder. "Gardner?"

_Oh god,_ Miranda couldn't help the thought. _Is she going to have us all scrubbing toilets together for team building?_

"Dinner is served," Gardner said, bringing several steaming dishes out from under the counter.

"Everyone sit. That's an order." Shepard went to help Gardner carry the plates over, setting them down in the middle of the table. "Now we didn't really know what people would like, so we just made a big mess of everything, and you can all dig in."

"A chef proficient in salarian cuisine?" Mordin said as Gardner whipped the top off something apparently called B'zah, and that Gardner called 'squid 'n bits.' "This is an unusual treat."

"Well I don't know if I cooked it right or not, but you can be the judge of it."

Shepard put the only dextro-amino meal in front of Garrus and smiled at him. "See? So far no disintegrations."

Garrus noticed easily the bulge of a compact pistol on her back and the telltale crease at her sleeves that betrayed a knife. "Are you always so armed for dinner?" He asked under his breath.

"I don't remember you ever carrying a knife in plain site before."

As the final plates were set down Gabby and Ken arrived from below decks, coming to sit by Miranda and Jacob.

"Jack?" Shepard asked.

"Still holed up in her little hidey hole," Ken said, grabbing a hunk of bread. When Gabby gave him an affronted look he gestured with the bread. "What? No one said this was formal."

"He's right," said Shepard as she took her seat. "Everyone dig in."

Garrus and Joker, more than used to their commander's slightly odd way of looking at things, got stuck in. Jacob caught on quickly enough and pulled an entire plate of ribeye steaks towards himself. Shepard grinned and leaned across the table, stabbing her fork into one. He looked up in surprise and she winked at him, taking the steak for herself and putting it on her plate. Mordin was next, putting heaped spoonfuls of sea food onto his plate. Kasumi had found the small amount of sushi Gardner had been able to prepare and was guarding it with her knife. Only Miranda had an empty plate, and was staring at her crewmates in barely contained horror.

"Not hungry Miranda?" Shepard teased, choosing a hearty mouthful of vegetables. Joker's vegetables were like nothing she had ever tasted. It was amazing he actually managed to keep them fresh.

"Well, I suppose…" Miranda took the tiniest portion of vegetables she could manage and put them in a little pile in the centre of her plate.

"I thought you'd be more hungry," Shepard said. "Using biotics always used to exhaust Kaidan."

"Man I remember one time when we were on Omega," Jacob started, but cut off very quickly when Miranda glared at him.

"Oh no, you don't get off that easily," Shepard waved her fork at the operative. "Go on Jacob, this is your commander giving you an order now."

"Well," Jacob took a swig of the synthohol to steel himself. "We'd just had to drag some informant halfway across the station to stop the vorcha from chewing on him, and of course we're both using our biotics pretty heavily for a full hour. Now I'm a big eater when I'm dry, but Miranda, the second he's on the the shuttle she grabs me by the jacket and drags me to this greasy side of the road meat vendor and she throws down her credit chit, her fully licenced Cerberus chit, and tells him to just keep running it."

"Jacob," Miranda growled, but now every eye was on Jacob as he leaned back in his chair.

"I tell you, I didn't even get a single bite. She cleaned out the whole goddamn trolley. I tell you til the day I die I will never see anything quite so extraordinary as Miranda Lawson eating an entire roasted pyjak, skin and all."

Miranda pushed her chair away from the table. "I think I might have made a mistake."

"No," Shepard was aware she had said it a bit forcefully, but she smiled to take some of the sting out of her words. "I'm sorry, you just went first. Alright, my turn."

"Are you finally going to give us the story of the hyper-intelligent space hamster?" Garrus asked.

"No no, that's a special one. How about the amazing streaking Shepard?"

"Now that does sound like a story." Shepard turned round to see Chakwas emerging from the Med-Bay. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Not at all doctor," Garrus pulled the chair next to him out. "Please have a seat."

"Mr Vakarian, always the gentleman." She sat and filled her plate, looking to Shepard as she did so. "Now about this streaking…"

"Well it all started with a bad hand of poker. See, I had been baited into the game, and I didn't really know much about poker at the time. So eventually the drink kicks in and we get round to playing strip poker."

"Strip poker?" Garrus asked.

"Poker is a card game," Joker explained. "Strip poker is when you play for clothes instead of money."

"I see. Must be a human thing."

"Well anyway. I wasn't very good, and neither was this other guy. Garick. So we both ended up in our skivvies and the only way to get any of it back was to bet big. But obviously we don't have much more to bet with. So Garick suggests a dare on top of the clothes."

Garrus looked confused again. "A dare?"

"Someone dares you to do something stupid," Joker said. "So Commander, when you say down to the skivvies, are we talking those regulation boxers the Alliance makes you wear or was this a more casual scenario?"

It was a classic Joker bait, but she was up for it. The only way to get the best of him was to go so far he practically got a nosebleed. She leaned in close and lowered her voice until it was husky and smooth. "Well Garick was in his silk boxers, and I was in nothin' but a pair of lace panties and a smile."

Joker gulped and put his hand to his mouth. Kenny was gaping as well, but she could see Gabby giving her a huge smile out of the corner of her eye. It seemed that every man at the table was now contemplating his meal while Gabby and Chakwas tittered.

"Now I would have paid to see that."

The voice surprised her. She turned to see Jack standing awkwardly by the table. "Is there room for me?"

"Of course." Shepard pulled out the chair to her left. "I wouldn't have sent the invitation otherwise."

"Funny how much that invitation looked like an order to me Shepard."

"I don't know what you mean Miranda."

"Can we maybe return to the naked Shepard story?" Joker asked.

"Of course, how could I forget." She took her time with her next bite of steak. "So there we were, Garick trying to keep his legs crossed and me trying to keep my arms crossed, and we just bet the last of our clothes and a dare of the others choosing. And of course I got a pair of twos and he got three of a kind against their full house."

Joker was all but drooling into his meal. "So what was the dare?"

"One full lap of the garrison, and no using our hands to cover ourselves."

"How far did you get?"

"I made it about a third of the way, Garick claims he made it halfway round." She took a drink. "I ran into this absolute battleaxe of a gunny sergeant. She was the toughest, meanest son of a bitch on the entire station, and she treated all of us like absolute dirt."

"So exactly how long did you spend scrubbing toilets?"

"Well actually she was alright with me. I get the feeling she'd been involved in a few pranks in her time. My punishment detail was to march immediately back to my bunk, still naked I might add, and then scrub everyone's boots for a ceremony we were having. Of course, Garick ran straight in General Crespin."

"General?"

"General Crespin, or as we knew him, Base Commander General Crespin."

There was a round of laughter from most of the diners.

"Garick was told to cover his shortcomings and spend the rest of the month cleaning the bathrooms. All the bathrooms."

Garrus chuckled. "I suppose 'shortcomings' means the same in both our languages?"

"In Garick's case? Definitely."

That even raised a smile from Miranda.

"Do you still play poker Commander?" Ken asked. "Because Gabby and me, we enjoy a game every now and then."

"Well I never got much better," she said, careful to keep her rueful smile in place. "I haven't played in years…"

"Maybe we should have a game sometimes. Only friendly of course."

"I think I might just take you up on that Kenneth."

Ken turned to Jack. "So what about you Jack? You got any stories from your long and varied history?"

"Oh I got stories." Jack had barely touched the meagre amount of food. "Would you like to hear about the time I joined a cult and had to slaughter my way out? Or when I got screwed over by a girlfriend-boyfriend team who tried to shank me while we were in bed together?"

"I just thought…"

"Yeah I don't give a fuck what you thought. You've been staring at my tits ever since I came on board and now you want to hear all my dirty secrets?"

"Jack, let's keep it friendly."

"You know what fuck you too Shepard. I don't need any of this shit. It's not gonna help me fight and it's sure as hell not going to help us survive." She shoved away from the table, her chair slamming into the wall. She stormed away, and a second later they heard the elevator door close.

"I think I might get back to my reports," Miranda said, standing and walking straight back to her room.

Within a minute only Shepard, Joker, Chakwas and Garrus were left at the table.

Shepard put her head into her hands. "Time Joker?"

"Uh," /he checked. "0150."

"Good," Shepard took her knife and cut off another bit of steak she didn't really feel like eating. "Lasted longer than I thought it would."

"And no one pulled a weapon or biotics," Garrus pushed his plate away.

"I tried. Can't fault me for trying."

"So will we be doing this again?"

"Well with any luck we'll have Tali back by tomorrow, so it'll be a little less awkward."

"Here's hoping Commander."

**AN:- **I always knew I was going to be including The Illusive Man's most well known fan nickname. I just love the idea of EDI and Miranda getting really annoyed at Joker and Shepard for constantly calling him TIM.

I love it when the different members of the team are responding to Shepard's invite. Probably my favourite moment of this chapter.

Shepard's story was taken from the X-Wing book Wraith Squadron, as was the joke about shortcomings. I kind of wanted to get through to the bit with Jack and end the chapter so I just took the story from somewhere else.

EDIT 01/09/2013: So I just finished Mass Effect 3 and I am genuinely so infuriated by that ending that I am going to be taking a short hiatus from anything Mass Effect related. Hopefully I'll be back in a week or two but I just can't even read my notes for this novelisation without getting irrationally angry right now. I really apologise and I should warn you in advance that I will not be following the canon ending for Mass Effect 3. Anyone who likes the canon ending should probably be aware of that now.


	21. Chapter 20: Grunt Work

**AN:-** And we're back! Man the ending for ME3 is awful isn't it? Rewrite already in progress, believe me.

**Chapter Twenty: Grunt Work**

As the rest of the crew slept Shepard wandered the ship, eventually finding herself in the cargo bay where the krogan's pod had been stored. She watched it for several minutes, enjoying the peace in the swirling cryo vapour.

"Hey EDI?"

The blue orb sprang to life from a console to her left. "Shepard?"

"What's his status?"

"The subject is stable Shepard. Integration with onboard systems was seamless."

"Could he see anything in there? Does he know where he is?"

"Unlikely. Current neurological readings indicate a deep sleep."

"Any idea how dangerous he is?"

"He is a krogan Shepard." EDI didn't elaborate further, and Shepard didn't really need it. She still remembered Wrex after all.

"What can you tell me about this guy? Anything unusual?"

"He is an exceptional example of the krogan species." There was a moment of silence. "We have no readings on what Okeer may have programmed him with. He could be mentally unstable, or prone to violence."

Shepard already knew what she was going to do. She had just needed to see him. "Standby, I'm gonna open the tank and let him out."

"Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."

"He's either a powerful addition to the crew or a time bomb. I'd rather deal with it now." _While no one else is awake. Good move idiot._

"Very well Shepard. The controls are online. The switch, and consequences, are yours." If Shepard didn't know better she'd have thought EDI was getting snarky.

Nonetheless she triggered the release sequence, watching as the cryo vapour evaporated within the pod. The door cracked open slightly and she stepped back, trying to see through the fog which poured from the pod. She could make out the shape of the krogan as it began to move, but before she could say a word it exploded out of the smoke and slammed into her, driving her back across the room.

They collided with the wall, his arm pressed against her throat. It wasn't using even a fraction of its strength. She could feel the power in the coiled muscles. She wondered if even Wrex could stand against the clone.

"Human female," his name sounded so much younger than she had been expecting. It was deep like any krogan, but with that same smooth quality of the krogan they had met on Korlus. Shepard wondered if all krogan sounded like this when they were young, or if it was only Okeer's clones. "Before you die I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard," she said, careful to keep her voice firm and level. "And I don't take threats lightly. I suggest you relax." It was the voice she had learned from Gunny Ellis. New recruits came to fear that voice more than the full voiced bellow or the furious dressing down. When the brass used their calm voice, any marine, young or old, would jump to parade attention.

Krogan were not so easily stopped. "Not your name. Mine. I am trained; I know things, but the tank..." He seemed to be fighting for the word. "Okeer, couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow. Warlord. Legacy. Grunt. Grunt was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

She didn't like the way this was going. Still, she couldn't resist a jab. If she was going out she was going out smiling. "You wouldn't prefer Okeer, or legacy?"

"It's short, matches the training in my blood. The other words are big things I don't feel; maybe they fit your mouth better. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies." She saw her way in. "I'll do what I am bred to do. Fight and determine the strongest. But his imprint has failed. Without a reason that's mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I have a good ship and a strong crew," she remembered her conversations with Wrex, remembered how krogan thought. "A strong clan. You'd make it stronger."

He growled low and dangerous, but she knew he was interested. The pressure on her neck had decreased ever so slightly. "If you're weak, and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"Our enemies are worthy, no doubt about that."

"That's acceptable. I'll fight for you."

"I'm glad you saw reason." She triggered the button on the side of her pistol and it shrank down to compact size again. He looked down at it and she saw his eyes narrow. If he recognised the make, and she was sure Okeer's tank had taught him that much, then he would know it could have easily punched clean through his stomach and done a great deal of damage to his internal organs.

He only smiled. "Heh. Offer one hand but arm the other. Why Shepard, if I find a clan, if I find what I want; I will be honoured to eventually pit them against you."

She only nodded, turning and marching out of the bay.

Only when she had reached the elevator did she let out the breath she had been holding, leaning heavily against the railing and willing her shaking muscles to keep her upright.

"Shepard, my sensors detect high levels of stress and anxiety. Would you like me to call Doctor Chakwas?"

"No. No need EDI. Just thinking."

"I do not understand."

The door opened to her cabin and she walked through, barely noticing as Edi blinked on beside her. "He could have killed me EDI."

"My records indicate that you have bested several krogan in the past Shepard."

"That doesn't mean the next one can't kill me. He had me dead to rights." She fell into her chair and waited until the blinking light that signalled EDI's presence had transferred to her computer. "Yes my gun could have put a hole through him but he could have bitten my head off before he died if he wanted to."

"But he didn't."

"You don't understand EDI. I'm only alive because of luck. There's plenty of other soldiers more unlucky than me who are dead."

"Luck is not confined to individuals Shepard. 'Luck' as you refer to it is simply the probability of a positive outcome, as affected by multiple factors both known and unknown."

"I forgot you're a computer." Shepard jabbed the button on her drink maker and a second later it spat out a hot chocolate. As she drank it she felt herself calming down enough to try and explain herself to EDI. "Life isn't about maths and statistics EDI, you can't predict some things. Anyone who's ever been on a battlefield knows about it. Some people are lucky. Luckier than statistics would suggest, luckier than logic would suggest. I'm one of them, for whatever good it does me."

"I do not understand."

"Look at my life. I was on Mindoir when raiders hit. How many people got out of that colony alive? A dozen marines? Less than twenty colonists out of nearly three hundred? Then I joined the military and served during the Skylian Blitz. Fifty marines on leave and pirates decide to raid. We lost nearly thirty marines that day trying to hold the line when they breached the defences, and a lot of civilians besides. And I walk out again."

"Many marines survive extreme situations on several occasions."

"I'm not saying I'm the only lucky marine. There's other guys who got shot two minutes into their first firefight or who managed to live through but suffered some sort of problem every time they got out of bed. Then there's people like me, or Ashley, or Hackett, who somehow manage to keep coming through the fire unburned."

"Then I do not understand your concern."

"Sooner or later your luck has to run out. And the bigger the risks, the more luck you need, the less you have later." She waved at the computer before EDI could chime in. "I know you think that's illogical and your statistics don't support it, but you haven't been out there. I've seen people use up their luck and die because of it. We're all just trying to get to retirement age before it runs out for all of us. And maybe I've got more luck than some, but there's always a limit."

"And you are concerned the confrontation with the krogan has reduced your supply?"

"Every time I go into a firefight I wonder how close I came. I came up against a reaper and lived. I died and was brought back. There can't be much left. And now I'm running headlong into another suicide mission, and I'm still taking chances like waking Grunt up, alone. Luck can't hold forever."

EDI was silent for a moment, probably processing the information. The hot chocolate was almost all finished, but Shepard didn't feel much better. In the past it had been her drink of choice for bad days. It calmed her down and made her feel warm. But her new digestive tract kept her from ingesting anything too hot or too cold, and so the hot chocolate only felt room temperature as it went down.

She chucked the rest away. "Are the cameras still on?"

"I am not allowed to answer that question Shepard."

"Of course not." She sighed and spun to face her computer properly. "Bring up the files on Haestrom."

"Shepard my recordings indicate you have now spent twenty hours and seventeen minutes awake. By the time we reach Haestrom if you still have not slept it will be twenty four hours and thirty two minutes since you have slept."

"I'm fine EDI."

A loud noise suddenly blared from the console and she jabbed the volume control. "Your standard reaction time has been tested at 152 milliseconds and improved to 135 milliseconds during the Lazarus project. You were not able to shut off the noise until 1.32 seconds. Sleep deprivation has had an adverse effect on your mental facilities."

"AIs setting off loud buzzers is having an adverse effect on my mental health," she ground out through her teeth. "Pull up the information on Haestrom and shut yourself off for the night."

"That is impossible Shepard. I am unable to cease functionality. The ship would crash as Mr Moreau is currently taking his rest period."

Shepard shut off her computer and stalked into the middle of the room. "Leave me alone EDI."

"I am detecting signs of stress. Are you sure you do not want me to contact Doctor Chakwas?"

"Leave me alone or I'll destroy your little console."

There was a long moment of silence, then EDI's sphere blinked off the console.

Shepard waited until she was sure the AI was gone, then walked back to the console and brought up the data on Haestrom again. If Tali was there, it had to be for something big.

* * *

Four hours later the enormous star was pulsing at their shields. "That's not friendly," Joker said dryly as they came in towards the planet.

EDI blinked on besides him. "Shepard, solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields when you are planetside."

"Any danger to the Normandy?"

"We'll need a new paint job if we stay out here too long, but I can bring the Normandy in behind the planet's shadow and hang out while you look for Tali."

"Do we have a fix on Tali's location yet?"

"There is a deserted Quarian colony near the solar terminator. There are geth signals coming from several of the structures. The sun's radiation is blocking our sensors."

"Where there's smoke there's fire," Shepard muttered, pulling up the map of Haestrom. "Looks like there's a suitable landing point for the Kodiak about three klicks from the building with the strongest geth signature. Can you get us in close Joker? I don't want to leave the Kodiak out in that radiation longer than we have to."

"Please commander," Joker's hands were already flying across the console. "I could plant you in the dirt if I needed to."

* * *

Down in the cargo bay something felt different to her. She didn't think the dinner had anything to do with it, but both Miranda and Jacob seemed to be uncomfortable. The soldier was compulsively checking and rechecking his weapon, far more than simple caution would suggest, and Miranda was staring off into space.

She would deal with it later. She had asked Grunt to accompany them, and he was her main concern. The rest of the team were standing a good two feet away from the krogan as he pawed at his shotgun, and Shepard didn't like the way he kept sighting it at the walls. Hopefully once they were in battle he would be completely engaged against the geth, but if there were any friendly fire accidents she would just have to hope that the rest of them were able to put him down.

"The mission is simple," she said once Garrus had arrived. "Tali is somewhere on that planet. We want Tali. Standing between us and her are a couple of platoons of geth. Any questions?"

"What about the other quarians?" Garrus asked. "They wouldn't have sent her in alone."

"If we find other quarians we protect them and arrange for extraction if we can. But I'd guess they'll be sticking together.

Jack was next, which surprised her. "What do we do about the sun?"

"We stay out of it. Prolonged exposure will do a lot of damage to you. It'll bring our shields down in seconds, so make sure you stick to the shadows and move fast." She didn't have to mention Jack's exposed skin in the blazing sun, the biotic would already be well aware of it.

"So we know why the quarians are here?"

"If I know Tali it's some sort of scientific mission. But honestly I don't really care. There are geth on the ground, which can only mean trouble." She checked her HUD and saw the mission clock was counting down to the drop time. "Okay. Everyone into the Kodiak. Drop in ten."

They piled in, Grunt the last on, and she sent Joker the signal to prepare for them to disembark. _Hold on Tali. We're coming._

**AN:-** Shepard's comments about luck are very inspired by Wedge Antilles from the X-Wing Book series (I take a lot of inspiration from those books, particularly in the characterisation of Shepard) It's not that she's suicidal, but she's been pushed to the brink by everything that happened with Cerberus and how she feels she has no control anymore. She can't even control her own life and death, because they'd just bring her back. It's a pretty depressing situation to be in.


	22. Chapter 21: Haestrom

**AN:- **Time to get Tali!

**Chapter Twenty-One: Haestrom**

Haestrom was a bitter world. It felt dead, which was appropriate. A fine layer of ash covered everything, reminding Shepard of a picture she had once seen of Pompeii. That was pretty appropriate as well.

The squad spread out as they left the Kodiak, and Shepard noted that they went as far apart as they could while still pretending they were a team. She would take any attempt at teamwork she could get though, marching up to where the shade ended and the sunlight burned down.

Miranda was right behind her. "Be careful Shepard, remember what EDI said."

Shepard ignored her and stuck her hand out into the sunlight. Immediately her shield popped and overloaded, her suit's warning alerts flashing like crazy. She pulled her hand back and flexed it a few times, making sure there was no damage to the hardsuits flexibility. She turned back to the team. "We're going to have to move fast between shade," she said. "More than a few seconds and our shields will completely dissipate." She looked ahead at the cover available and the ground they needed to cover. Thankfully there seemed to be a lot of construction equipment scattered around, providing quite a bit of shade. "I'll go first, then we move one at a time."

She unslung her pistol and went up to the edge of the shade, taking a breath and judging the distance to a massive stone pillar before exploding forwards. Her shields popped and sparked but held long enough for her to get to cover. She flattened herself against the pillar and waited until her shields had recharged, then looked over to where her team was beginning to gather. "Miranda, you're next. To the pillar."

Miranda nodded, drew her SMG, and dashed from cover. She made it in seconds, her shield almost completely gone. Shepard didn't fancy trying to fight in this place now she saw just how fast the sun would kill them.

"Miranda, move to that shipping crate," she pointed out a box close to the far side of the courtyard. "Stay in cover." Miranda nodded and set off while Shepard turned back to the others. "Jack, you're next."

It took them several minutes before everyone was safely on the other side of the courtyard, but at least it had given Miranda time to unlock the gate to let them access the main compound. Inside there was a quarian slumped over a computer console, multiple breaches in his armour and blood everywhere. The computer was flashing an emergency log again and again, telling anyone who came to find Tali, and keep her safe. Shepard gritted her teeth and shut the log down. Less than five minutes in and already it was clear that everything had gone to crap.

As they stepped out to the next open courtyard a geth dropship swooped in above them. Assault rifle fire chattered and she looked back to see Grunt firing on the ship. "Hold your fire," she snapped, drawing her pistol. "Save your ammo for the geth."

As she had expected a dozen geth dropped from the ship and crashed into the dirt of Haestrom. They unfolded and moved into cover as her team raced forwards. She watched as a geth destroyer moved cleanly through the sunlight without a hint of discomfort. She grimaced at that and shot it in the faceplate. The geth shields might be affected by the sun, but their bodies were immune to its effects. Further down she could see half a dozen geth setting up in a thin corridor. It would be a chokepoint if her team tried to take it.

She scanned the battlefield and saw a bridge to the right, leading around the outside edge of the yard. She holstered her pistol and sprinted for it, hearing the pop of her shields the second she emerged into the sunlight. She threw herself round the corner and kept her head down as her shield recharged. A round split through a metal grille in front of her and she dragged the sniper rifle off her back, opening it and firing without aiming. Ahead of her the geth dropped behind cover, giving her enough time to cycle the heat sink. There was zero cover on her end of the bridge and the wall was too low for her to crouch. She commando-crawled forward a few feet, waiting until the very last second before fitting the scope to her eye and firing at the geth which popped out of cover. Its eye-piece exploded and she was able to cycle the action again.

Garrus' voice came over her comm system. "Shepard we're getting shredded down here."

"Fall back to cover." She checked her shields and saw that they were back at full charge. There were no geth ahead so she got to her knees and snapped her rifle into position, ignoring the alarm screaming in her ear as she found a geth prime in her sight and fired once, blasting a hole clean through its shoulder plate. She got back behind cover just as a geth shock trooper was climbing the bridge and opened fire on her. A shot went through her armour somewhere in the chest and she cursed, drawing her pistol left handed and firing blind.

There was a binary squeal from somewhere above her and she knew she had hit her target. Miranda was talking to her now. "…gone, but there's some holed up further ahead."

"Stay put," she said. "I'm moving to position. Garrus, get your sniper rifle ready."

"Understood Shepard."

She crawled along, ignoring the stinging pain coming from just below her ribs, and racked another heat sink into the sniper rifle. She made it to the end of the bridge and finally had enough cover to crouch, although she had to be careful of the geth picking at her position. She drew a grenade and primed it, counted to two and stepped out, throwing it overhand and ducking back before her shields failed again. There were only so many times kinetic barriers could be dropped and replenished before the internal generators gave out.

Two seconds later the grenade exploded and she leaned out with her sniper rifle, choosing the first shape through the smoke and firing at it. She drew her SMG even as the recoil was pushing her back and opened up, spraying an entire heat sinks worth of ammo into the cloud. When the dust finally settled there were geth parts everywhere and a big hole where there had been a narrow corridor. "Alright people," Shepard said, reloading and leaning against the wall. "Move up."

Once they got inside the corridor she heard a noise from around the corner. "Miranda, secure the area. Grunt, Jack, Zaeed, scout on ahead."

She hurried forwards to where a radio was blinking next to a dead quarian. She was a little surprised to see such antiquated technology, but then it was a quarian operation, and perhaps the suns radiation would interfere with more advanced forms of communication.

"Op 1 this is squad leader Kal'Reegar come in over!"

She knelt and grabbed the receiver. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy, can we provide assistance?"

"Patch your radio in to channel 617 theta." She did so. "We're on a stealth mission. High risk. We found what we were after, but the geth found us. They got us pinned down." She heard gunfire. "Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data through the solar radiation."

"How are you holding up? We can be there in a few minutes."

"Take it slow and careful. Direct sunlight fries your shields all to hell. We're hunkered down at a base camp across the valley, I left Tali'Zorah in a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the chokepoint. Getting Tali out safely is our top priority; if you can extract her we'll keep 'em off you."

"You've got confirmation that the geth haven't reached Tali yet?" her heart jumped a little, but she kept her tone level.

"Affirmative, I left my best men with her."

"Hold position. We'll hit their back ranks."

From ahead she heard Zaeed yelling. "Dropship incoming!"

"Move it people, time to punch a hole."

Thankfully, the area ahead had much more cover. She left her team to do their thing while she went high, finding Garrus already on top of another bridge which spanned the yard. "See you had the same idea Commander," he said as he took aim on a geth sniper.

"We do our best work from up high."

"I remember the last time."

"I remember winning that competition."

"I've had a bit more practice since then Shepard."

She turned to grin at him, firing at the same time. Her round sparked clean through a geth trooper, then ricocheted off a metal tanker and blew the arm off a second geth armed with a rocket launcher.

"Maybe I've a little more practice to do," he said with his usual smile. She cycled the action and put the rifle back. There were still a couple of geth around, but there were more than enough guns in play to deal with the stragglers.

Looking over to the door she grimaced as she saw a massive stone slab that had fallen in front of it. "We're going to need to shift that," Garrus remarked.

"Thanks for the input. Any idea how?"

"There's a lot of mining equipment around here. Maybe the quarians have some demolition charges? You do so enjoy blowing things up."

"How are things down there Miranda?" She asked.

"All clear down here, but there's some strange readings from ahead."

Shepard switched to the squad channel. "We need to find demolition charges. Everyone spread out and search."

As the rest of the team went to search through crates, Shepard went to a computer terminal that had caught her eye. Sure enough as she stepped in front of it she could see Tali's face looking out at her. It seemed to be a log of some kind. She ran it and watched as Tali recounted the story of blowing through some debris using a mining laser. That brought a smile to Shepard's face.

"She's grown up." Garrus was right behind her. She closed the log and turned to him.

"She always had to."

"You helped. You helped all of us grow up."

"Sometimes I think it would have been better if I'd let you all live your lives."

"The Reapers would still be coming Shepard, whether we knew about them or not."

"Fair point."

The team members were coming back now, Grunt holding an armful of explosives.

"That should be more than we need," Shepard said as he laid them at the base of the pillar. "Everyone get back."

Once she was sure everyone was in cover she activated her omni tool and sent a charge to the explosives, bracing herself against the massive shockwave that rolled over them. They pushed forwards and found another cave, this one with dead quarians scattered everywhere.

"It must have been a massacre," Zaeed said, kicking one of the bodies onto its back. "Poor bastards didn't stand a chance."

Shepard ignored him, going to another journal she could see. Tali talking about how her ancestors had walked the halls with uncovered heads. "It's amazing," the journal finished. "I wish my friends could see it. I wish Shepard were here."

Jacob's voice broke into her reverie. "This door's been sealed. No way we're getting through it."

"Are there any explosives left?"

"I think we used them all on the door."

"Grunt, go check again. Everyone else, I guess now's as good a time as any to take a break."

Just as they were settling down the console next to the door sprang to life, Tali's voice coming through the broken speaker. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Shepard raced the console and slammed it on. "Tali, it's Shepard. I'm sorry, everyone here is dead, any survivors must have fallen back."

"We knew this mission was high risk, dammit." Tali looked away for a moment, then back to the screen. "What are you doing here? Shepard. We're in the middle of geth space"

Shepard grinned. Despite everything it was good to hear the young quarian's voice. "I was in the neighbourhood, thought you might need a hand."

"Thanks for coming Shepard, it means a lot to hear your voice. Kal'Reegar and what's left of the marines got me into the observatory. From where you are it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed and I'm safe for now but I've got a lot of geth outside."

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth the consoles damaged, can you get it open on your end?"

"Let me see, yes I can do it here." The panel light blinked green. "Should be unlocked now. Be careful Shepard, please, do what you can to keep Reeger alive."

The connection shut down, Shepard led her team through to the field, where a dozen pillars provided cover against the sun. Before they could get too comfortable a flock of geth drones swarmed them. There was a geth prime controlling them, staying out of danger behind a stone slab. Shepard unslung her SMG. "Zaeed, Jacob, with me."

The two men in tow, Shepard made her way around the edge of the field, dashing from cover to cover to flank the prime. She sent Zaeed in to flush it out while she and Jacob took it down. With the prime gone the drones shut down and collapsed to the dirt.

"Right," Shepard barked. "Move out."

From just ahead they could hear the roar of a rocket launcher and the chatter of dozens of automatic weapons. "That has to be Reegar and his men," Garrus said. "They need help."

They raced round the corner to see a lone quarian crouched behind a low wall, reloading a missile launcher. There was no time to take in any more details before a bolt of electric energy exploded against the wall next to them. The entire team dropped to the floor, and Shepard heard the quarian chuckle at them. "Squad leader Kal'Reegar, Migrant Fleet marines, we talked on the radio before that dropship arrived. I've still got no idea why you're here, this ain't the time to be picky. Tali's inside over there." He nodded towards a stronghold at the other end of the field. "Geth killed the rest of my squad and they're trying to get to her, best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

Shepard crawled over to him and got to her knees. She looked down at the missile launcher in his hands and winced as the new computer chips in her head told her it was an ML-77 Missile Launcher with a Velocity Enhancing Recoil Adapter.

"Are you sure Tali's still alive?" She asked.

He nodded. "The observatory is reinforced. Even the geth will need time to get through it." He stood and fired a rocket over the top again. "Heh, and it's hard to hack a door when someone's firing rockets at you. The geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol, huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot when it's down like that. It tried to move in closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."

She growled and risked a quick look over the top. There were geth everywhere. "We need to get to Tali. got any ideas?"

"Just one. I'm not moving so well but I can still pull a trigger, and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet. You move in close, I'll keep the colossus busy. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off."

"You've done enough reeger, you don't need to throw your life away."

"Wasn't asking your permission, my job is to keep Tali safe. This is our best shot."

He went to fire again, but she grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team," she snapped. "Stand down."

"I'm not gonna stand there while you run into enemy fire. They killed my whole squad."

"And if you want to honour your squad," she forced herself to calm down. "Watch my back. I need you here in case they bring reinforcements."

"All right Shepard, we'll do it your way."

"Grunt, take the launcher, give Reegar your rifle."

The krogan snarled, but handed off his machine gun anyway. "What now human?"

"We're going skeet shooting," Shepard said with a grin. "Everyone, form up here and keep those geth busy. We're going up over that bridge to the sniper post along the way. Grunt, you should have a clear shot from there right onto the colossus' head."

"I like the way you think Shepard."

"I don't," Miranda said. "You'll be exposed to a lot of fire up there Shepard. There's not a lot of cover."

"That's why your job is to keep their attention here. Make sure the majority of them are occupied and we should have a shot."

Miranda nodded. "Understood."

"Come on Grunt."

They burst from cover and crossed the short distance through the sunlight and up to the bridge, where they promptly dropped to the floor and started crawling. Below she could hear the crack of Garrus' sniper rifle and the chatter of the other's firing on the geth. She would just have to hope it was enough.

They had made it halfway across the bridge when two geth came up from below, plasma rifles spraying fire over them. Shepard drew her pistol and fired while prone, scoring two hits on one geth and one on its partner. The robots retreated and they were able to move forward as she reloaded. Soon enough four geth were on them, and she was forced to crouch and take the sun's rays for several seconds as she squeezed off a succession of headshots, capping the four of them.

"Nice shooting," Grunt said as she got back down and started to crawl again.

"Thanks."

They hurried on to the sniper post, crouching down behind the low stone wall and catching their breath. Shepard opened up her sniper rifle and loaded an armour piercing round into it. "I'll open it up and give you a shot. We've only got one shot at this Grunt, make it count."

He only grunted in response. She took that as readiness and stood, swinging the rifle round and sighting easily on the head of the gigantic machine. She fired and ducked immediately down again as Grunt stood, the missile launcher snug against his shoulder. He fired the moment he was fully upright and ducked back down again.

"Did you hit it?" She asked.

There was a massive explosion behind them and a wave of debris crashed over them. "Never mind." She switched on the comm again. "What's the situation?"

"Only a couple left," Miranda came back. "Nothing to worry about."

"Grunt, go help the others, I'm going to get Tali."

As he stomped back across the bridge she swung herself over the edge and dropped down to the floor, staggering a little as she landed. She ran to the door of the observatory, but before she could even knock it opened.

"Just let me finish this download."

She stopped dead. She hadn't expected hearing Tali's voice again would shock her so much, but she couldn't help it. She rushed forwards just as Tali was turning, and the two of them grabbed for each other, hugging right there in the middle of the control room.

"Thank you Shepard. If not for you, I would never have made it out of this room." They stepped back and she shook her head. "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky,"

"Were the deaths worth it? What were you even looking for here?"

"I hope so. We were looking for data of Haestrom's sun. It shouldn't be dying as quickly as it is. Something is wrong with the dark energy signature. But I can't imagine it…" She flexed her fingers and shrugged helplessly. "It must be worth it. The admiralty wouldn't have sent us here otherwise."

"Whatever the reason I'm glad I could help. Once you deliver that data, I could use you on the Normandy."

"I promised to see this mission through, and I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the fleet. And if the admirals' have a problem with it they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

Shepard recognised the defeat in Tali's voice. She wanted to tell her that even if it didn't feel like it now, it would get better in time. But she knew that there was no point in doing that here, with the bodies of her team still out there.

She was spared the trouble when a voice came from behind them. "Maybe not the whole rest of your team ma'am."

"Reeger, you made it."

"Your old captain's as good as you said," he nodded to Shepard. "Damn colossus never stood a chance."

"If need be the Normandy can get you out of here," she told the marine.

"The geth didn't damage our ship, long as we can get out of here before reinforcements show up we'll be fine."

"Actually," Tali looked to Shepard. "I won't be going with you, I'm joining Commander Shepard."

He nodded as if he had already known that. "I'll pass the data to the admiralty board and let them know what happened. She's all yours now Shepard, keep her safe."

"Of course."

**AN:-** I love Tali, I really do.

Specifically tried to give Grunt and Zaeed some lines in this one. And also actually give them things to do.

I made up the Velocity Enhancing Recoil Adapter just for the sake of the cheap pun. I hope no one minds.


	23. Chapter 22: Loose Ends

**AN:- **Sorry for holding off on this one. I had it finished about a month ago but I wanted to lengthen it. In the end I couldn't find a way to make it any longer, so the next one will probably be extra long.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Loose Ends**

Tali was examining the inside of the comm room while Jacob talked. "Cerberus saw footage of you in action Tali'Zorah, we're looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission."

"I don't know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."

Shepard leaned against the table. "That's why you're here Tail. I need people who aren't Cerberus. People I can trust."

"I wasn't part of what happened to the Migrant Fleet." Jacob wasn't helping. "But I understand your distrust. I hope we'll get past that as we work together."

Tali looked to her. "I assumed you were undercover Shepard. Maybe even planing to blow Cerberus up." Shepard kept her face carefully neutral. The thought had occurred, but she wasn't going to say anything with Jacob in the room. "If that's the case I'll loan you the grenade. Otherwise I'm here for you, not them. "

"If it helps, check out the Normandy while you're here. We've gotten a few upgrades."

"I'll get Tali'Zorah the necessary clearance to access our systems."

Tali cocked her head to one side. Shepard suppressed a smirk. She recognised Tali's sarcastic voice. "Please do, I can't be part of your team if I don't know how the ship works." She looked back to Shepard. "Remember Shepard, these people thought enslaving thorian creepers and rachni was a good idea. I'll be in engineering."

"I haven't forgotten Tali," she said quietly as the quarian left, but she didn't know if Tali heard.

Miranda swept into the room. "Is she going to be a problem?"

"Not as long as I'm here."

"That's good. I'm here because Jack's causing problems down in engineering."

"Problems?"

"Apparently she's smashed some lights and cracked a few bulkheads. She's just sitting down there now. I've evacuated Mr Donnelly and Ms Daniels for the time being, but it would be nice if we could get our engineering section back to standard."

"I'll look into it Miranda. Just keep everyone out until I'm done."

"Should I have Doctor Chakwas on call?"

Shepard shook her head. "If Jack gets out of hand I can handle her."

"If you're sure."

"You'd better get back to work. We'll be shipping out to the next name on the dossier as soon as I've sorted this Jack situation."

"Jack?"

* * *

It was nearly pitch black in the cubby-hole under the engineering deck. Shepard waited at the bottom of the stairs, wary that she might spook Jack into doing something stupid.

"I got thoughts," the voice came from underneath the table. "Like little bugs crawling in and out of my head. I can't stop them." She emerged from under the table, a dark shape silhouetted by the red emergency lights. " You know I have a history with Cerberus. You know how far back it goes?"

"I'll listen to anything you have to say."

"Your pal, the Illusive Man. Never seen him before, but Cerberus raised me. First thing I remember is my cell door in a Cerberus base." Shepard gritted her teeth and took a step deeper in. She should have known that Cerberus would have had a hand in something so sick. "They did experiments, drugged me, tortured me. Whatever chance I had to be normal, they stole it by trying to turn me into some super biotic. The doctors, the other kids, every one of them hated me. They let me suffer."

_This is going to go badly, I just known it. _"You're absolutely certain that Cerberus was running the facility?"

She had expected an explosion from the biotic, but instead she came closer and nodded. "I was a kid but I wasn't dumb. I know how to listen. It was Cerberus. Don't care how far down the chain it was. They thought they were so clever." Shepard could see her face now, and her expression wasn't anger, it was determination. "Turns out, mess with someone's head enough, you can turn a scared little kid into an all-powerful bitch. Fucking idiots."

"I'm going to talk to the Illusive Man." She was finding it hard to keep a check on her own anger as the full enormity of what had been done hit her. "And he'd better have some answers."

"He'll just deny everything. That's not what I'm after anyway." They were close enough now that Shepard could see that Jack's eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying. "I found the coordinates in your files. I want to go to the Teltin facility on Pragia, where they tortured and drugged me. I want to go to the centre of the place, my cell, I want to deploy a big fucking bomb. And I want to watch from orbit when it goes."

Shepard examined her closely. This wasn't rage, at least not in the way Jack usually showed it. There was tranquillity in her. "As soon as I can, we'll go to Pragia. Put this right."

"Thank you Shepard."

Jack turned and disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

As she was walking back to the CIC Kelly turned to smile at her. She smiled back, but she could already tell that something else was up. "I feel like there's something you need to tell me."

"Jacob wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does. Did he say why?"

"No, but he did seem a little distressed. It must be something really bad to make him act like that."

"I'll look into it." She was about to walk back when a thought occurred to her. She turned back. "Kelly?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"Has Miranda said anything to you about anything?"

"How delightfully vague," Kelly smiled. "But Miranda doesn't really talk to me. I don't think she likes me very much."

"Okay. Never mind. I'll talk to Jacob."

* * *

Ten minutes later she was starting to get more than a little concerned about her crew. On the surface they had all been fully checked and tested by the Illusive Man to make sure they were stable and ready for this mission, but now she wasn't so sure. Yes Jack would always have been a loose cannon but it was clear that she was far more broken than even Shepard would have guessed. And now Jacob had this hanging over him. He might have claimed to have made peace with it but she knew how much unresolved issues could eat at a person. She had 'made peace' with Akuze in much the same way until Tombes showed up alive and well.

Jack, Jacob, she knew something was wrong with Garrus, even if he wouldn't talk about it. Miranda was acting fidgety and Zaeed and Kasumi had both mentioned their own problems as well. All of a sudden she had gone from a crew of unwilling but stable professionals to a time bomb of emotional baggage and buried issues.

_Not that you__'re any better of course._

She went down to see Miranda next, hoping against hope it was nothing more than nerves she had seen earlier.

Miranda looked up as she came in. "Shepard." Straight away she knew it wasn't nothing. "I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help. I don't like discussing personal matters, but this is important."

"Miranda, you're one of my crew." She settled herself in the chair across the desk. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Miranda stood and started to pace, which made Shepard nervous. Miranda didn't pace. Pacing was a sign of worry, and Miranda didn't get worried. "You remember what I told you about father building a dynasty? There was another reason I went to Cerberus for protection. I have a sister, a twin, and he's still hunting her. Cerberus has kept her safe until now. She's living a normal life on Illium, safe and hidden from my father."

"So you think your father's tracked her down."

Miranda walked to the window and leaned against it, looking out at the stars for a moment before turning back. "Precisely Commander. My sources indicate he knows that she's on Illium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life but I'm out of options, he's too close. I need to relocate my sister's family before it's too late."

"What do you need me to do?"

"My father is extremely persistent. I'd like to go to Illium. Cerberus is moving the family to make sure none of his agents get too close. My contact's name is Lanteia, she'll be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra docking bay."

"What's the time limit on this?"

"The operation goes ahead in a week. Eight standard days to be precise."

"We'll be there in time. Jacob came to me with a mission of his own, but I'm hoping it won't take more than a day. After that we'll burn hard to Illium. Sounds good?"

"Of course Shepard. And thank you."

"You're on my crew," she said simply, standing and leaving.

* * *

"How's it going captain?" Garrus was waiting for her by the kitchen as she emerged from Miranda's room.

"Turns out the crew are a bag of cats."

"Bag of… cats?"

"Sorry, I've been watching old Earth movies again. Turns out everyone has a lot of personal problems I'm going to need to sort out before we all kill each other."

"I'm sure you'll make your way through it with the usual Shepard panache and charm."

"Frankly Garrus I feel more like joining you in the crazy this time around."

"Us? You're going to lump me in with the rest of them?"

"You're hiding something. I don't know what, yet, but I'll find out." She sighed and looked away from him, not wanting another argument. "I'm going to bed. Maybe I can even sleep this time."

"Actually I have a message from Chakwas for you. She's says you're to start taking sleeping medication, at least once every forty-eight hours." He held up a little bottle like the one Chakwas had given her before.

"She told you about me?"

"I went to her with my concerns first. We've been plotting."

"So this is an ambush."

"Not if you agree to take this without a fight."

"And if I don't agree?"

"That's why I'm here and not the good doctor. We thought I would have a better chance of force-feeding it to you."

"I'd put you through the bulkhead if you even tried it."

"Commander please try and understand that I am worried about you. So is Doctor Chakwas. So is Joker for that matter. We are your friends after all."

She glared at him, but snatched the bottle out of his claw anyway. "You can assure the good doctor I will take her medication."

"You might want this as well." He held out a small black disk that looked like a communication disk.

"What's that?"

"I've been tinkering on it for a while. It should block any intrusive signals. It won't work permanently. I'm sure sooner or later Miranda will find a way to transmit a signal through the jamming field. But for tonight…"

She took it, feeling a little more grateful. "Thank you Garrus."

"Just remember Shepard, even if no one else does, I've always got your back."

"We have a new mission. Aeia. Jacob's father may be there. Or at least the ship he was wrecked on. Two days out."

"I'll prepare the guns."

"Some calibrations to do?"

He only smiled in response.

**AN:- **So much to talk about:

More time with Tali next chapter. I was thinking about putting a bit with her on the end of this chapter, but since she had only just arrived I thought Shepard would leave her to rest before talking to her. As things are I couldn't think of any way that it wouldn't turn into an argument between the two of them.

I never liked the paragon response Shepard makes to Jack. It's just too bland. 'He'd better have answers'? It just doesn't feel right unless Shepard is restraining some truly monumental fury at what she's hearing.

'You're on my crew.' My writing of Shepard, as I've said before, takes inspiration from other well known captains, like Wedge Antilles and Malcolm Reynolds.

'Bag of cats.' Avengers. 'That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can _smell _crazy on him.' I loved the quote too much to not make reference to it. And also bringing up Shepard's love for old Earth movies again. For more examples see my novelisation of Bring Down the Sky.

The final scene with Garrus and Shepard is one I wasn't so sure of. But I do think Garrus would go to Chakwas when he was so concerned for Shepard, and he must know that she's not sleeping. When he then talks to Chakwas the good doctor seizes her opportunity to help. Until Tali joins, there's only been four of the original crew and they're all under heavy surveillance. It's finally starting to feel like they might not be quite so badly outnumbered.


	24. Chapter 23: The Gift of Greatness

**AN:- **Came close to splitting this in two, but decided on extra long instead.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Gift of Greatness**

"Alright people, this mission is volunteer only. If you don't want to help out I will not hold it against you."

"I don't remember being allowed to volunteer before commander," Garrus said from his position against the bulkhead. "What's the catch?"

She had already asked Jacob how much she could share. He said he didn't care at all, but that didn't mean she was just going to share everything. "This mission is a personal one for a member of the crew."

"Who?" Miranda was at the head of the briefing room table with her. "We don't have time to be running personal errands Shepard."

"Well we're en route to Ilium to chase down a potential mission, but on the way we need to make a stop in (NAME). It shouldn't take us more than a day or so out of our way." Miranda quited down quickly at that. "A ship went down in this system nearly ten years ago. The Hugo Gernsback. Possibly all of them crew are already dead, but the emergency beacon activated recently, which suggests that someone's alive down there."

"Dunno why you're expecting me to go on a mission you're not paying me for," Zaeed pushed off from the wall and headed straight for the door. "Talk to me when it's something important."

"Anyone else want to leave?" Shepard asked quietly.

"Which member of the crew is it?" Kasumi asked.

Jacob spoke up, leaning against the desk and keeping his eyes fixed on a point somewhere in the middle distance. "It's me."

"I'm in."

"So am I," Garrus said from the wall. "Can't let Shepard go in with only a thief and Cerberus operative, no offence."

"None taken."

"You're all a bunch of idiots," Jack said. "Count me out."

"You sure you don't want to build some good will Jack?" Shepard asked before she could leave. "In case you might need a little firepower on your side sometime in the future?"

Jack froze, and when she turned to look t Shepard her eyes blazed. "Fine, I'm in."

"Grunt?"

"I yearn only for blood Shepard." The krogan had an entire side of the table to himself, hulking over it and switching from face to face like a cornered rabbit. "If there is combat I will go."

"The crew could be in danger, but I can't promise it."

"Danger, I like the sound of that. I will come."

"Tali?"

The quarian gave an extravagant sigh. "I'm with you Shepard. You already know that."

"Mordin, I'd prefer for you to stay here and keep working on finding ways to repel Reaper technology if you don't mind. I don't think your skills would be completely suited to this mission anyway."

"Understood Shepard, happy to continue research. Call me if you need me."

"Alright then. We're making planet fall within the hour. I'm not expecting resistance, but something happened to keep them from firing the emergency beacon."

As the others filed out Miranda hung back. "You didn't ask me if I wanted to go?"

"I guessed. I'd hardly be going anywhere without my shadow would I?"

Miranda glared at her, but it seemed to be more good natured than angry.

_Finally,_ Shepard watched the operative leave. _Progress._

* * *

Aeia was actually quite a nice planet. Certainly nicer than Haestrom. Shepard could hear water and felt a cool breeze on her skin. She retracted her helmet for a better view and made her way down onto the grass, heading for the beacon. The air was earth normal, or close enough, and the flora even looked somewhat similar to earth. She almost regretted leaving Mordin back on the ship, she had a feeling he would have loved to have seen the biosphere.

Then again, mission, possible bad guys. Not much time for sightseeing.

She had sent Grunt on with Jacob to scout ahead, anxious to try and burn off some of the krogan's energy. He had been restless since the moment she opened his pod. Garrus and Kasumi were backing them up, while Tali and Miranda held back with her. It almost felt like old times. A krogan ahead, Tali at her side and Garrus with his sniper rifle sweeping from side to side. If she ignored everything to the right of her vision it could have been her old team.

Jacob signalled her and she opened the comm channel. "Jacob?"

"It's ahead, and mostly intact. They could have survived impact, but it's been years."

"Jacob, is there a way into the ship you can see?"

"Looks like a bridge. The beacon's right next to it."

"Grunt, move up and secure that bridge, Garrus, support him. Kasumi and Miranda see if there's a path ahead of us. Tali, you're with me."

The team split into groups while Shepard waited at the turn. The ship was ahead, rising out of the ocean. Grunt went right to the end of the bridge, sweeping his rifle across. "Clear," he grunted.

"Clear ahead as well," Miranda told her. "There's a path here, and it looks like there's more debris up ahead. I don't think this is random. Maybe the survivors followed this path?"

Jacob couldn't take his eyes off the _Gernsback. _"Looks like the ship was stripped after the crash. They'd have tried to get a beacon up as soon as possible."

"Assuming it was working," Shepard said.

"Why would it take ten years to repair a beacon?"

"Good question." She walked up to the bridge as well, noticing a computer set to the side of the slab of metal. "Crew log?"

Jacob nodded. "It's mostly destroyed. Something about survivors, but the guy who made this was worried about them."

"Worried how?"

"Didn't say. But he said he was worried about what they were doing to the survivors."

"Please tell me 'they' is code for natives."

Jacob shook his head. "Sounds more like the other crew were in on it."

"Tali, search the ship. Any other crew logs you can dig up, I wanna hear them."

Five minutes later Shepard had moved from suspicious to concerned. A survivor's log wondering what the harm was in survivor's with an odd look when they smiled, an apparent field promotion, but doubt surrounding the new commander, and someone who seemed to have been losing her mind. How many of the survivors had suffered from some sort of instability in the ten years since they crashed?

She triggered the VI program on the beacon, hoping it would have some answers.

"From the look of it this beacon's been here a while." Tali said. "Why wild they wait years to signal?"

"Pause in beacon protocol. Eight years 237 days seven hours pause is recorded as record deleted by acting captain Ronald Taylor."

Jacob stepped next to her, shaking his head. "That's not right, my father was first officer."

"Ronald Taylor was promoted under emergency command protocols. Other flagged issues, unsafe deceleration, local food and neural decay, beacon activation protocols. "

_That explains the logs. _"Local food impairs brain functions what are the effects?"

"Impairment of mental function due to chemical imbalance begins within seven days of ingesting local flora regardless of decontamination or preparation. Impact on higher cognitive ability and long term memory is cumulative but significant within a standard month. It is not known if neural decay is permanent. Data collection was not completed."

"We have to move," Shepard said. "If there are still any survivors left we have to get them medical attention as soon as possible."

Her comm buzzed. "Shepard," it was Miranda. "We have contact. Human."

Shepard raced away from the VI, leaving Jacob behind asking it questions about his father. She found Kasumi and Miranda trying to comfort a female survivor who was babbling uncontrollably.

"You came from the sky, the leader said someone would come. He delayed for so long but he still has power." She met Shepard's eyes and Shepard saw an almost childlike innocence in them. "Some have lost faith, the hunters. They will have seen your star, they will not let you help him."

Shepard was suddenly and painfully reminded of Talitha. "What are you talking about? You're not making sense."

She hung her head and Shepard felt awful. "I don't remember how to say it. He's our leader and we serve so we can go home. But some wanna fight him. They were cast out. He exiled them so they hunt his machines and those who help him, they believe…"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the flash even as Miranda was yelling something. She dived into the girl, knocking her to the floor. They were shielded by an engine component, but it was full of holes. Shepard rolled over to shield the girl with her body while her team moved forwards, assault rifles blazing. She could hear Grunt laughing as he raced forwards.

The girl in her arms was still babbling. "Hunters, they won't stop until the leader is dead."

Shepard pushed up, leaving her behind. The girl was rocking back and forth, gripping her head in her hands. "Come on. Time to find out what's going on here."

They followed the path the survivors must have taken ten years before, Grunt and Jacob in the lead again. Shepard kept them running until they saw a collection of humans ahead.

"Is that a settlement?" Jacob asked. "They'd better be friendlier than the beach group, I need answers."

They slowed as they came to the edge of the group, Shepard trying to look as non-threatening as she could while accompanied by a krogan and wearing combat armour.

Miranda joined her. "They're from the same group as the ones that attacked us, but these are docile."

"There aren't any men here," Shepard said, hoping that didn't mean what she thought it meant. "Maybe it affects genders differently, makes males get violent? "

Miranda shrugged. "Possibly, but the female on the beach said the exiled ones came back as hunters."

Jacob was at her other side. "It doesn't matter right now, one of these people must know what my father has to do with this."

A woman came up to them, staring at Jacob. "You have his face, he promised to call the sky but he sends nothing."

Another woman came over. Several others started to gather close. Grunt growled at them and they clustered instead to the humans. "He forced us to eat, to decay. You are cursed with his face."

"Not the best reaction to the family resemblance Jacob," Miranda deadpanned.

"Why would my father force his crew to eat toxic food?"

"Whatever happening here needs to stop," Shepard said, pushing through the crowd. "Come on."

They moved less than two feet before a bullet pinged into the dirt near their feet. The women screamed and scattered, giving Grunt a clean space to open fire, knocking two of the three mechs down immediately. Garrus took the third with a single pistol shot.

Garrus grunted as he put his pistol back. "His mechs shoot without question, not exactly a long term discipline solution."

"Well that would make them hate him, or maybe it was just for defence." Shepard thought Jacob was being a little too trusting, but one look at his face told her he knew what the real reason was.

A woman stopped them at the outer edge of the camp. She seemed more lucid than the others. "You have his face, but you fight his machines. You might stop this." Shepard recognised the voice as the doctor from the recording on the ship. The doctor who couldn't even remember her own children. She held out a data pad. "This, I forget how to read. But this was the start. What he promised and what they did to us. We need the sky, take us back to the sky."

Jacob was reading the data, his brow furrowed. "Jacob," he looked up. "What does it say?"

"It's a crew log book. Some of them thought the beacon repair was taking too long, they were afraid they'd run out of supplies and lose their minds to the decay. My father restricted the ship food for himself and the other officers so they wouldn't be affected, everybody else had to eat the toxic food and hope for treatment later." Shepard kept her expression neutral, but the evidence was mounting up by the second. "The rest is a casualty list. A few mutinied over the decision. My Father and the officers turned the mechs on them."

"He wasn't command material," Shepard said quietly. "And it got to him. Couldn't keep the crew in line without violence."

"It didn't stop there." _It never does. Ten years is a long time._ "More incidents, harsh punishment. It's like they're cattle, or toys. In a year all the male crew members were flagged as exiled or dead. They separated out the women, assigned them to officers like pets. And after the beacon is fixed the officers appear in the causalities too. After." The bitterness in Jacob's voice shocked her. "My father took control and didn't stop it."

"Do you see any explanation for this?" _Beyond the obvious._ "He's your father."

"Is he? None of it fits. Maybe the initial decisions but the rest? Abuse of power doesn't get any clearer than this." He handed the data pad off to Kasumi, who was at his side. "I need to find this man."

"The path ahead is blocked," Garrus said. "Need to clear that first."

Shepard sighed. "Grab some of those mechs, bring them over here and pile them by those crates. Then I need Kasumi and Tali to pop the safeties on their circuitry. One good shot will blow the whole pile.

It took less than a minute to sort out and the path was cleared again. Before they could move on the radio crackled to life. "This is Captain Ronald Taylor. Thank God you're here. My crew went insane, I only just got free."

"Goddammit," Jacob drew his assault rifle. "It's really him. Just got free, he's covering his ass."

Taylor continued to talk at them as they entered an open area littered with rubble and were confronted by a dozen LOKI mechs. Shepard dropped and rolled behind a rock to let Grunt and Jacob move up. Grunt roared with the challenge of battle but it was Jacob who exploded forwards, rifle blazing and a pistol in his other hand, popping heads of LOKI mechs with every shot.

"Nice shooting," Kasumi said as the rest of the team followed him, but he was already in motion, running back the way the mechs had come.

"Stay with him," Shepard yelled, hauling her rifle off her back and sprinting after him. It was only a short dash to another clearing, huge pieces of scrap metal buried deep in the ground. Half a dozen men were rushing them, firing pistols. "Don't kill them," Shepard shouted, stopping Grunt a second before he opened fire. "They're just as confused as the women."

She matched actions to words, blasting one of the men in the kneecap before clubbing another in the face with the butt of her rifle. It was confused and too cramped for her to find a real strategy. Thankfully there weren't many of them, and they had no organisation.

Once the last of the men collapsed to the floor she turned to Jacob, who was pointing ahead to a sealed gate.

"Tali, Kasumi?"

The two hackers moved into place, Tali engaging her omni-tool while Kasumi got to work on the mechanism of the door. The team crowded round the door and waited, Jacob staring straight ahead, completely still.

Just as the door creaking partway open a rocket exploded against the metal. Everyone dived for cover a a YMIR mech came into view, its machine gun slowly cycling up. Thankfully it was clearly old, and its targeting system didn't seem to be fully functional. It sprayed their cover, but missed hitting Grunt, who was almost entirely exposed as he struggled to hide behind a shuttle-craft wing.

Shepard unfolded her rifle and programmed it for armour piercing slugs, activating her helmet and watching for the tell-tale flare of Miranda and Jack's biotic attacks. Hopefully the mechs shields weren't functioning, but she wasn't going to fire until she was sure. She leaned out from behind her cover and watched as dual biotic pulses slammed into the mech, sending it staggering back. There was no flicker of shields so she stepped out from her cover and fired, aiming for the eyepiece. A second shot to her left told her that Garrus was firing as well, and both shots sparked off the thing's visor, blowing away the armour plating covering the sensitive electronics.

Before Shepard could cycle her rifle Jacob burst from cover, sprinting straight for the mech and drawing his submachine gun. He jumped just before he reached it, using one leg as a springboard and launching himself up to land on the YMIR's shoulders, jamming the submachine gun into the exposed neck hole and firing until it was empty. As the mech toppled he leapt off and rolled away behind cover just before it blew, sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Come on," Shepard said, getting to her feet and staggering towards the gate. "This needs to end."

Through the gates she could see a man, standing and looking out at the sea, surrounded by scrap metal.

"You're here. I knew a real squad would blow through just fine." She gritted her teeth and walked forwards, seeing Jacob out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry if the mechs scuffed your pads. I'll get you something nice when we get back to Alliance space. I've got to have some back pay coming." She walked right past him, leaning against the metal barrier and watched the clouds scud across the sky.

"What about your crew, Acting Captain?" Jacob spat the words.

Captain Taylor didn't notice any resemblance, still putting on his 'worried survivor' tone. "Total Loss. The toxic food turned them wild. They propped me up here in some kind of ritual behaviour. Waiting for a chance to signal has been hell."

"That's the best you can do?"

"You let all your people talk back like that?" She turned to face him, retracting her helmet at the same time. "Who are you exactly?"

"Commander Shepard of the Normandy. I believe you are acquainted with Mr Taylor."

He spun back to his son. "Taylor? Jacob?" he shook his head, backing away towards her. "No, not Jacob."

"Why not me? Would ten years of this look better to anyone else in the galaxy?"

"You have to understand, this isn't me. The realities of command, they change you." It was a speech she had heard before, and not one she wanted to hear again. "I wasn't ready for that. I made sure you were taught right, before I left. I hoped to leave it at that."

"I'm not unreasonable captain, but ten years?" She held out her hands, "What happened?"

Jacob stepped right up next to his father. "Goddammit, why did you do this to your crew?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw survivors starting to gather at the edge of the gate, staring up at them. She nodded to Garrus and Miranda, who went to guard the gate.

"There was Resistance to the plan. Mutiny. We had to take a hard line to keep order. And things settled down. As the decay set in we made sure the crew were comfortable. Some even seemed happier. Ignorance is bliss right? And they were grateful for guidance. Like an instinct." She struggled to keep the sneer off her face. This wasn't about controlling a bad situation, it was just about power. "Pure authority was easy. At first. Months in the effect lowered inhibitions. They got territorial, Rank, protocol, they couldn't understand. We had to establish dominance. After a while the perks seemed normal."

"That's it?" The anger was actually fading from Jacob's voice, replacing by disbelief. "You created a harem and played king? Ten years in a juvenile fantasy?"

"I can't point to where it all went wrong. But when the beacon was ready, revealing what happened didn't seem like a good idea."

She had heard enough. "We can help these people. Cerberus can have ships here in days and pull everyone out."

Jacob drew his pistol. Shepard waved for the others to stand down. This wasn't something they wanted to get involved in, not if Jacob could work it out on his own. "He's not worth the fuel to haul him out, or the air he's breathing." She watched him closely, hoping he would see it for himself. "He's damned lucky I don't think he's even worth pulling the trigger." The anger was gone, and she breathed easy as he replaced the pistol. "I don't know who you are, because you're not any father I remember."

"We'll secure him for an Alliance court." She gave Ronald a harsh look that deflated the man. "For every year here, he'll have ten to think about it."

"Give him all the time in the galaxy. The man who did this doesn't know right from wrong."

As they walked past, heading for the gate and the survivors, she heard his father speak. "I'm sorry Jacob, I did the best I could."

Jacob's response was quiet, almost too quiet for her to even hear it. "I'm ten years past believing that."

It took nearly a day to organise getting the survivors off planet, which was much longer than Shepard had anticipated. She double checked with Joker to make sure that they would meet Miranda's deadline, then made her way down to the armoury to try and find Jacob.

Joker contacted her as she walked through the armoury, wondering if Jacob might be hiding in a corner. "Alliance ships are inbound to secure Captain Taylor and his crew Commander. We;'ll be long gone by the time they get here."

She grinned. "Don't even give 'em the tail lights."

"Roger that."

As she headed out of the armoury she heard a voice from the communications array. "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

She walked into the hub to see Jacob standing in the quantum communicator. "Jacob, if I had leaked the information about the Gernsback I would be smiling at your resolution of the situation. I am not smiling." It was The Illusive Man, of course.

She stepped into the communication disco. "Nothing goes through this ship my ship without a report to you."

"I had no more reason to believe Jacob's father was alive than he did. But I'm happy to know the situation is behind you."

"Fine, you didn't forward it, so who did?"

"I did." She hadn't even heard Miranda come in.

"Figures. Who else could get into Cerberus channels?"

"It was hardly classified, just obscure." She turned to speak directly to Jacob. "There was a time when it mattered to you. Sending this along seemed like keeping an old promise. I keep my promises"

The Illusive Man was smoking away. Shepard was starting to think it was a tell, though whether for anger, annoyance or not having anything to say. "Miranda, we'll discuss your liberal interpretation of security protocol in private. Shepard, Jacob, dismissed."

They walked out and the door cycled closed behind them, Shepard leading him back to the armoury. "You good with this Jacob?"

"It's all bull Shepard. Captain Taylor can rot in prison. Doesn't change who I am or what I know. I've already mourned the man he used to be. I guess she was a good enough father that even he can't screw up what he taught me."

"You had no idea Miranda was behind this?"

He shook his head, looking strangely wistful. "No. She's got a good memory. Selective, but good. I hadn't thought about those days in a long time. Can't figure which promise she meant though. Not sure I really wanna know. She requires a better man than I." Now _that_ was interesting.

She let it slide. She could figure out that history on her own time. "We've got work to do."

He stopped her as she was leaving. "Shepard. Thanks for the help."

She held out her hand and he shook it. "Anytime Jacob."

**AN:- **This will be a recurrent theme on loyalty missions. Some of the squad will just not want to go on a loyalty mission. Zaeed for example is being paid to do his job and get out, he's not going to want to help out anyone else. Now obviously some of the crew may have the money or influence to pay him for his services, which introduces a new dynamic, but Jacob doesn't.

I was using a new word processor to write the last couple of chapters, and it insisted on changing every use of the word 'krogan' to 'brogan.' I felt like I was writing with Barney Stinson.

Jacob's journey is an interesting one through this game/mission. He assures Shepard he's okay with things, but by the end he is all but shouting at his father for betraying the image he had built up of him. Then he gets over it, and realises that he feels almost nothing for his father, which is in some ways even worse than being angry at him.

Not a great deal else to say. Miranda's mission next, which will be split into two chapters. Just too long otherwise.


	25. Chapter 24: Illium

**AN:-** Fun times. Lots and lots happened.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Illium**

That night in the mess hall Jacob came and sat with them.

"Unusual to see you eating this late," Garrus said as he sat at the chair next to Joker.

"It's been an unusual sort of day."

"That's one way of putting it," Joker said. "Not the best way to find out about the folks is it?"

"My father was dead a long time ago. That man wasn't him. At least not the memory of him I want to keep."

Garrus gave a low rumble in his throat. "I can understand that feeling."

Jacob chuckled. "I'd imagine you can. What with that Archangel work of yours."

"That, and some other stuff. You've had an unusual day, I've had an unusual two years."

"Since the Normandy went down?"

"More like since this human commander came up to me on the Citadel and started asking me all about a SPECTRE named Saren. Never did get her name…"

"Careful Vakarian, I've still got dirt on you Jacob doesn't know about."

The men laughed and she smiled, digging into her rations.

"So how do you come to us Jacob?" Garrus asked.

He shrugged. "I was a soldier. Then a mercenary. Then the Illusive Man recruited me."

"There has to be more to the story than that."

"Not much. I'm a damn good fighter, and the Illusive Man's always looking for talent."

"I'll say you're a good fighter. The last human I saw with such a deft hand was Ashley Williams."

"Now that's high praise coming from you."

Garrus looked confused. "You know Gunnery Chief Williams?"

Jacob nodded. "I read every line of the Normandy file, all the bits that weren't redacted, and some of the bits that were. You saw more action in three months than most soldiers ever see."

"That action wasn't exactly fun at the time."

"I can't tell you how many times I read that report wishing I had been there. You guys were doing something that meant something. Saving people, hunting geth, heroic business. And now I'm here. On the right side for once."

Shepard frowned a little at that. "On the right side?"

He met her eyes. "On your side Shepard. You have my word on that. What you did for me…" He shook his head. "The Illusive Man wouldn't have done that. None of my old squad would have done it. Hell I don't even think Miranda would have gone there. She'd have expected me to go off and do it alone. But you came with me. You were there when I needed it. So I'll be there when you need it."

* * *

Miranda sighed and put her head in her hands. Jacob had turned, that was almost certain.

But he had a point. Shepard had gone beyond the call of duty for him, despite him never having given her reason to trust him. And the woman was about to do it again, for her. And while Jacob might have been a foe only because of his tangential relation to Cerberus Shepard actively disliked Miranda. And she had good reason for that. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the monitor, permanently keeping an eye on Shepard's bed.

Her _bed._

She shoved back from the desk and stalked across to the window, where at least she wasn't surrounded by all the reminders of what she did. It was usually easy to keep it all turned off, to ignore the specifics of her life and her choices. But suddenly it was all starting to hit very close to home. How could she have thought to ask Shepard to help her like that? What would she have expected other than a derisive laugh and a swift denial. But Shepard had said yes, simply because they shared a ship. She'd have done less for a co-worker she'd known for years. She had done less for a co-worker she'd known for two years.

_At least he was a traitor. Makes it a little easier to justify._

She went back to her desk and shut down the recording in the mess hall. Then she paused while looking at the image of Shepard's bed. It took her less than five seconds to shut the image down. She would rubbish up some report for a Cerberus tech the next day and figure out what to do in the long term after that.

* * *

"Illium's a pretty busy planet, TIM-wise."

Shepard ignored EDI flickering in annoyance and leaned against the back of Joker's chair. "Two dossiers and a personal mission? I'd say so."

"Personal mission Commander?"

Shepard mentally kicked herself. "Ignore that Joker."

"Ignored."

"I'll be taking Miranda with me."

"Miranda?"

"Ignore that too."

"You know I'll find out what's going on sooner or later."

"Hopefully I will as well."

"How wonderfully cryptic. Bringing us in to dock now."

She turned to leave, but he made a strange noise. "Something in your throat Joker?"

"You do know who else is here don't you?"

"I do. And I'm not going to be avoiding her. Just, maybe not rushing straight to see her."

"Can't be easy."

"It won't be. What it will be is private."

"Understood Commander. And good luck."

"Thanks joker."

"We're not going alone," Shepard said before Miranda was even fully through the door.

"Can't trust anyone else Shepard, don't ask me to do that."

"I'm not asking you to trust someone else, I'm asking you to trust me."

"Shepard," Miranda turned to her, and she actually looked distressed. "Don't push this."

The elevator doors opened and Garrus was standing there, waiting against the CIC. "I'm not risking your life Miranda. Garrus goes with us or we don't go."

"You told him?"

"Of course not. As far as he's concerned we're assisting in a Cerberus prisoner transfer."

"You always have me assisting with such glamorous jobs," Garrus drawled as the two women stepped up next to him and they began to make their way past the CIC. "And we do seem to be doing a lot with prisons this time around. Couldn't you at least find one mad scientists lair? For old time's sake?"

"We're about an hour early this time if you want to do some shopping."

"Oh no, I'll stick close. You tend to find trouble in even the most mundane situations." They stood in the airlock and waited for it to cycle open. "Strange to arrange a transfer on Illium though."

"You think TIM's sharing with me?" Shepard managed to keep her tone light.

"TIM?" Miranda asked from behind them.

"Oh, the Illusive Man, T-I-M, TIM. It's Joker's thing."

"Of course it is. You and Joker need to learn a little respect."

"For TIM?" Garrus said. "I don't think so."

"Oh great, now you've got Garrus doing it as well."

They came out onto the docking bay and were immediately met by an asari in an elegant dress. "Welcome to Nos Astra Commander Shepard. We've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit. My name is Careena, If you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Who instructed you to waive the fees?"

"The order came from Liara T'Soni," Shepard's chest tightened and for a moment it felt like the floor was shifting under her feet. "Who paid all fees on your behalf. She also asks that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. she's near the trading floor."

Shepard managed to stammer out a thank you and the concierge moved on.

"Shepard?" Garrus stepped up to her elbow. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Garrus. Yeah I'm fine. I. I will be fine." She shook herself. "We don't have time for a reunion with Liara though. The transfer's in just over two hours. We need to kill some time, let's get down to the trading floor and see if there's any good tech."

"We're not exactly going to blend in," Miranda said. "You're in full combat gear and he's a Turin. There's not many on Illium."

"We don't need to blend in. But buying high end combat gear will spread an immediate story of mercs on Illium. If anyone hears that they'll be wary. Hopefully that'll make our job a little easier."

"Why would mercenaries make girds on a prisoner transfer nervous?"

_Dammit Garrus, why do you have to actually be intelligent?_

"It's not a standard prisoner transfer," Miranda said, surprising her. "There may be mercenary groups trying to stop the transfer on someone else's orders."

"And you think if rumour gets out of a heavily armoured trio of soldiers making the rounds b eyeing up high tech weaponry it might scare some of those mercenary groups off?" Garrus nodded. "Smart. That's the way I'd play it too. Kick up a fuss, make a scene. Scare off some of the riff raff at least."

Miranda was reassured that he wasn't more suspicious, but Shepard knew him. He was filing the information away, working at it from every angle until he could figure out the true story. Miranda would do well not to forget that Garrus had once been a detective for C-Sec.

"So where did you want to start?" Miranda asked as soon as they were on the concourse.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar woman, sitting at one of the tables and drinking something green and fruity-looking. "I think I have an idea."

She led them over to the table, standing in front of it and folding her arms. "Gianna Parasini."

"Shepard! The news said you were dead!" She leaned forwards, smiling. "What happened? No wait, probably classified. Forget I asked, you'd just have to lie. It's been a couple of years. You clearly remember me."

"Whatever did happen to Administrator Anoleis?"

"He made the one mistake Noveria won't tolerate, he got caught taking their money. He's doing a few years in white collar prison. More importantly he won't work in the field again. Sit down. If I remember right I owe you a beer."

Shepard sat, gesturing for Garrus and Miranda to do the same.

"What brings you to Illium, y'know, that you can talk about?"

"You ever heard of the Collectors?" She enjoyed watching Giana's eyebrow rise. "They're attacking human colonies. I'm going to stop them."

Parasini covered her surprise with a laugh. "Damn Shepard, for me a tough job involves more paperwork." She glanced over to one of the kiosks and immediately her manner changed. "Hey, listen, I just remembered something." She knocked back the last of her drink and pushed a beer over to Shepard, taking care to keep the coaster under the glass. "I've gotta go, talk to you later? And don't forget to drink your beer."

Shepard waited until Parasini had vanished into the crowd, then lifted the drink and scanned the note beneath. "So what does it say?" Garrus asked.

"Apparently we have to talk to that asari merchant. She's got some sort of prototype Parasini wants."

"You see what I mean?" Garrus said as they stood and made their way over to the weapons stall. "Trouble, even over a drink with an old friend."

The shop owner spotted them as they came up to her. "Welcome! You look like someone who needs high quality equipment! Feel free to look around! My store has the best tech and biotic equipment on Illium!"

Shepard made a big show of looking over the list, spotting some bits and pieces she might even consider buying. "Is everything here so expensive? I'd planned to drop a lot of credits today."

"Really?"

She nodded to Miranda and Garrus. "I'm outfitting a team for a dangerous mission. I need the best and I'm willing to pay for it. As long as you work with me."

"Well, perhaps I could give you a proffered rate at the kiosk." She turned and adjusted the prices, and Shepard knew she had her. "Here, a small discount, and when I get special items in, you can take a look."

_Oh really? _"What kind of special items are we talking about?"

"Oh, you know, schematics, designs." She leaned in close, lowering her voice. "Nothing illegal, but I may not have all the licences to sell them."

"Do you have anything else?" She played along, leaning in closer. "Anything not listed on your main merchandise kiosk?" She managed to avoid saying 'if you know what i mean,' but it was close.

"Well, there is one thing. Very advanced design, not public ally available yet."

"That's because it's still in development on Noveria, and illegal to export." Gianna appeared behind them. "Hello Hermia."

"Parasini!" She reminded Shepard of a Scooby Door villain. "You set me up! But this isn't Noveria, you don't have the authority to arrest me!"

"I don't care whether you go to jail. I've got all the evidence I need to fine you out of business."

Shepard turned to Parasini, completely ignoring the weapon's dealer. "Do you have the authority to seize the schematic she 's trying to sell?

"I don't have to. Hermia was under suspicion. We leaked a faulty device to her. All this thing will ever do is blow up in your face."

The asari was deflating fast. "I, I need to go. I have to talk to my lawyer." She actually ran away.

"Talk fast Hermia, when the fines hit, you won't be able to afford him!"

"And I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids," Shepard muttered to her team. Garrus only looked confused, but Miranda looked away to cover a smile.

Gianna turned back to them. "Ah, that was good. I've gotta go file a few papers. Come by my table when you've got minute."

Shepard watched her walk away, smiling despite herself. "Hey Garrus, you feel like getting some trinkets?"

Five minutes of shopping later they wandered over to Gianna's table, where she was waiting with two beers.

"Hermia is going to be a very poor woman very shortly," she said by way of greeting. "Thanks for the help Sheppard. I love nailing asari. So ageless and superior, then you get them and they squeal like schoolgirls." That conjured very different images in Shepard's mind. She took a drink and tried to calm herself down before she started blushing. Garrus gave her a sideways look.

She decided to change the subject. "It must be nice having a job you really enjoy."

"I wanted to be a cop, or C-Sec, but my family had bills. I needed the money a corporate job brought in." She shrugged, but it was rueful. "Besides, in this job you don't see things that make it hard to sleep at night. White collar crime is nice and clean. Hell, at least time I didn't have to wear heels and a dress."

Shepard took a long pull of her drink while Gianna did the same. "It's been a pleasure Gianna," she said, holding out her hand.

They shook, Gianna smiling again, but this time it looked genuine.

"You too Shepard, see ya around."

She stood and walked away, leaving Shepard and her team alone.

"That was friendly," Garrus said. "Usually our old friends are the first lining up to point fingers."

"She actually likes me." Shepard finished her drink. "It might be a good idea to keep an IA agent on side."

Miranda was starting to look nervous. "We've still got some time to kill, might as well go and wait at the bar."

Shepard nodded and let Miranda lead the way to a bar called _Eternity._

There was a man at the bar, yelling at the bartender. The voice seemed oddly familiar. "You're really holding out on me? I'm a man o the edge! I got nothing to lose!"

"Uh huh." Thai bartender was an older asari, and she looked supremely unconcerned with what the guy was saying.

"I'll do anything to get the job done, I'll go all the way without a second thought!"

"Uh huh."

"You wanna see how far I'll go?" He turned away and waved dramatically. "I leaned how to shove a gun in people's faces from…" He spotted her just as she recognised him. "Commander Shepard?"

"Hey, if you know this idiot can you rein him in before I slap his ass with a singularity?"

"Shepard? Is it really you? It's me, Conrad Verner! We met on the Citadel! I wanted to be a Spectre? Oh, uh, and then you shoved a gun in my face?" She was suddenly defensive _No I didn__'t._ "You showed me what it meant to be truly extreme. I leaned that lesson well." He finally managed to rein in his fan boy and put on the same 'hard-man' voice. "So you're alive huh? I hear it goes like that in the biz. Why don't you sit back and watch how it's done? I've got some asses to kick."

"Conrad, why are you acting like me?" she heard the whine in her voice.

"What? Are you crazy! I'm nothing like you. I'm not a Spectre working for the Council! I'm on my own, backed only by my wits and my nerves. No rules, no laws, just whatever it takes to get the job done! I'm not like you at all!"

Garrus shifted behind her. And she thought she knew the source of his discomfort.

"Why were you trying to get the deed to this place?"

"This place is actually a front for a red sand dealer. I need to take it over to crack the ring!"

The bartender broke in. "What? Who the hell told you that?

Conrad turned back to her. "The owner of that weapons store near the carport! She's an undercover cop! She told me about it when I introduced myself."

"Listen, crap-for-brains, First, we don't sell red sand. Second, red sand is legal on Illium! You just need a licence."

Shepard held up her hands, stepping between them. "I'll talk to this undercover cop and figure out what's going on."

"Thank you," the bartender said as Conrad went to stand menacingly by the door. "If I kill annoying customers it usually causes property damage, that comes out of my pay."

It took thirty seconds and a basic grasp of common sense to realise that the weapons dealer wasn't an undercover cop. It took another ten to convince her to go and 'seal the deal' in person. She arrived back at the bar just in time to see the asari being arrested. Conrad was still by the door, looking like a lost puppy.

"What happened? The undercover cop from the weapons kiosk just got arrested."

For a moment she was tempted to just let Conrad know exactly what was going on. The kid needed a wakeup call. But she couldn't do it. Better to let him have his moment of glory and let him get out clean. "She wasn't a cop. She was a deep cover operative from a terrorist cell. I'd never have found her if not for you."

"Really?"

"Really." She felt the speech springing to her lips, just like it had half a dozen times before. "You did a great job Conrad. Now please, go home. Let me take it from here."

"Can do Shepard, and thanks." He actually saluted, and she returned it. "It's really good to have you back."

As she left she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"He'd only have gotten himself killed," Miranda said.

"Huh?"

"If you let him keep going because you felt bad for how pathetic he was? He'd have gotten himself killed. Or maybe someone else. And then you'd have felt like their blood was on your hands."

"Thank you for your pragmatism Miranda." Ahead she saw an asari, sitting alone and looking around. Something about her posture made her look out of place with the other patrons. "Heads up."

They walked over, Miranda nodding as the asari's face came into proper view. "Lanteia."

"Ms Lawson, I'm glad you've made it, we've had a complication."

"What happened? Is Oriana alright?" Shepard glanced at Miranda. She was worried. Genuinely, very humanly, worried.

"She's fine but… you listed a man named Niket as your trusted source? He contacted me, warning me that your father has sent Eclipse mercenaries to make a sweep. He suggested that the mercs might be watching for you personally, he's offered to escort Oriana's family to the terminal instead."

That didn't sit right with Shepard, and she couldn't imagine Miranda trusting anyone enough to let them guard her sister. "It's your sister Miranda. What do you wanna do?"

"Lanteia, we'll follow Niket's suggestion. Shepard and I will take the car and draw their attention. Have Niket escort the family to the shuttle. Give him full access to the family's itinerary, just to be safe."

"Understood Ms Lawson." Lanteia walked off, leaving Shepard alone with the operative and a lot of questions.

"So the plan is for us to get shot down by Eclipse while your sister gets to safety?"

"Eclipse will be under orders to take my sister alive. They won't risk anything that could kill us."

"I'm ready when you are Miranda."

"Thank you Shepard, I appreciate this. I hadn't planned on Eclipse, but they never planned on you."

**AN:-** You might remember me saying something about how the late night dining hall dinners would be important character-wise. This is basically what I meant. Some of the post-loyalty conversations will instead take place at the dinner table.

Miranda, Miranda, Miranda...

Read Broken Mirror, my Miranda centric fic. This is basically the breakdown that precedes that fic. Miranda begins to question where her loyalty lies. Existential crisis time!

Illium really is packed with stuff to do. Shadow Broker, Liara, Thane, Samara, Miranda, Conrad, Gianna... It's just packed with missions.

I was originally going to write this with just Shepard and Miranda, but that wouldn't fit the overall theme I'm going for with Miranda, of her finally learning what an actual team is, and what it means to trust people. The fact that she doesn't protest Garrus' involvement more is supposed to be a sign that she might be starting to come around to the idea of the team.

I love Gianna. I kinda wish she'd come back for ME3, but then that might have meant her death given some of the other missions, so...

I also love Conrad. He's just so _fun_

Next chapter is pretty much all Miranda's mission.


	26. Chapter 25: The Prodigal

**AN:-** Miranda's loyalty mission.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Prodigal**

The mercenaries were on them in under a minute. Two gunships coming up fast behind them.

"Dammit!" Miranda said, opening the throttle. "Eclipse mercenary gunships, they'll be dropping troops in the cargo areas."

There was a conveyor belt below them and a stack of cargo crates that would shield them from the bulk of the mercenaries. "Put us down in that cover behind them."

"Let's hope they really do wanna take us alive," Garrus said as Miranda swung them down behind cover. Gunfire sparked off the outside of the hover car, then stopped suddenly.

The door was opening even before they landed, Miranda throwing herself out and stalking towards a man dressed in Eclipse gear and carrying an assault rifle. Shepard hurried out after her, checking the two guards on a raised platform and another mercenary near the conveyor belt. As she left the car she felt her sniper rifle leaving her back. Obviously Garrus thought he needed it, and she trusted him on that.

"Since you're not firing yet I trust you know who I am."

"Yeah, they said you'd be in the car. You're the bitch that kidnapped our boss' little girl." _Little girl? Later._

"Kidnapped! This doesn't involve you. I suggest you take your men and go." Shepard drew level with Miranda and kept her eye on the mercenary by the conveyor belt.

"Think you've got it all lined up, huh? Captain Enyala's already moving in on the kid. She knows about Niket, he won't be helping you." _That sounds pretty ominous. Could he have turned? Also later._

"You're not getting Miranda's sister," she said. "If you push this, it'll go badly for you."

"Captain Enyala ordered us to give you one chance to walk away. But this whole time we've been talking, my men have been lining up shots." Shepard tensed, resiting the urge to go for her gun. Hopefully they hadn't spotted Garrus. "When I say the word, we unleash hell on your squad. So I suggest you walk away nicely, unless you want things to get ug-" A bullet blew through his head and out the other side. He toppled slowly sideways as Miranda stepped forwards, pistol in hand.

"Works for me."

There was a loud crack from behind them and both the mercs on the platform dropped. Shepard had her own pistol drawn before the last merc could even move, blasting open the faceplate. "We have to move. There could be an army between us and your sister."

"That's not gonna stop me."

She ran off, Shepard waiting a second for Garrus to catch up, grabbing her sniper rifle as he threw it to her.

The Eclipse mercs were better than the Blue Suns, and leagues ahead of the Blood Pack, but they fell easily to Miranda's rage. She barely even needed Shepard or Garrus, her biotic field barely even flickering until she reached an elevator. Half a dozen dead bodies were strewn behind her. She was kneeling next to one of the dead commandos.

"Hang on, I've got one of their radios, I'll patch us in, see if I can get an idea of what we're up against." She avoided meeting Shepard's eyes as she stood and led them into the elevator. "Shepard, I think I owe you an explanation. Oriana is my twin, genetically. But my father, grew her when I was a teenager. She was meant to replace me. I couldn't let my father do to her what he did to me. So I rescued her. She's almost a woman now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm very protective when it comes to my sister. There are people who would us ether against me." She finally looked Shepard in the face. "I, I'm sorry I didn't trust you sooner."

Shepard almost smiled, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "If Eclipse knows where Oriana is, they'll be moving in on her soon. We need to hurry."

"Agreed, I'm a bit worried by what that merc said. If they've got to Niket somehow, this is going to be a lot harder than I planned."

Shepard thought about asking her if Nike was truly trustworthy, but before she could think of the best way to put it the doors opened. "Let's go."

Ahead of them was another conveyor line, bringing heavy storage crates down to the loading dock. The mercenaries were holed up on the other side of it, only moving when the crates would give them cover.

"We need to get to the other side," Miranda said as a bullet sparked off her shields. They ducked for cover and Shepard assessed the room. There was a narrow walkway that would take them to the other side of the line, but crossing it would be suicide with all the mercs firing on them. There was a lot of cover to their right though, which gave her an idea.

"Miranda, you're going to be the distraction. You move in as close as you can to that walkway, draw their fire while Garrus and I get an angle on them from the top of those boxes."

"That's going to be tough with the crates in the way," Garrus pointed out.

"If a moving box was all it took to stop you I wouldn't have brought you along."

"Point taken." He put his rifle back on his back and drew his pistol instead. "Ready when you are Shepard."

Miranda burst from cover, and Shepard didn't waste time seeing if she was alright. She and Garrus scaled the boxes at double time, reaching the top just as Miranda slid to cover behind a low wall. Shepard unslung her sniper rifle and tried to find a target, but the conveyor line blocked her shot. "Can't get a clear angle," she said.

"Me neither. What was plan B?"

Shepard watched as the heavy crates moved past them. Fast enough to make it hard to target, slow enough to keep your balance on. "Plan B is watch my back."

"Ah, the old favourite." He had already guessed what she was doing, and had moved to the back of the crate to give himself a better run up.

They sprinted together, leaping as one to come crashing heavily onto one of the cargo crates, setting it rocking. There was no time to catch their breath as it was nearly level with the walkway. Shepard jumped and landed hard on her shoulder on the other side, already drawing her SMG left-handed. She heard one of the mercs yell, "they're here!" and aimed to where the noise came from.

Her arm shook with the recoil as she got to her feet and drew her pistol, her vision finally settling and she was able to see half a dozen mercs, all turning to shoot her. She swept her SMG over them and then finished them with head shots. From behind she heard the crack of Garrus' pistol and his pleased grunt as he hit something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miranda sprinting across the walkway, weapon in hand. The final mercenaries dropped.

Miranda led the way again, taking them through a sparse metal corridor and out onto another loading bay. There were LOKI mechs ahead, spraying them with assault rifle fire, but they clearly only had basic defence programming, and it was a simple matter to put them all down. Another conveyor line was to their right, with mercenaries on the other side, but this time there was a wide gantry with enough cover for them to cross. Once they were on the other side Miranda flared blue and lifted an enormous packing crate before flinging it at a band of mercs crouched behind a low wall. The crate broke apart, leaking some sort of viscous fluid, and the fire suppression systems went off, covering the area ahead in thick white foam which set rock solid in an instant. The two mercenaries left uncovered by the goop ran for it.

They followed the only available path, listening to Enyala ordering her guards to kill them. Apparently only she was now heading for Oriana. That thought gave Shepard some hope. These mercenaries were only dangerous in large numbers, so the fewer surrounding Oriana, the easier it should be to fight through them.

The bodyguards rushed them in the next room, rocket launchers and biotic flares exploding around them. Shepard spotted a trench running through the middle of the bay and ran for it, ducking under a rocket and vaulting the low wall. From below she had a series of perfect shots on the bodyguards' legs, dropping them to floor where she could finish them off with ease. Any who tried to run were forced to stand, giving Garrus and Miranda a perfect shot.

Ahead Shepard could see another elevator, the door cycling open the reveal three mercs, who were quickly put down. The radio crackled as Miranda and Garrus caught up with her.

"Niket is reaching the terminal, he'll switch the family to our transport."

Miranda slowed to a stop. "Niket? But that can't be right…" Shepard grabbed her and pulled her onto the elevator, Garrus smacking the control.

"Maybe the captain knows we're listening in and she's feeding misinformation about Niket making a switch." Miranda was babbling. "Or maybe it means something else. Niket wouldn't do that." She looked up suddenly, walking to the controls and slamming her hand against it, her omni-tool flickering red. "Damn it, why won't this thing go any faster?"

The music shut off and the elevator sped up. "You know him Miranda," Shepard said, stepping forward and holding out her hand, stopping just short of placing it on Miranda's shoulder. "If you don't think he'd betray you then I'm sure there's another explanation."

"I don't know damn it." She regained some of her composure. "But I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The doors opened to reveal a bearded man and an asari with a huge rifle, arguing with a third asari wearing the clothes of a dock supervisor.

"Miri," the man said when he saw them come through the door.

"This should be fun," the asari said. The transport clerk ran for it, but she was shot in the back. Shepard snarled and drew her pistol, but she didn't aim it.

Miranda had no so restraint. "Niket you sold me out."

"How do you wanna handle this Miranda?" Shepard covered the asari, hoping Garrus was moving to a better position. They were completely in the open.

Miranda wasn't listening to her. "Why Niket? You were my friend. You helped me get away from my father."

"Yes, because you wanted to leave, That was your choice, but if I'd known you'd stolen a baby…"

"I didn't steal her, I rescued her."

"From a life of wealth and happiness? You weren't saving her, you were getting back at your father!"

It was time to put a stop to this before it went any further. "If you're working for Miranda's father, that means he knows about Oriana, We need to find a new solution."

"Miranda's father has no information about Oriana." Shepard's eye switched to Enyala, who was looking greedy. "I knew you had spy systems in your father's system Miri, so I kept it private . I'm the only one who knows."

"Which means that you're the only loose end." Miranda straightened her posture. "This isn't how I wanted it to end Niket, I'm going to miss you."

Shepard grabbed her arm and twisted the gun away. "Miranda wait, you don't want to do this."

"This has to end here Shepard, my father will keep trying to find Oriana."

"Maybe Niket can help, talk to your father." She fixed Niket with her harshest glare. "Just say you got here first."

"I'll," he caved. "I'll tell him that you hid her. That I don't know where she is."

"I never wanna see you again Nik-"

Blood sprayed out of his stomach and he fell to his knees. Enyala raised her rifle to aim at Shepard. "Done. Now if you don't mind, I have a shipment to deliver."

Before Shepard could go for her gun the asari rose into the air, frozen in a biotic field. "You'll die for that bitch!" Miranda yelled. She threw a ball of biotic energy forward, blasting Enyala across the bay into a wall on the far side, where she slid to the floor in a heap. Before any of them could move a dozen mercs burst in from the far side of the room, swarming to protect their boss and pouring fire at the three. Garrus' rifle cracked and Shepard looked back to see he was crouched behind a computer desk. Miranda dived forwards to avoid a rocket and rolled to a stop behind a crate.

The mercs split up, half of them moving to fire positions while the others led Enyala to safety. Shepard headed directly for them, firing a burst from her SMG to slow them down. She sprinted right past one mercenary, barely breaking stride as he turned to fire on her. A second later his helmet exploded as Garrus put a bullet through it. The four mercs and Enyala were right ahead of her now, the asari holding an arm across her stomach. She drew level and elbowed one of them hard in the head. The other three went for their pistols but she was faster. She kicked one between the legs, hard enough to crack the armour plate, he collapsed into another merc, knocking them both over. She grabbed the third one by the arm and head butted him hard in the chest.

Enyala came at her, but she was favouring her left side. Shepard slid easily past her defence and kneed her hard in the side. Two mercs were back on their feet now, pistols in hand. She dodged a shot from the salarian and got behind him, wrapping her arms round his head and twisting. His neck snapped easily and she kicked his lifeless body into the other one, knocking him down. She walked up next to the downed mercs and brought her boot down hard on his chest, cracking the breastplate.

Shepard looked down at Enyala, who was on crawling away. "Get on with it," she snarled.

"Not my job," Shepard said. "But we can't have you running away." She stamped down on the asari's back as hard as she could, the crack of her spine audible even over the gunfire. "That's for the clerk."

The last mercenary had surrendered, and Miranda was policing their weapon. "What do we do with her?" She said.

"Leave her. The police will pick her up soon enough. I have something for you."

She didn't watch as Miranda walked over to Enyala. She tried not to listen to the screams that were very suddenly cut off, and she didn't look down as they walked past the body to the elevator. In the elevator Miranda finally broke down, dropping to the floor and leaning back against the wall.

"I can't believe Niket sold me out, I didn't even see it coming."

Shepard knelt next to her. "Even with all your upgrades, you're human just like the rest of us."

"But I let it get personal; and I screwed up. Why didn't you let me kill him? I could have handled that. But watching him get gunned down by that asari bitch…"

"You still cared for him, even if he betrayed you."

"You're right, and my father knew it, he used it against me." She bowed her head, her hair covering her face completely. "It's always been like this. My father gave me anything I ever wanted, but there was always a hook, an angle for his long term plan. I threw away everything he ever gave me when I ran. Except Niket. Weakness on my part."

"You still have Oriana."

"My father didn't give her to me. I rescued her." She looked up, her eyes red but dry. "But yes, you're right. I still have something. Thank you."

They had reached the transport bay at last, and through the door they could see a dozen shuttles, people milling around and chatting. It seemed to be entirely civilian. "Garrus?"

He nodded, heading out to make sure there were no mercenaries left. Shepard helped Miranda up and they walked out onto the concourse. "Thank you Shepard."

"Don't thank me yet, we need to be sure."

"Not for that. For everything. You didn't need to do this for me."

"You're on my crew."

"That's what you said last time as well. What does it mean?"

Shepard nodded towards Garrus, sliding through the crowd with surprising grace. "That's what it means. He doesn't know what's going on. He barely knows you. He doesn't like Cerberus. But he's here because I asked him."

"I think I understand."

"No sign of Eclipse, it looks like we're clear." Garrus was on the other side of the room, still watching the crowd closely.

Miranda pointed to a small group standing away to one side. The daughter was the spitting image of Miranda, only with shorter hair and nearly ten years younger. "There she is. She's safe, with her family." She turned away. "Come on, we should go."

"Don't you even wanna say hello?"

"It's not about what I want, it's about what's right for her. The less she knows about me, the better. She's got a family, a life. I'll just complicate that for her."

Shepard stepped in front of her. "She doesn't need any details, but would it really be so bad for her to know she has a sister who loves her?"

"I guess not." Miranda looked to the family, then back to Shepard.

"Go on," Shepard said. "I'll wait here."

**AN:-** What I enjoyed most about this episode was the little moments between Garrus and Shepard. Just the two of them working together as a team makes me really enjoy writing them.

I do like Miranda as a character. She has so much potential.


End file.
